Vacaciones en Francia
by Seiji-chan
Summary: Al fin los bladeblakears se toman unas vacaciones...(KaixRay,TakaoxMax)
1. Default Chapter

Serie: Beyblade

Estilo: Shonen ai, Yaoi

Pairing: KaixRay and TakxMax

Feedback: Se agradeceria...dejar review xD!

Warnings: romance, Angst, shonen ai, lime y un possible lemon.

notas:

- ... - dialogos

'....' Pensamientos de los otros

Capitulo 1: La invitación

-------------------------------

Desde los 4 años que habían pasado juntos, los bladeblakers habían cambiado mucho. Takao no había madurado mucho desde que se formaron como equipo, pero sus y habilidades como bey luchador habían excedido expectativas, y de alguna manera había nacido la paciencia para el. Max también se había superado, y trataba de ser mejor cada dia y a comparación y diferencia de Takao, este si había considerado la decisión de ser un hombre. A Ray pues, además de mejorar bastante su rapidez y mantener siempre el equilibrio sobre todo, haciéndolo un chico mas sabio y conciente de sus propias acciones. Lo único que había crecido notablemente, era su club de fans. Hilary, se habia vuelto menos dominante sobre Takao y había aprendido el significado de la palabra "comprensión". Kenny o mas conocido como el jefe, seguía apoyando al equipo con todos los conocimientos que tenia a la mano. Y el líder del equipo, Kai. Seguía siendo....Kai. Siempre frió, siempre dominante, con aire de Mando con congelaba a todos. Siempre sabio e inteligente para saber cuando hacer sus jugadas. Siempre antisocial, siempre evitando a la gente. Y sobre todo, siempre dotado de perfección y pasión por esta. Si algo no era perfecto, no era para Kai hiwatari.

Pero lo único que había mejorado en el, era sus relación con los chicos, que ahora se les podía denominar, ya no niños bobos, sino amigos, que hasta ahora negaba aceptarlos como ello. Pero esto no significaba en la unión entre ellos como equipo fortaleciera. Y aunque por mas que Kai no quisiera aceptarlo, tenia que hacerlo. Esos críos tontos e insoportables, eran sus amigos y le importaban.

Era una tarde muy fria y lluviosa. Ese día, el señor dickenson les había pedido a todos los muchachos reunirse en el domo Kinomiya. Con el consentimiento previo de Takao, claro estaba. La razón de la reunión nadie la sabia (les juro que ni la escritora misma¡ja). La comida todavía no estaba servida, ya que Ray estaba en la cocina junto con Max y Takao haber si le ayudaban preparando el gran banquete.

Mientras que Ray cortaba los vegetales y preparaba la ensalada con tal esmero y sutileza como un verdadero haz de la cocina, por algo había trabajado de mesero y cocinero el restaurante de su familia, y por increíble que pareciera esto, Takao hacia la sopa, y de vez en cuando la probaba.

"Takao, no te tomes toda la sopa" reclamo Ray frustrado al ver que Takao no daba probaditas, si no probadotas.

"vamos Ray, es que la sopa esta deliciosa¡¡¡" alabo takao probando una vez la susodicha sopa. Ray no pudo evitar sonreir ante el acto de takao, daba el hecho que el muchacho jamás cambiaria y su amor por la comida, tampoco.

"pero no termienes la sopa, no quedara para el sr. dickenson¡¡" Ray le quito la cuchara a takao de la cual el estaba a punto de sorber otra cucharada de rica y deliciosa sopa.

"hey¡¡ pero ray, la estaba probando¡¡" reclamo takao haciendo un pucherito.

Ray lo miro con cara de desaprobación "ya probaste demasiado, takao, ahora vuelve a cocinar" dijo en tono de mando algo severo, haciendo que takao vuelva a su quehacer, resignado.

Max por otra parte, preparaba la mesa y ponía los cubiertos, en ese caso los palillos chinos. Mientras que en las afueras del domo, en la habitación de takao, kenny, mas conocido como "el jefe" se concentraba en organizar y revisar los archivos recopilados de toda la trayectoria de los bladeblekers, ya que tenia por seguro que el sr. dickenson los habia reunido para eso.

Después de algunos minutos casi media hora, Ray y Takao salieron de la cocina con toda la comida en bandeja de plata. Max pudo sentir el suave pero exquisito olor de la comida china de Ray. El cuidadosamente junto con la ayuda de Max, coloco los deliciosos potajes en la mesa . Ya todo estaba listo, indiscutiblemente perfecto. No habia nada que faltara nada, solo tendría que venir el sr. dickenson.

De repente kenny apareció, junto con su laptop en la mano, atraido por el olor de la comida.

"umm¡¡¡...que es eso?" pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla. Junto con sus otros compañeros. Ray sonrio "es para recibir al señor dickenson, recuerdas?"

"oh, es cierto.." razono kenny. "se ve suculento, eres un buen cocinero" alabo a lo que ray se sonrojo notablemente mientras que Max se reía con ganas.

"gracias, jejeeje...lo prepare especialmente para hoy...pero no comeremos hasta que el señor dickenson llegue.." dijo tratando de que su sonrojo bajara. Por sus lado, Takao que se encontraba babeando por la deliciosa comida. Parecia un perro hambriento. Trato de tocar uno de los platillos, pero una mano le pego duramente. Era la suavidad de la mano de Max, que lo miraba con una grata sonrisa.

"auchhh¡¡¡ por que hiciste eso???" pregunto Takao adolorido por el manotazo. Max solo sonrió, su sonrisa era blanca y cálida que hizo a takao ruborizarse y sin querer y sin saber por que.

"pues por que ya oiste a Ray, no comeremos hasta que el señor dickenson llegue...asi que ni se te ocurra volver a tocar esa comida, por que volvere a hacerlo" dijo simplemente todavia con la sonrisa. Pero Takao no escuchaba por primera vez no ponia atención a la comida, estaba mirando a Max, por alguna razon, se le quedo prendado. Mientras veía a los lindos labios del rubio moverse emitiendo al parecer palabras de reclamos. Y no podía sacar su mirada de los ojos del rubio, parecían dos bellos zafiros, que emitían un brillo extraño y hipnotizante para el. Max vio que Takao le estaba observando, y se pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso.

"Takao ¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupado al no escuchar reclamo alguno por parte de el chico bonito de lo cabellos oscuros. Takao oía un voz angelical en su mente, esa voz le resultaba tan familiar, y decia su nombre, esa voz era la de Max. Salio de su ensueño encontrándose con preocupada mirada del chico rubio.

"oh, si.¡¡¡" asintió varias veces en forma afirmativa. Y retiro su mirada, esperando que nadie le hubiera visto asi. Y dedico otra vez su atención a la comida que volvía captar de nuevo toda su mente. Pero en ella todavia flotaban ideas y pensamientos hacia el chico rubio.

Max volvio a sentir preocupado por la reacción de Takao ¿qué habia pasado? ¿acaso takao estaba molesto con el? ¿o el mismo lo había asustado? No podia pensar mas en otra cosa.

Ray que no habia visto, se dedicaba a ver al jefe trabajar en su laptop. Este estaba revisando los archivos de driger, por que lo Ray se mostraba muy interesado.

Max miraba por la ranura de sus ojos las expresiones de Takao que se amarraba a la silla tratando de vencer su voraz apetito. Retorciéndose por el hambre que tenia, que comúnmente no era novedad.

De repente kenny recordo algo, se paro de su asiento de golpe, como si algo que hubiera estado pendiente se le hubiera vuelto en la cabeza en fracciones de segundos en forma de rayo. Tenia cara de panico ya lo que todos lo miraran raro.

"¿qué pasa jefe?" pregunto Max que quito la mirada azulada de Takao para ver al jefe.

"kai...kai..me olvide de llamar a Kai¡¡¡" dijo tartamudeando. Y todos soltaron un ´ahh ´ de exasperación. Por alguna razon, Ray sintio que el corazon latia mas fuerte de lo normal. Miro de mala gana al jefe.

"pero kenny, como se te olvido llamar a kai?" pregunto Ray un tinte de molestia y tristeza en su voz, sin caer en cuenta. Le preocupaba mucho kai, bueno era su compañero de equipo, no? Ademas el consideraba su amigo, pero una pregunta empezo azotar su mente ¿acaso el lo consideraría su amigo? No queria saber la respuesta, por alguna razón causaba mucha tristeza que no fuera asi.. A lo kenny solo caminaba y daba vueltas por toda la casa con expresión preocupada en el rostro.

" es que estaba tan ocupado revisando los archivos de driger que me olvide de avisarle a Kai" soltó desesperado. Siguió caminando en circulos, mientras todos trataban de pensar en algo, en alguna solución para ver remediar el problema. De repente y para sorpresa de todos. Takao sonrio triunfante, significaba que tenia un idea.

"pero eso facil de solucionar, jefe, llama a kai y avísale" dijo simplemente en tono presumido. A lo que todos lo miraron sobrecogidos. El jefe sonrio ya, la tensión se le iba bajando "tienes razon, takao...esa es buena idea" dijo pero de pronto algo le vino a la mente " pero ¿quién le avisara a kai? "

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, todos menos Ray, que estaba mas ensimismado con los suyo. Se miraron entre si.

"yo...yo no puedo..ademas yo di la idea" excuso Takao, mientras su mirada volvia a caer en Max. Era tan lindo..pero no era momento para pensar en el, pero no podia evitarlo.

" yo tampoco puedo, no quiero ser victima de las palabras de Kai " dijo Max con su voz inocente y con un toque de miedo.

"ni yo quiero" dijo en un murmurllo en jefe temblando con la sola idea. Nadie de ellos queria hablar con Kai, y si estaba de mal humor, podria ser faltal. De repente a todos se les prendio el foquito, una idea que podria ser la salvación. Algo que lo podria ayudar con el poco tiempo que quedaba para la llegada para el señor dickenson.y todas la miradas calleron sobre el simpático chico de las fracciones gatunas y de los raros y bellos ojos ambarinos. Este al sentirse observado alzo la mirada y con una suave sonrisa que adornaban sus carnosos labios "¿qué pasa chicos ya pensaron en algo para salir del aprieto?" pregunto inocentemente.

"TUUU¡¡¡¡¡...TUUU ERES EL INDICADO¡¡¡" gritaron los tres chicos en coro con mucha fuerza y energía. Ray del susto, salto para atrás provocando que casi se cayera para atrás con todo y silla.

"yo??? Que??? el indicado?? Para que???" exclamo en una pregunta, con miedo por las miradas que se habían posado en el se hacían mas profundas y maliciosas. Ellos se pararon de sus asientos, a takao sin importarle la comida, y se acercaron sigilosamente hacia a ray..esto no era bueno..no era nada bueno...

"chicos..que pasa??? Respóndanme ¿para que soy el indicado?? ¿por qué me miran asi???" volvio preguntar ahora si con miedo. Las miradas diabólicas seguían sobre el a medida que se iban acercando y Ray retrocediendo, se hacian mas sádicas y misteriosas.

Esto no era bueno...

------------------------------

En otro lugar de Japón, en aquella cuidad donde la noche era hermosa y llena de luces y coleres, donde la noche no terminaba. Un muchacho caminaba tranquilamente por la calles. La fuerte ventisca jugaba y desordenaba los mechones de cabello bicolor, entre un azul claro y entre otro mas oscuro.

Pero no le importaba que la fuerte ventisca golpeara y congelara su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de resolver cosas y sentimientos para ocuparse de un pequeño problema.

Se sentia...tan tonto...tan estupido..tan vulnerable...tan dócil ante ellos.No podia dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, estos que empezaban a nacer y florecer dentro del el. Amistad, fraternidad, cariño e incluso amor, todas estas emociones querían salir dentro el, y mostrarse al mundo. Ya que finalmente después de tanto ayuno y de tanta espera habian encontrado al dueño perfecto para ponerse a prueba. Pero kai no las dejaria salir tan fácilmente.

Ni quiera podia sentir el frio, ni siquiera podia sentir la brisa. Era solo otro elemento de la naturaleza mas. Sus ojos estaban herméticamente cerrados, pero aun hacia sabia a donde se dirigia.

Sus manos se encontraban resguardadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Y la típica bufanda envolvía y protegía del frió parte de su pecho y cuello. Su pasos eran seguros, firmes, pero llenos de cautela y la elegancia que le caracterizaba del monton. Sus ojos bellísimos ojos escarlata se entre abrieron, y fijaron sigilosamente el rumbo en el próximo edificio.. Era grande y lujuso. Era el hotel mas lujoso y caro de Japón.

"buenas noches, señor hiwatari" saludo amigable el portero mientras hacia una reverencia, acto seguido de abrirle la puerta de cristal del hotel.

"hmp..." dijo este en un forma de saludo, que el portero entendió muy bien. Ya dentro del hotel, todos las personas fijaron sus miradas en el, que este ni se inmuto, siguió su camino. De repente el lugar estallo en aplausos. Toda le gente estaba aplaudiendo fuertemente, los aplausos eran dirigidos a kai. Que seguia sin inmutarse por aquel recibimiento.

En una de esas un hombre regordete de bigote poblado negrísimo y con escasez de pelo se le acerco al muchacho junto con otros tres hombres de tras de el interrumpiendo el camino de Kai, todos vestidos de terno. El hombre regordete traia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que sus hombres. Sorpresivamente tomo la mano de kai y la agito suavemente en forma de saludo. Dejando a un kai muy sorprendido por el atrevimiento de este, ¿qué se diablos de creia este tipo para tomar la mano del gran kai hiwatari?

"felicidades señor hiwatari¡¡" hablo el hombre con amabilidad y simpatía notables en el " hemos esperado ansiosos su regreso, de parte de todos, le felicitamos por ganar el campeonato mundial y gracias a usted y a sus conocimientos la empresa a mejorado con notabilidad" alabo el hombre.

Kai levanto un ceja y lo miro fríamente, todavía muy molesto por su atrevimiento. Pero estaba cansado y necesitaba un descanso. Tenia que organizar muchas cosas, tenia que ponerlas en su lugar y tratar de ocultar emociones que empezaban a aumentar. No tenia tiempo para felicitaciones. Tenia que pensar en algo para deshacerse de este desagradable tipo y sus secuaces .

"gracias" dijo friamente congelando la amabilidad y la sonrisa del hombre "ahora con su permiso, tengo que ir a mi habitación" concluyo con una voz y mirada gélida y cualquiera que hubiera visto el destello de sus ojos rojo-oscuro hubiera pedido clemencia y perdon. Se hizo paso entre ellos y se dirigio al recepción. Los aplausos habian cesado.

Una señorita rubia algo atractiva pero con voz chillona lo atendió cuando llego a la recepción.

"buenas noches señor hiwatari" saludo la mujer viendo a Kai de pies a cabeza, es que este chico era todo un bombón " en que puedo ayudarle??" ´esta mujer es hueca o que´ pensó Kai " oh, si¡¡ le doy las llaves de su habitación¡¡" dijo la chica guiándole un ojo antes de que el bicolor le dijera algunas cosas que de seguro no le agradarían mucho " aquí la tiene" dijo ella colocando las llaves en las manos del muchacho.

"bien, gracias" dijo Kai con el mismo tono de siempre, se giro y antes de que se fuera de la recepción de una buena vez, una vocecilla chillona lo interrumpió.

"disculpe mi incumbencia señor hiwatari, pero no querra que el botones lo lleve hasta su habitación??" dijo la chica coquetamente señalando a un chiquillo castaño que temblaba por nerviosismo. Kai era demasiado majo y perfecto como para no ponerse nervioso. El bicolor ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de girar para verlo.

"no gracias, conozco el camino hacia mi habitación y la proxima vez guárdese sus recomendaciones, tenga mas cuidado con esa boca y con las palabras que suelta por ella, podrían ser las ultimas..." dijo con indiferencia innata. Estaba cansado y no quiera saber nada de nada. Se fue dejando a la chica y al muchacho con la boca abierta. Totalmente ofendidos.

-------------------------------------

Aquel grito altero toda la paz y armonía en la que se encontraba el domo kinomiya.

"QUE?????¡¡" grito al oir la proposición a los otros tres personajes que se encontraban junto a el. Alterando y moviendo todos los objetos en el comedor.

"vamos ray, no es tan malo....tu eres el que mejor se lleva con kai¡¡¡" dijo Kenny desesperado. Mientras takao y max lo tenían atrapado del brazo y de las muñecas impidiéndole su escape.

Max intervino "por favor, ray...tu eres el unico al que Kai tiene mas apego" suplico el chico de los ojos celestes. Esta palabra despertó miles de sensaciones en Ray ¿apego? ¿apego a Kai? ¿seria que el si le importara a Kai? Una dulce ilusión que lo hacia sonreir por dentro. Pero a la vez lo hizo sentir mas nervioso ¿qué pasaria si kai le respondía feo? ¿qué pasaría si kai no estaba de animos para hablar con el? ¿qué pasaria con el si kai se negaba a hablar? ¿qué pasaria si kai se molestaba con el?.

Estaba seguro que eso terminaría rompiéndole el corazón. Terminaría por deshacer todas la ilusiones que tenia ahora...¿por qué pensaba asi? ¿acaso el sentía algo fuerte por kai? No estaba seguro...pero de algo estaba seguro que se habia vuelto muy sensible antes las palabras de Kai.

"Ray, please..tu eres el que tiene mas amistad con el" rogó Takao " ademas el nos odia" dijo cabizbajo.

"el no los odia, estoy seguro...en cambio a mi tal vez dentro de poco lo haga..." esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro con un deje de tristeza para que nadie lo oyera. No podía vivir con la decepción de kai lo odiase. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo bastante sensible y doblegable ante la aptitud de Hiwatari.

"por favor, Rayyy...." chillo el jefe mas desesperado que antes " ándele si?? Por fis...andele si??? Ya pues no seas malito...¡¡¡" esto ultimo lo dijeron en coro con cara de perritos falderos.

"he dicho NO y es NO mi respuesta" Ray seguia en pie con su respuesta. No Lo haría, tenia miedo que Kai lo lastimara utilizando una palabra dura contra el. Tenia miedo de desmoronarse ante el, y lo peor es que no sabia por que.

"ya pues, Ray-chan..ya puie.." aullaban los tres compañeros saltando alrededor de el chino. Alborotando su linda cabellera amarrada en una cinta cinta blanca.

"chicos, ya os dicho que no¡¡¡¡" volvio a decir, harto ya ¿acaso estos muchachos no entendían el significado de la palabra "no"? ¿no entendían can difícil se le hacia hablar con kai en este momento?

"por favor ray, no seas asi, kai podra ser una amargado, frio, arrogante, presumido, malvado, cruel..pero no muerde no le tengas miedo" dijo Takao animosamente esperanzado a que Ray accediera a llamar a kai.

Ray quiso estallar "kai no es todo eso¡¡¡ el es una buena y maravillosa persona¡¡¡ " se quedo con al boca abierta al igual que todos los demas. Abriendo los ojos amabarinos de par en par. Había defendido a Kai Hiwatari con capa y espada.

Entonces a todos menos a Ray se les formo una sonrisa como entendiéndolo todo.

"parece que estamos enamorados por aquí¡¡" dijo burlonamente Takao dándole un codazo amistoso a Ray que se habia sonrojado notablemente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo Max, haciendo ruborizo haciendo el sonrojo mas notable por piel blanca. Y trato de superarlo lo hizo para su suerte pero con mucho trabajo úú.

"yo..yo no...estoy enamorado...¡¡¡¡" grito Ray mientras el rubor natural de sus mejillas se hacia mas considerable. Haciendo que todos los demas rieran de sobremanera.

Esta vez a Max le toco burlarse "asi? Y entonces por que te sonrojas? Por que no quieres hablar con el???" pregunto con muchísima curiosidad mientras otros esperaban respuestas. Ray fulmino con rudeza a Max y a los demas con al mirada... perro aun asi ellos querían repuestas a sus preguntas.

"pues..yo...yo..yo..solo..yo eh...uh..ahhh..esta bien me convencieron¡¡¡¡" grito dándose por vencido y tratando de bajar el sonrojo en rostro. Mientras los demás celebraban felices. El jefe se acerco a Ray que estaba completa y totalmente avergonzado y le dijo el telefono y una libretita.

"ahí esta el numero del en donde Kai se hospeda, directo a la habitación de Kai" dijo el jefe con una sonrisa de aliento para Ray quien veia el teléfono perturbado. Takao y Max todavía celebraban. Se dirigio afuera donde no pudiera perturbarlo la incomodidad del ruido que Max y Takao hacían.

Ya afuera pudo respirar y pensar con claridad. El aroma de los cerezos de la familia kinomiya se mezclaba con aire, haciéndolo mas placentero el acto de salir a caminar.

Takao, Max y Kenny lo espiaban desde la puerta con cautela. Podain ver aun muy preocupado Ray a ya fuera con el telefono y la libretita que contenia el numero de Kai en mano, lo miraba con perturbación.

"¡hey¡¡ Ray¡¡ vamos llamalo ya¡¡ el señor dickenson vendra en cualquier momento¡¡queremos a kai para hoy¡¡¡" grito Takao a todo pulmon, rompiendo la tranquilidad y el silencio del domo, y descubriéndolos por completo, a ellos y a su escondite secreto.

"genial takao abriste tu bocota" dijo el jefe molesto. Pero Max no podia molestarse con Takao por alguna razon muy especial. Solo sonrio tiernamente y Takao tambien mostro una alegre sonrisa pensando en lo bello que era el rubio.

"que diablos hacen detrás de la puerta?? no me espíen¡¡¡¡ no soy un bebe" grito ray algo molesto por la intervención de sus amigos.

Tomo el telefono firmemente entre sus manos, con decisión. Marco los números indicados por el jefe. Y sono el timbré esperando que la otra persona tomase el teléfono para contestar.

-----------------------------------

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un bicolor por el umbral de la puerta. Le hecho un vistazo a toda la suite de lujo. Una vez mas.

Como en primer lugar estaba la sala, grande y espaciosa, pintarrajeado con colores pasteles y tonos claros, en sus paredes colgados unos bellos cuadros dignos de un apreciador del buen arte.

En el centro con una mesilla baja para el te para recibir a los invitados, al frente un enorme televisor junto con tres muebles pequeños y uno bastante grande. Todos forrados de suave y fino cuero negro. Y una colección de buenas películas de todos géneros para comodidad del el anfitrión (kai, mio¡¡) y para sus invitados de honor.

Después venia la cocina que contenia todo lo que alguien necesitaba para vivir y mucho mas.

Verduras, frutas, y carnes se encontraban en el refrigerador de ultimo modelo del año. Los reposteros estaban repletos de chucherias y dulces, y todo tipo de abarrotes que no necesitaban de congelación, cortesía del hotel. Y la moderna estufa era justamente para la ambición de un chef ya que al anfitrión y dueño de la habitación no le gustaba para nada pedir servicio a la habitación.

Seguidamente, el cuarto de baño de nuestro anfitrión, todo el cuarto de baño enlozado con mayólicas de suave color crema , decorados con flores pequeñas impresas en las azulejos. Después venia el gran y reluciente espejo junto con el lavabo que tenia encima todo lo que necesitaba el anfitrion para su limpieza total. Después estaba la ducha cubierta ya no con cortina si no con una vidriera traslucida que no dejaba ver cuando el anfitrion tomara un fresco baño. Y como principal atracción al fondo del cuarto de baño, estaba el Jacuzzi, en donde el anfitrion disfruta relajantes baños de agua tibia, caliente o con espumas y brubujas, si el señor lo desea. Esta a eleccion.

Y finalmente y para satisfacción del dueño y señor de la suite. La habitación ganadora del premio a la habitación mas perfecta. Una cama suave y cómoda con suaves y acolchonadas almohadas su superficie, todo forrado con un juego de sabanas blancas de tejido egipcio. 4000 fibras de perfección textil al alcance de el anfitrion del departamento. Y un tocador en donde reposan las lociones y cepillos. Cosas que le casi nunca utiliza. Y con una una terraza con fabulosa vista a las luminosas calles de Japón para agrado del señor, en donde disfruta todas las tardes leyendo alguna obra literaria con una humeante taza de te o café o donde se la pasa pintando para su propia diversion.

Kai avanzo hasta su cama y se recuesto sobre ella, boca abajo, ya no quiere pensar mas, yo queria pensar mas, no mas en el, queria concentrar su mente en otras cosas, no en el.

Pero no podia ni queria hacerlo.

Hundió su cabeza mas a la almohada. Tratando de asfixiar asi todos esas conmociones, tratando mas de no pensar en el... no mas...no podia soportar la mala jugada que le hacia su corazon, no podia soportar la mala jugaba que le habian hecho sus emociones que florecían y estaban listas preparadas para concretarse en el. En el. Solo en el. Completa y totalmente en el. En ese chico.

Pero deseaba ser ignorante en lo que sentía. Deseaba por todos su medios desaparecer eso sentimientos que lo estaban volviendo mas vulnerable. Mas sensible. Mas dócil, mas dúctil a sentir, a querer, a amar.

Pero lamentablemente para su ´´buena suerte´´ empezaba a darse cuenta que no seria asi. De que no desaparecería a esos sentimientos asi como asi. De que le sentimiento en vez de desvanecerse, se hacia mas fuerte.

Odiaba senitr asi, odiaba lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse asi. Completamente enamorado de el. Le frustraba completamente esto.

Porque ¿Desde cuanto él habia empezado a sentir esas inútiles e inservibles emociones?. ¿Y desde cuando él se dejaba dominar completamente por ellas?. Odiaba sentirse nervioso y preocupado , maldecía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y latia fuertemente golpeando su pecho, odiaba sentir aquel delicioso y placentero calor recorriéndole... Odiaba todas esas sensaciones y otras tantas mas que lo mataban lenta y dolorosamente... Pero ese no era su mayor problema. No!!!. No bastaba con ese simple hecho.

No era suficiente.

El problema era la persona a quien estaban dirigidas todas estas emociones, y la causante de todas ellas. Esa persona era un ex white tiger, un bladebleaker, su compañero de equipo, y para colmo al que tenia le mas cariño. Era Ray Kon, Por dios¡¡¡

Y ahora estaba él, ahi, en medio de su cama, tratando de evitar pensar en el, en esa persona. Tratando de no tomar en cuenta todo lo que ahora sentia. Y sin embargo, aun cuando se encontraba len silencio, no podía dejar de pensar en eso...en eso que sentia...en el...

Y le dolia pensar en el, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podia dejar de pensarle.

Era asombrosamente impresionable e increíble que el señor, el gran Kai hiwatari, el mejor, el don perfección, el principe de hielo, se hubiera enamorado de la persona mas maravillosa y bella de todo el mundo. De ese chico, ese chico llamado Ray Kon, pues es chico no era cualquier chico. Con sus llamativos ojos ambarinos gatunos, con su cabello negro largo y sedoso, con sus labios carnosos y sensuales, provocativos, con sus dulce y tierna mirada, la cual lo derretia por dentro. Con sus bellas, finas y delicadas y curiosas fracciones felinas. Su atractivo cuerpo, con sus suaves y ladinos pasos....ahhh..no estaba pensando en el de nuevo...vamos¡¡¡ kai¡¡¡ no puedes dejar de pensar en el, por que el es lo mas raro y hermoso que has visto en este mundo.

Y lo que mas le entristecía era que este bellísimo niño jamas le correspondería. Por que alguien el no le merecía, en lo absoluto.

Para suerte de el tiembre del telefono sonó cortando todos sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia esa persona. Camino hacia sala y alzo el telefono hasta su oreja.

-----------------------------------

"h-hoo-la..ka-kai??" hablo Ray nervioso. Podia escuchar la respiración de aquel hermoso muchacho que estaba al otro lado del telefono.

Era el? Era el. Maldita sea¡¡¡ era el..y por primera vez en su vida no estaba listo"Ray??" dijo la voz perdiendo todo su toque de frialdad.

"si, soy yo..." dijo Ray tratando de disimular su alteración. Es que últimamente cuado hablaba con el bicolor se hacia mas sensible a su emociones.

"¿qué quieres...?" pregunto Kai tratando de recuperar su antigua pose.

"ohh..este—yoo...ammm..heee..yo..solo..." sus voz sonaba extraña. Algo le pasaba, el otro lo sabia, lo conocia, y le hizo preocuparse de sobremanera.

"¿pasa algo...Ray? pregunto dejando notar su preocupación por el chino que quien lo noto y pudo evitar sonreir y sentirse feliz.

"estas preocupado por mi..???" se atrevió a preguntar el chino a su kai ¿su kai? Era curioso ¿por qué dijo su kai? Se regaño a si mismo.

"opues...yoo.." ahora era el turno de tartamudear para Kai " bueno sss...quise decir no¡..bueno que querias decirme..." pregunto al fin irritado y molesto consigo mismo..se maldijo a si mismo.

"Oh.." en la voz de ray se podia descifrar desilusión. Kai se sintio eternamente culpable, quiso asesinarse.

"bueno..si..un poco..." dijo con tono glacial, pero tratando de arreglarlo.

"ahh..me alegra" ray se sonrojo de manera al decir esto, y se le hizo una ilusion de que al otra persona si le importaba.

"entonces me diras que me ibas a decir??" pregunto el bicolor ocultando su nerviosidad tras la fachada de indeferencia. Su cara empezó a arder por alguna razón. Sin darse cuenta un fuerte rubor color carmín cubrió sus pálidos y bonitos pómulos.

Ray se sintio mas en confianza "ahh..si eso..pues te llamaba para avisarte que bueno tenias que venir a la casa de takao, el señor dickenson nos habia pedido reunirnos, y bueno Kenny se olvido de avisarte" solto sin tartamudear. Se quedo esperando repuesta alguna.

"...."

"Kai?? Estas ahí??

"si..."

"podras venir??? Puedes decir no si no quieres...creo que eso fue irresponsabilidad por parte de Kenny y bueno..." ray en realidad queria que Kai viniera a aquí, aunque sea para verlo en toda su esplendor. Eso si seria un verdadero milagro, para el una fantasia.

"ire..en este momento..salgo para...y voy a matar a kenny por no haber avisado antes..." dijo ácidamente pero muy feliz ¿feliz? ¿Acaso kai hiwatari conocía la palabra felicidad? Cuando estaba al lado el chino, si. Al tendría un pretexto para poder a ver Ray, a su Ray, se regaño mentalmente por su pensamiento "pero gracias por tomarte la molestia de llamarme" dijo sarcásticamente sin poder evitarlo.

"no fue nada, al principio no queria hacerlo, pensaba que me gritarias...y bueno...yo..." ray se sentia avergonzado por haber dicho eso. Se estaba preparando para recibir una buena respuesta a la hiwatari.

"yo jamás te haria eso...Ray" dijo el bicolor en tono suave sin poder controlarlo.

"jjeeje..gracias kai" ray se sintio de nuevo dichoso.

"bien, ya voy para aya" dijo kai otra vez con su habitual modo frio pero sutilmente "nos vemos aya, Ray"

"te espero, kai" dijo para que finalmente se cortara la comunicación.

------------------------------------

Kai colgo el teléfono, una sonrisa se le formo en su inexpresable rostro. Sentia su cara arder.

´tal vez sea por el calor´ pensó dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para remojarse la cara para que asi tal vez se le pasara su supuesto acaloramiento. Lleno el lavo de agua, y con las dos manos mojándose la rostro por completo, con desesperación. Pero el calor era constante. Finalmente levanto al rostro y enfoco los ojos carmines en el gran espejo. No era el calor que hacia el producto del ardor en su cara, era solo un intenso rubor en sus mejillas pintadas. Se miro enojado, se sintió avergonzado, casi humillado. Ahora si esto era la gota que derramo el vaso, esto no podía ser, no podía soportarlo ni un minuto mas, no podria mas con esto, no podria seguir escondiéndolo mas. No podia permitirselo. Era suficiente.

Respiro hondo y lento tratando de calmar su amargura e impotencia al no poder hacer nada ante esos hermosos sentimientos que ya habían despertado en su ser.

Miro el reloj grande en la pared. Era tarde, eso lo resolveria después. No podia hacer esperar a su Ray ni un minuto mas ¿a su Ray? Bah¡ de nuevo con lo mismo, la misma de todos los dias.

Suspiro molesto y poniéndose una abrigo los suficientemente abrigador para pasar una noche allí. Luego salio de su habitación y de la suite a paso veloz. Bajo por ascensor y paso por la recepción dedicándole una sonrisa a al recepcionista que se enrojeció vorazmente. Cuando estuvo afuera se encontró nuevamente con el portero del millonario hotel.

"buenas noches, señor hiwatari" dijo amablemente este esperando como siempre el apuesto muchacho de ojos rojizos no le respondiera, pero esta vez no fue asi.

"buenas noches, hudson" correspondió Kai cortésmente. Y corrio velozmente hasta el paradero dejando al portero con boca ligeramente con al boca abierta. Y muy sorprendido por la no muy común cortesía de príncipe de hielo.

Se paro e hizo parar un taxi.

"taxi¡¡¡" grito suavemente sin peder su toque siseante. Esto basto para que rápidamente un automóvil pequeño de color amarillo, para frente a el. El subio al acto.

"a donde lo llevo, niño bonito?" pregunto una voz femenina, que resulto ser de una mujer de cabello pelirrojo oscuros y grandes ojos azules. Lo que no sorprendió a kai ya que el sabia que también habia mujeres taxistas.

"a los suburbios de la cuidad" respondio seriamente.

El auto arranco a toda velocidad esparciendo humo negro a su exterior.

-----------------------------

Basto que kai colgara para que se cortara la comunicación. Ray se sintio muy feliz y no pudo dejar de el escapar una risita nerviosa, ahora lo entendía todo, el estaba enamorado de Kai, siempre lo había estado, desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió un afecto muy especial y muy diferente hacia el

Quiso conseguir su amistad y con mucho esfuerzo, lo logro. Ahora quería conseguir su corazón, tal vez también podría conseguirlo.

Una fuerte corazonada le decia que si podría hacerlo.

Volvio a dentro en donde todos lo esperaban preocupados los demas.

"Ray¡¡¡¡" exclamaron Takao, Max y Kenny al unísono "que fue??"

" acepto, aunque algo a regañadientes pero ya viene para aca" respondió el con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna.

"bien" dijeron el jefe y takao dándose los cinco. A lo que jefe termino con todo el brazo y mano adoloridos. Takao y Max se abrazaron para festejar su buena suerte.

Takao podia sentir el sueve olor que desplegaban los cabellos rubios del angel al quien estaba abrazando. Podia sentir que estaba en una nube, un ese rubio encantador que tenia ahora en brazos, y Max podia sentir casi lo mismo. Parecia que se quedarían pegados asi para toda la vida. Hasta que sintieron que las miradas caian sobre ellos.

Eran Kenny y ray que los miraban con las cejas levantadas y con unas sonrisas picaronas y tiernas, haciendo que se soltaran por fin.

"que???" preguntaron exasperados ya punto de sonrojarse.

"nada" dijeron ellos en coro mirando al techo encontrándolo muy interesante.

------------------------------------

"por favor, me bajo aquí" dijo kai con educación. El auto dejo de avanzar justamente al frente del domo kinomiya. El bicolor bajo muy apurado del auto.

"cuanto es?" pregunto kai con un tono bastante frio y serio sacando dinero de su billetera. La taxista sonrio cortésmente "no es nada...todo por que usted es muy un chico muy agradable, serio y sobre todo guapo" dijo guiándole un ojo. A lo que kai levanto un ceja con cara de extrañado.

Antes del que el auto se fuera, Kai disimuladamente "dejo caer" unos 50 dólares en el asiento delantero, antes de que este arrancara.

---------------------------------

DING DONG (T-T si, ya se, que orignal XP)

"yo abro¡¡¡" dijo Ray ´a lo mejor es kai´, Ademas los chicos jugaban cartas en el piso de la sala y sorprendentemente, kenny iba ganándoles a Takao y a Max.

"quien es?" pregunto Ray antes de abrir, de todas maneras habia que tomar precauciones.

"soy yo" dijo kai tratando de conservar el semblante de chico malo e implacable que siempre tenia. Ray abrio suavemente el porton de madera dejando pasar al atractivo muchacho de los ojos rubies.

"kai¡¡que bueno que llegaste¡¡" celebro Ray con una sonrisa. Quiso abrazarlo, Le alegraba mucho que estuviera aquí, junto a el.

"hmp." Gruño Kai avanzando hasta la casa de los kinomiya lo que indico que lo mejor seria abstenerse. A lo que Ray solo sonrio tiernamente siguiéndolo por detrás.

Cuando entraron encontraron a todos sentados en la mesa aguantándose las ganas de devorarse la comida, que mágicamente estaba todavia caliente.(OOO)

Takao, Max y Kenny estaban sentados en la mesa, se morían de hambre, y trataban de tragarse la comida de un solo bocado. En especial Takao que luchaba consigo mismo para no comerse la comida el solo y de un santiamén.

"ah¡¡¡¡¡ a que hora vendra el malo y amargado de kai¡¡¡¡tengo hambre¡¡¡" solto exasperado Takao que ya babeaba por el olor de la comida.

"takao no digas eso¡¡¡" reclamo Kenny nerviosmente "puede ser que el..."

"te este escuchando" dijo una glacial voz que provenia desde la obscuridad de la sombras. La imponente figura de Kai Hiwatari estaba parada ahí escuchando lo takao decia de su persona.

"kaii¡¡¡¡" exclamaron ellos. Takao trago saliba. Este solo le dirigió una mirada de ´ vuelve a decir algo y las veras bien feo´ y se retiro a un lugar apartado del comedor. Con tal de estar lejos de ellos. Mucho mejor. Se dedico a ver la noche desde uno de los ventanales, la unica salida y entrada abierta que tenia vista a la noche el...´como tu...Ray´ susurro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras en su mente se plasmaba la imagen de su amado de los ojos dorados. Cuando se dio cuenta reprimió la sonrisita convirtiéndola en una hostil mueca, se recrimino asi mismo por su acción. Oculto su sombrio rostro bajo los cabellos de su copete.

El timbre sono de nuevo. Ray fue de nuevo a abrir . Finalmente, después de bastante rato, el señor Dicekeson llegó junto con el saludando a los chicos amenamente y sonriendo abiertamente al ver la hambrienta que tenía pintada Takao.

"buenas noches a todos chicos" saludo. El sonrió simpáticamente a todos, que casi respondieron con el mismo tono de voz, todos menos kai.

"Sr. Dickenson, buenas noches lo estábamos esperando.." saludó cortésmente Kenny

"Jefe, podrías saludar luego? La comida! Quiero comer..." dijo suplicante Takao que no podía evitar de dejar de mirar aquellos suculentos, ricos, super deliciosos potajes con los ojso desorbitados, que estaban a punto de volverlo completamente maniático si no se los comía ene se mismo momento.

El señor Dickenson se sentó tranquilamente con los demas sonriendo graciosamente al ver la cara de perro que habia puesto Tako

"Está bien Takao, puedes comer, todos pueden, mientras les explicaré el por que esta reunion"

"SIIII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ " Takao empieza a arrasar con todo lo que hay en la mesa desde la sopa hasta el delicioso postre "ña....ñan..aña.nan..rico.. " balbuceo hablando mientras que comia con la boca abierta repleta de comida.

"Takao...no hables con la boca llena es de mala educación..." dijo kenny un par de veces contemplándole con exasperacion y indicándole que tiene que utilizar los cubiertos para comer como una personal nomal, como todas, como las manos.

Takao parece que nunca substituirá su placer por la comida, a pesar de todos su defectos, el es quien mantiene mas unido al equipo, con esos disparates tan propios del chico.

Kai, quien estaba al costado de Ray, que comia con perfecto silencio, total educación e instrucción y muy particular en el, ya que el era de la alta clase, con un gesto mas rejado y ya mostrando total frialdad y desagrado hacia todos, esto hizo sentirse a Ray dichoso por dentro. Abriendo sus bellísimos ojos rubíes al recorrer la mesa aparentando ningún interés alguno por la comida, aunque estaba riquísima, la había preparado Ray, claro estaba. Y sonrio disimulada mente sin poder evitarlo.

Después de que todos terminaron de comer, y quedaron completamente satisfechos empezo a hablar

"bien, chicos, veo que están ansiosos por saber por que lo reuní, además para comer exquisita comida de Ray" argumento Dickenson haciendo soltar una risita avergonzada y con pena a Ray " pues..bien tengo que informales que viajaran a Paris"

todos se quedaron a atonitos. A Takao se le cayo el tenedor de las manos mientras que a kenny se le resbalo el vaso de refresco de los dedos. A eexpcion de Kai que solo abrio los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Pero nada mas.

Luego de pronto todos se relajaron...

"y bueno señor dickeson para que se supone que iremos a Paris?" pregunto Takao que seguía empachándose. Mientras los demas toman refresco para calmar la sed.

"si, para que iremos?" preguntó Max. Ray y Kenny tomaban con calma.

"pues iran a francia de vacaciones..." respondio el señor dickenson simplemente dejando a casi todos con la boca abierta.

TBC

------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Comentarios, tomatazos, opiniones, criticas.

Seiji Sawamura or Damika H.


	2. La decision

Damika H: Hello:::: every body n-n con ustedes el ff y contesto reviews al final, Gracias¡¡

"..." dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros personajes. Varia de cuerdo al dialogo.

(...) comentarios de la autora.

&...& lo que la autora quisiera decir pero no debe

Chapeter two: La decisión

$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

El silencio se hizo inevitable entre ellos.

"pues Irán a Francia de vacaciones..." respondió el señor dickenson simplemente dejando a casi todos con la boca abierta.

Takao abrió los ojos con asombro, y casi se le cae la comida la boca. Max y Kenny se contemplaban atónitos, Ray solo parpadeaba y trataba de asimilar al información recibida. Kai dejo el tenedor quieto en el aire, el tampoco se lo esperaba. ¿vacaciones? ¿en Francia??? ¿juntos???

"va...vaca..vacaciones????" preguntaron tartamudeando los cuatro a la señor Dickenson que solo asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. Pasivamente. Como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera algo muy importante.

"si, chicos...vacaciones para ustedes..." repitió el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los bladeblakears todavía no se lo podían creer.

"pero por que???" pregunto kenny. Era la pregunta que todos y que hasta Kai se hacia.

"pues por que..este año no habrá torneo" respondió simplemente. La expresión de sorpresa de la cara Takao cambio por una de desilusión. Este año no podría ganarles a los otros equipos en el gran torneo.

"que?????, ¿no habrá torneo???? ;; buaaa..."exclamo mientras que golpeo la mesa con una puño haciendo que casi se derramarán los potajes.

"Takao¡¡¡ idiota¡¡" exclamaron todos, enojados, menos Kai que solo le dirigió una temible mirada y Dickenson que solo se limito a cerrar los ojos.

"Takao, cálmate ya" Max le tomo suavemente la mano, indicándole con la mirada que había derramado un poco de comida de su boca mientras hablaba, Takao, solo sonrió apenadamente. Por ambas sensaciones. Dickenson solo pudo reír apenadamente ante la reacción de Takao, la sopa de fideos había salpicado en su cara. Junto con la cara de los demás, afortunadamente menos a Kai.

El señor Dickenson saco del bocillo de su saco un pañuelo con el que dispuso secarse la rostro empapado "si, por eso, los agentes de la BBA y yo decidimos darles un descanso y vacaciones a los campeones mundiales por hacer muy bien su trabajo por estos 4 años juntos y completamente gratis¡¡¡" expreso con alegría.

Los chicos se volvieron a mirar fijamente. ¿vacaciones? Al fin¡¡¡¡¡¡¡(uuu..parranda..jejeje)

"¡¡¡¡que bien¡¡¡¡" expresaron los 4 bladeblakears con jubilo sonriéndose y imaginándose en ese momento los paisajes mas bellos de Paris, la torre Eiffel, los grandes y grandiosos bulevares, calles de la bella y romántica Francia, todas estas bellas efigies quedándose grabadas en sus frágiles mentes. Por fin tendrían las vacaciones de sus vidas. Y era completamente gratis nn.

Kai había permanecido todo ese tiempo en silencio, ensimismado en si, y en sus pensamientos, que no le dejan tranquilo, extenuándole la susodicha paciencia. Preguntándose una y otra vez si debía ir o no.

Y Los chicos todavía seguían festejando su buena suerte.

###&#&#&&#&#

Cuando ya había terminado la cena, Takao ofreció a al señor Dickenson quedarse, este se negó rotundamente por un fuerte contratiempo que tendría que atender, pero acepto esperar mientras venia a recogerlo su transporte.

Ray estaba en la cocina lavando los platos siendo ayudado por Takao y Max.

"Takao..cálmate, que acabaras mojando toda la cocina..." apeló Ray divertido ante las niñerías de Takao que jugaba con Max salpicándole agua.

Se veían tan divertidos y alejados del mundo real, tan tiernos y juguetones. No puedo evitar sonreír ante aquella visión, tan tierna, tan infantil, se sentía feliz y contento de que sus amigos se divirtieran mucho. No sabia por que pero aquella escena le suavizaba y conmovía mas. Era como estar cuidando a dos de sus rorros hermanos. Parecían dos jóvenes tan inocentes y idos del mundo real, tan entretenidos en su juego. La sonrisa solo pudo agrandarse mas.

Pero el podía ver algo mas en aquel juego infantil, algo mas había, en sus ojos lo veía, como una especie de juego de la seducción, pero ellos lo jugaban a su manera, diferentemente, mucho mas inocente. En cada uno podia ver sus orbes brillar de alegría y amor para si, solo concentrados en la persona que tenían al frente. Las sonrisas de sus rostro reflejaban todo tipo de emociones incontrolables que solo se podían demostrar así. Por medios de actos.

"vamos Ray, no seais un amargado..." acuso Takao sonriendo feliz. Dejándose ganar por Max en su guerra de agua. Ray solo se rio entretenidamente viéndolos jugar y ensuciar y mojar todo con el agua.

"chicos...cuidado¡¡¡" aviso Ray todavía con la sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro de ángel. Pero estos no hacían caso seguían jugueteando, que en vez de ayudar a Ray, causaban mas estragos. Ray pudo sentir como el agua le empezaba a salpicar a el también. Y sus ropas se humedecían.

Takao le estaba arrojando agua. Burlón ante la cara de angustia de Ray al ver sus ropas todas mojadas. Trato de parecer enojado pero solo se le pudieron escapar de sus labios mas risitas forzadas.

"Takao¡¡¡" chillo el mientras cerraba un ojo tratando de que no le cayese mas agua. Tratando de resguardarse con los fornidos brazos que tenia.

"vamos, Ray, juega con nosotros¡¡" animo Max todo empapado en gotas de agua, esparcidas por sus cabellos rubios y su cara. Ray lo pensó, ´tendria algo de malo jugar un poco, nahh¡¡¡ esta bien.

"bien, llego su fin" rió maliciosamente el neko-jin muy divertido, lazándoles agua también, tratando de llevarles el paso a sus compañeros.

Y la cocina solo era pura risa y juego. Se escuchaban las divertidas y escandalosas amenazas de Takao y las graciosas y tontas risas de Max paseándose por el aire junto con las quejas de un muy emocionado Ray. Todos bromeaban y carcajeaban sin parar como niños. Sus risas eran tan suaves y tranquilas, a la vez tan escandalosas y exageradas. Era un ambiente menos tenso donde todos jugaban animadamente.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Kai como siempre recostado sobre una de las paredes, con esa expresión de serena tranquilidad, esa expresión de hostilidad innata, pero a la vez tan sutil y bonita, esa expresión que decía que no quiera ser molestado por algún "infante", lo que nadie sabia, es que se volvía loco, loco de soledad por dentro. La soledad y tristeza le carcomía por todo su ser. Debilitándolo mas y mas, matándole lentamente.

"veo que todavía no te has decidido, verdad Kai?" una voz retumbo en su cabeza, pero no hubo necesidad de voltear para ver de quien se traba, el bicolor tenia mucho mas desarrollado su sentido auditivo a causa de los fuertes entrenamientos en la abadía. Era la voz bonachona de el señor Dickenson. Que había estado allí desde no hace mucho tiempo observándole en la sombras y en silencio acostumbrados.

"hmp..." gruño Kai en forma de respuesta. No quería hablar. No quería contestar a nadie aquella pregunta, ni menos a el.

"vamos kai, creo que deberías ir..." argumento Dickenson apropiadamente. Kai se giro hacia el. El bicolor lo miro entre desafiante y confundido. ¿qué era lo que trataba de decir este viejo loco? ¿qué era lo que trataba de insinuar?. Lo miro calculadoramente examinando la supuesta mirada inocente que tenia Dickenson.

"¿¿que dice?? Que debo ir con ellos??" cuestiono lenta y pausadamente sin perder el tono siseante de su fría voz. El sr. dickenson solo alzo los hombros en forma significativa pero como quien no quiere la cosa.

"no lo se, yo no dije nada, Kai, es tu decisión...aunque creo que deberías tomarte un descanso, vas demasiado tenso y algo distraído...no te caerían mal unas buenas tus compañeros" dijo como insinuando no querer decir nada.

"eh?" pronuncio Kai confundido. ¿ir de vacaciones?

"pues...digo, yo para pasar un rato vacacionando, divirtiéndote y pasar un momento agradable con tus amigos...y para deshacerte del estrés y para poder pensar claramente...y fortalecer tus lazos con tus compañeros..." dijo mirando para otro lado, mientras que Kai le miraba con una ceja levantada.

"ellos no son mis amigos..." negó rotundamente cruzándose de brazos. Mintiéndose mas.

Dickenson sonrió triunfantemente por alguna rara razón.

"no...tu sabes que no son ciertas tu palabras, Kai, aunque quieras o no, ellos son tus amigos.."dijo sonriendo. Kai lo miro con furia, esa furia resaltaba sus ojos rubíes oscuros haciéndolos brillar de enojo. ¿cómo ese viejo se atrevia a contradecirle en sus propias palabras?. No importaba, lo negaría, como casi siempre hacia.

"ellos no son mis amigos, yo no tengo amigos, yo jamás podrá ser amigo de esos inútiles crios, son tan inmaduros..." recató con rabia. Engañándose mas, la verdad era que se había encariñado con estos chicos, y en muy especial con Ray.

"tal vez..Kai..tal vez..pero no puedes negarme que te habéis amistado con Ray.." menciono mordazmente sonriendo satisfecho con picardía mientras se alejaba todo campante abandonando solo a Kai. Dejándolo muy meditabundo.

$&$&$&$&&

El estridente sonido Ti-ti del timón del taxi hizo salir de la casa de Takao al señor Dickenson, todo apurado, con su portafolios bajo el brazo y su típico sombrerito en su pelada cabeza.

"mañana saldrá su vuelo a las 10:00 a.m..." dijo el señor dickenson antes de irse y subir al taxi. Fue despedido por Takao, Max, Ray y Kenny con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"adiós¡¡¡" dijeron como despedida alzando las manos al aire al ver el auto desaparecer a lo lejos.

Pero Kai se había quedado dentro de la casa, pensando en su situación, en su hermosa situación ¿vacaciones con los bladeblakears? Sonaba muy tentador....bah¡ genial¡ ser la niñera personal de los chiquillos inmaduros esos...genial¡¡¡

Ya eran las 10:00 de la noche, los muchachos veían televisión. Kenny, por su parte ya se había ido a su casa a trabajar en los nuevos datos de Driger y empacar sus valijas. Ray y Max habían sido invitados por Takao a pasar unos cuantos dias en el domo Kinomiya, a lo que estos aceptaron felices y gustosos a Kai también le pregunto si quería quedarse, a lo que el respondió con su acostumbrado silencio.

Pero Ray tenia la vana y desesperada idea que su amado se quedaría, quedaría allí, con el, que no se iría. De que Kai se quedaría con ellos, junto a el, para no irse jamás de su lado, tenia esa estúpida y tan dudable esperanza en si, que iba creciendo en su ser y que cada vez ocupaba mas espacio en su vida, en su mente, que cada se apoderaba mas y mas de su inconsciente, completamente, que cada vez se iba tornando como forma de vida.

Si, una torturante forma de vida, construida, formada y fortalecida por aquella ilusión de ver a su perfecto amado todos los días, con su pose de indiferencia y completa antipatía ante todos, no importaba, si el estaba allí, eso bastaba.

No importaba si no le hablaba, con su sola presencia, bastaba para que su mundo pudiera iluminarse. No importaba si no le dirigiera una sola palabra en todo el día, tan solo una mirada fría de parte del bicolor bastaba y sobraba para estar mas radiante que un sol.

De lo que no estaba muy enterado era de Kai no pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Este quería por todo el oro del mundo desaparecer aquel sentimiento, aquel palpitar del corazón que se producía al verlo, al sentir cerca, a el o a su indescriptible aroma. Ese delicioso aroma, que solo podía ser de neko-jin, de aquel hermoso muchacho. Quería esfumar aquélla sensación de electricidad que recorría su sangre y la hacia hervir de emoción constante. Quería eso...por que no podía sentir...era malo...sentir...amar..desear estaban contra todos sus principios.

Simplemente lo único que se le ocurría en aquellos desesperantes momentos de angustia, para poder apartar esos indeseables sentimientos de su cabeza, era alejarse de el, de Ray y de todo lo que tenia que ver con el, alejarse de el, de su exquisito aroma, de su cuerpo de adonis. De todo su esplendor. Tal vez asi esos remordimientos de su mente podría borrar.

"$"&&"$$$$$$

A oscuras, Takao y Max estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala del domo, felices y muy relajados disfrutando de las divertidas caricaturas de la televisión que pasaban en el canal de dibujos animados. Después algo aburridos de los dibujos, empezaron a ver muy entretenidos una maratón de películas de Terror.

Estaban justamente en la parte mas emocionante, la respiración del rubio se hizo mucho mas pausada de lo normal, y justo cuando apareció lo peor, Max solo abrió sus orbes celestes de impresión y susto, completamente horrorizado.

"ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡diosss, santísima trinidad¡¡¡" chillo dando un fuerte alarido asustado antes de taparse ambos ojos con ambas manos, ´madre santísima¡¡´. Takao, quien estaba solo a unos pasos mas detrás de Maxie, solo pudo reír suavemente ante aquel acto, pero al ver que Max estaba en realidad aterrado, por que hasta ese momento tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de no gritar como loco.

Entonces fue cuando Takao paso una de sus manos por el cuello de Max y lo atrajo mas hacia a el, este no se negó, y solo abrazarle suavemente, colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Takao. Acurrucándose el pecho de su compañero. Sintiendo la calidez que desplegaba el otro muchacho. Y aunque, el rubio, Max, por su parte se sentía algo mas que confundido pero aun así, no quiera rechazar aquel suave y dulce contacto de sus cuerpos. Era simplemente demasiado agradable como para hacerlo. Sentía sumamente protegido y por que no? Amado....

Se abrazaron mas como nunca lo habían hecho, tratando de conservarse mas en el aquel intento de cariñosa unión, sin saberlo.

De una leve distancia una mirada escarlata los observaba desde la oscuridad de la casa. Kai se encontraba en un ricon arrimado y fecundo de la oscura sala. Entre las sombras profesando sentimientos ocultos, desde el fondo de su ser, los cuales su mente trataba de suprimir a toda costa, le estaba haciendo mas daño del debido.

Contemplando a los dos tórtolos enamorados. Se veían tan lindos y tiernos...jha¡ bufo ente aquel en lo que el consideraba tonito pensamiento. ¿acaso sentía ternura al ver esta imagen gravarse en su mente? ¿ternura? Bah!! par de maricas enamorados! Estúpidos!! ¿ternura? Kai hiwatari sintiendo ternura?? Si, que mas...hmp¡

Giro la mirada para otro lado, tratando de verlos mas, de no sentir una sensación que lo llenaba de amargura, de no sentir envidia por ellos, ellos tenían a quien querer, pero el no, el no tenia a nadie. Una punzada de dolor le apretó el pecho, cerro los ojos con angustia, no tenia a nadie a quien querer...y tampoco nadie lo podría amar.

Se le escapo un leve suspiro, entristecido. De repente se dio cuenta de su propia acción. Consternado y casi humillado, bajo el rostro, confundido. Kai hiwatari suspirando??? Por amor??? Esto debía ser una locura, un sueño, que sueño ni que nada, una pesadilla, si ¡una terrible pesadilla!!!!

Y de repente se hallo pensando en su dolor de cabeza, en Ray. En aquel lindo y cariñoso chico, que le había demostrado su amistad y amor sinceros sin condición alguna. ¿amor ? ¿amor, era acaso con lo que le neko-jin le miraba? ´Ahh...¡¡¡¡´ se recrimino exasperado. En que demonios pensaba?? En fin. En era grave. Era muy grave.

Tenia que pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier otra cosa.

Alzo la mirada , se encontró con la luna...esa que siempre le hacia recordarle, a el, y a su esencia.

maldita sea¡¡, por que todo lo que veo, me recuerda el, no puedo seguir mas así ´ maldijo en su propia mente, enojado. Ese sentimiento empezaba a tomar mas forma de la que ya tenia.

Y pronto se encontró con la grave sorpresa de que solo podía pensar en su amor por el neko-jin. Debía hacer algo, y pronto, muy pronto, esto era terriblemente doloroso, sentir y no poder decir, desear y no poder expresar....le hería en el alma...el espíritu de fuego se incendiaba de amor puro..¡¡

Dentro de si, las vocecillas le destruían y carcomían con puras preguntas...era prácticamente insufrible, insoportable, intolerable.

Tendría que tomar fuertes medidas para callar aquellas vocecillas. Algo de inmediato.

De repente sintió como una extraña calidez empezaba estremecer su cuerpo, su fría piel, como un exquisito, suave y dulce aroma se llenaba en el aire...esa fragancia, solo era..solo podía ser de el..de Ray.

Kai, se giro a medias y se encontró con las dos orbes ambarinas que al perecer, el miraban fijamente por alguna razón, brillaban en la oscuridad emitiendo un brillo tan bonito, tan tierno...tan era solo de solo podía hacerlo el...deseaba que fuera por puro interés hacia...pero lo dudaba..

"Ray..."murmuro en el silencio. ´Ray´ el bello nombre resonaba en su mente volviéndole loco.

El solo le seguía observando con esos ojos tan bonitos, tan bellos, tan preciosos y rara e insólitamente hermosos y dorados, tan propios y únicos de síntomas de..enamorado? acaso??. Había algo en esos ojos, en esos raros ojillos ámbares, que denotaban mucha emoción (&y si que lo hacían¡¡créanme &) había una emoción, una muy fuerte emoción que, de alguna u otra manera, era dirigida hacia, solo para el...pero no estaba seguro, pero quería que así fuera.

El se acerco mas y se puso en frente de Kai. Dejándolo por segunda vez en su vida, notablemente pasmado.

"que quieres?" pregunto fríamente Kai. Cruzándose de brazos. Ray solo sonrió sutilmente. El neko-jin podía sentir la sensación, esa sensación tan hermosa al estar junto a el, esa sensación tan bella y a la vez tan asfixiante de estar enamorado. le gustaba estar con el aunque sea a distancia. Ese aroma de puro acero, ese olor, esa fragancia tan distintiva a el, y ese candor tan fuerte y cálido como el mismísimo fuego, ese cuerpo denotaba cuando le rozaba. Tan delicioso...tan perfecto...todo en el..todo en Kai...su cuerpo, su irresistible y esbelto cuerpo, su rostro, su bello rostro, de altos y suaves pómulos, adornando curiosamente con graciosas marcas azules triangulares, con unos labios tan bien definidos y tan seductores, y su mirada, su fría mirada escarlata, era tan oscura e hipnotizante.

Era perfecto...perfección, ese era su segundo nombre...eso era el, la pura perfección.

"no, no, nada, solo observaba la luna al igual que tu....verdad que es muy bonita?" argumento con voz soñadora viendo la bella luna. No recibió respuesta, no le importo, Por que el ya no veía a la luna, no la veia, ni ella, ni al cielo ni a las estrellas ¿para que ver todo eso tan hermoso? Ya tenia su propia luna, cielo y estrellas en la tierra. Tan solo bastaba con volver a contemplarle para sentirse capaz de amar... "¿me puedo quedar contigo?" pregunto temerosamente, paso algunos segundos la respuesta en la incertidumbre, sin obtenerla.

Kai solo le observo con una ceja levantada, tratando de ocultar su común tembladera, que solo se producía cuando el estaba demasiado cerca suyo, y que por cierto, disimulaba muy bien. "como quieras..." susurro en un desesperado intento de tornar su normal tono glacial. Pero el ya no podía seguir viendo la noche, ya no, ya nada mas era magnífico que el...solo el podía superarles...solo el.

El chino sonrió y pero no pudo resistirse a preguntar otra vez "mmm..estee...Kai...¿iras con nosotros a Francia?" Kai se quedo helado, quito (mas helado de lo que es, jojo) el joven chino seguía esperando la repuesta en silencio.

"Kai...?" volvió a preguntar. Kai no se movía.

"Kai...? responde..." reclamo, tratando de que no sonara como uno.

Kai, al fin digno a girar para verlo.

"no, no ire, y ni pienso ir" respondió al fin fríamente, usando un tono y timbre mucho mas doliente que otros anteriormente, pero aunque no le creyeran, este le dolía mas el. Ray en aquel instante pudo sentir como su corazón se destruida en pedazos. Pudo sentir como se quebraba el espejo de su ilusión. Se le quebró la voz, quiso llorar, quiso llorar, por alguna razón, le dolió escuchar esa repuesta salir de sus labios...y lloro...lloro en silencio..tratando de reprimir su lamento continuo.

"por que?? no lo entiendo..es que..por que??" se atrevió a preguntar tratando de no sonar desesperado. Kai no volteaba. Solo podía escuchar los sollozos de chino que trataba de reprimir. Dolía...hería verle sollozar de aquella manera....

"pues por que no soporto ser la niñera de chicos insoportables..." respondió bajando la mirada, con voz helada, que basto para que Ray explotara en lagrimas...

Y no pudo contenerse. "eso es lo que soy, Kai?" la voz de Ray sonaba triste y quebrada por el llanto que trataba de reprimir, la angustia oprimía su corazón como a una esponja, haciéndolo acongojarse por completo mientras las lagrimas bajan y marcaban sus suaves mejillas. Sus orbes doradas se habían vuelto rojas de tanto llorar. Brillaban de tristeza por el dilema. Sintió desmoronarse en ese instante.

"¿eso, eso soy para ti, insoportable?" volvió a preguntar con rudeza. Kai no respondió, seguía quieto, como ausente. Tratando de no escuchar los llantos y preguntas del otro chico que retumbaban en sus ahora frágiles oídos.

"bien, no me respondes...bien...me parece muy bien¡¡" soltó enérgicamente. Mas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos dorados, sintiéndose morir ¿eso era lo que pensaba Kai de el? ¿qué era un mocoso insoportable?? Que dolor sentía¡¡ que desilusión mas grande¡¡. Que sufrimiento eterno¡¡

"si, Kai, nadie es perfecto, solo tu, nadie mas lo es, nadie es perfecto para Kai hiwatari...solo el, después de el todos somos idiotas...somos basura..somos nada¡¡" dijo enojado casi gritando, le dolía, le lastimaba, mucho...sangraba de dolor...las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin poder evitárselo, lagrimas de frustración, de amargura, de desilusión...

Kai solo podía seguir en silencio. Aguantándose las ganas de negárselo.

"verdad que es así? Verdad que es así? Si algo no es perfecto, no es para ti...todos somos unos inútiles...tu eres el perfecto, solo tu..." exclamo entristecido.

Kai solo podía callar, resistiéndose las ganas de gritarle en la cara que lo amaba.

"si tanto no me soportas, será mejor que me vaya.." susurro entre lagrimas vivas, llenas de ilusiones rotas, en pedazos. Era lo único que quedaba de ellas. Kai no le quería, ni si quiera lo consideraba como compañero. El era nada para el, nada. Eso lo hizo sentirse despreciable.

Kai solo le podía escuchar sollozar en dolor, romper en el llanto, tratando de reprimirse la culpa, el dolor que sentía al oír a su niño, al niño al que amaba, llorar por el. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, con aflicción irrebatible. Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza tratando de desistirse de no voltear a verle.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, el corazón le domino, no pudo resistírsele ver a su niño, se giro para verle.

Fue la visión mas bella y la vez mas horrible que pudo existir para el ...

Ray, su bello niño, el chico de quien estaba locamente enamorado..su dulce dolor de cabeza...lloraba a lagrima viva, el sabia que era sensible, pero no al extremo...Ray sollozaba, con la cabeza gacha, se podía ver a sus orbes doradas brillar de angustia y decepción tremendas. Algunas cabellos azabache de el neko-jin caían por su frente a causa del repentino moviendo brusco de su cuerpo al sentirse rechazado de aquella sutil pero penetrante forma.

Kai tenia tremendas ganas de consolarle, de decirle, de confesarle, de gritarle que todo eso que había dicho era mentira, una gran y falsa mentira, que lo quería, que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, pero no podía, las palabras no salían, se quedaban en su garganta atrapadas por una fina capa de orden mental.

Y quiso abrazarle, y ahí parte del deseo le domino el corazón, sin poder hacer nada, el fuerte poder mental.

No pudo desistirse ante tal situación, tan tentadora.

Deslizo suave y cariñosamente su mano por la suave y empapada mejilla de Ray por las lagrimas, este no podia cuenta de aquélla dulce acción, estaba demasiado herido. Se la acaricio tiernamente. Le dolía..mucho, le hería muco verle en aquel estado...el era el culpable...quería matarse...no pudo con su sentido de culpabilidad.

Y casi cedió ante el. Ante su frustración...

Pero desistió.

"no, Ray, el único que se va a ir de aquí soy yo..."susurro en tono impávido, aunque por dentro quería morir de la culpa. Alejo su mano del pómulo de Ray, alejándose del suave contacto...de aquel angelical contacto que le hacia sentir por los cielos...

Y salió corriendo de allí, del domo Kinomiya, sin hacer ruido y estruendo movimientos ágiles y llenos de elegante cautela. Salió corriendo de ahí, muerto del miedo? Tal vez...De haber hecho aquel dulce contacto...asustado, y en especial con sufrimiento...dolía...haberle hecho llorar...la culpa invadió todo sus sentidos...llenándolo de rencor y odio hacia si mismo...

Y Ray, lo vio irse...sin remordimientos algunos, sin tomarle en cuenta, en vano fue su llanto...en vano fueron sus lagrimas, llenas de desilusión...llenas de anhelos resquebrajadas.

Dolido, y sumergido en su dolor, se apoyo en la pared continua, y fue arrodillándose, quedándose sentado en el frio suelo. Atrayendo su finas, pero atléticas piernas hacia su pecho, cercándolas con sus brazos y balanceándose para adelante y hacia atrás, entrando en una especia de trance.

Se hizo una pregunta ¿cómo era que alguien tan hermoso y casi perfecto como Kai pudiera hacerle tanto daño?

Mas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, desconsoladamente..

"por que?..¿por qué?..por que..." se repetía mientras seguía balanceándose sobre el peso de su cuerpo para adelante y para atrás "yo te amo...no lo entiendes? No lo ves? Por que tienes que irte asi? De esa manera...por que piensas eso de mi? Soy tan insoportable para ti acaso Kai?...me duele lo que me hayas dicho...que me lo hayas insinuado..y lo peor fue que cuando te pregunte, no me respondiste...¿por qué Kai? Por que no quieres ir con nosotros?.." murmuro preguntándose entre llantos angustiados. Todos en silencio perpetuo. Todos en una callada afonía. Todos sus lloriqueos en una muda agonía.

Lo que no sabia era que Kai sufría, incluso mas o igual que el.

Sentia que no era correcto...no era correcto...Un Hiwatari estaba destinado a no enamorarse, a no conocer el amor, a no conocer jamas su significado. Sin embargo el lo hizo, y lo hizo de la criatura, el muchacho mas bello y sensible de todo su mundo...y le habia lastimado....

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar...mas tiempo, a solas, con su negra y obstinada sombra, necesitaban ordenar sus prioridades...

&

To be continue (TBC)

&&&Muajajajajaajajajaajajajajajaajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajaja&&&&

Damika H: muajajajajajjajajajajaa...

¿?: ya estamos al aire, Damika...

Damika H: OO..ahí si? ....jejejeje...hum (aclarándose la garganta) buenas noches queridos¿y que tal? Le gusto, apuesto a que no...jejeje y disculpen que no esta largo.. O (que alto mi autoestima).

Dark Damika: yo puedo apostar diez mil galeones a que no les gusto...me ha dado hasta indigestión con ese nefasto ff,....Ugh!!! iackkkk!!!

Damika H: quien dijo eso para asesinarle? (se gira va una chica igual a ella pero a la vez tan diferente) ¿o O? Que diablos haces aquí? Se supone que tu solo sales de mi cuando estoy en el cole...

Dark D: ¬¬...mala agradecida..viene para ayudarte a contestar los review!!!

Damika H: reviews???? Tengo review??? Uuuuuu¡¡¡¡ party¡¡¡¡ (muy feliz)

Dark D: -.- o.Ô ¬¬...vale que no es para tanto... u.u

Damika: como que no es para tanto??? Recibí reviews..debo estar feliz no? Ya que no me lo esperaba

Dark D: pues..supongo que si...pero vale y apurate en contestar review, tengo hambre!!!

Damika: n.un...mmm...en.si¡¡ bien...vamos con la contestación de los reviewsss!!!

shizu-sama: hello, muchas gracias pro tu lindo review, pues que genial que te este gustando y bueno...claro que tratare de actulizar muy pronto. Besos, te cuidas y que ojala leas este capi. Si quieres que deje un review en alguno de tus ff, avisame.

Kainekito: hello, honey, como estas? Gracias por tu review, lindo, igual que tus ff, nOn...son tan lindos y románticos..jejeje...gracias por los halagos, jejeje..y claro que podriamos ser muy amigas eso espero. nn y por cierto claro que habra lemon, besos, y te cuidas. Y actualiza pronto.

Kaizer-Kon: hello, muchas pero muchas gracias por tu review,y tus halagos, ahhh claro que esoso tortolos no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten, jajaja pobre Kai esta muy confuso, claro que actulizare pronto, y habra mas shonen ai, nOn y por supuesto que KaiXRay es mi apreja favorita, por cierto , espero que podamos ser amigas (hoy estoy de muy buen humor) jajaja..en fin besos y te cuidas.

R3.L3N.LY3RG: holasss, honey, como estas espero que bien y muchas gracias por tu review, me han hecho feliz, por cierto que original nick...y gracias por el halago..jeje que mentira mas grande. Besotesss..y actuliza pronto tu ff. Es fantastico.

Sigel: mira, nada mas, la niña preciosa que me dejo un review..muy largo..y me divirtió muchísimo leerlo..y muchas gracias por tu halagos, en relidad crees que escribo bien? ;;...uu que emocion..jajaja..gracias preciosa, besso y te cuidad y actulizas...uu.

Akio Hiwatari: muchas gracias por tu review, linda..me ha hecho feliz¡ n-n..y ademas si, si conocerás Francia...muajajaja es muy bonita..pero este capi fue un trago agridulce, es que me da mucha pena pero Kai tambien sufrira mas de lo que sufre ahora..mujajajaa (pobre mi niño ;;) y sigueme y muchas gracias te cuidas..chaito.

Akabane kurodo: hello, okachan linda, muchísimas gracias por tu review! (fijate que acabo de chancar mi dedos..no podre volver a escribir, Damika dark: yuiii!!) Gracias por tu lindas opiniones que me gustaron del todo, me contenta que hayas sido muy sincera...que bueno que te haya gustado...XD y en fin, (estoy comiendo cereal..mm)y bueno besotes y te cuidas mucho! Amm..si no te gusto que Ray sufriera en este capi..te recompensaré..y Kai sufrirá tambien..besos.

Bien les digo a todas esta personas : gracias¡¡¡¡ por haber dejado sus review¡¡¡ la autora (osease mua) agradece su oportuna participación...y le les agradece tambien por sus review que son le ayudan cumplir con su deseo de llegar a 30 review ¡¡¡ (ay que caprichosa e ilusa, no?)

Cuando hablo por mi, hablo por todos los escritores, especialmente los que tienen talento (osease yo no nn);Los reviews son las recompensa del autor por haberse esforzado en su ff (aunque yo a veces ni me esfuerzo..jjjeejeje). Asi que lo mejor que merece es que le dejen un review, con comentarios y criticas, constructivas claro esta nOn.

Esto va para todas la personas (lectores) en general y en especial a aquellas personas QUE NO DEJAN REVIEWS¡ cuando leen una historia, y no exactamente por falta de tiempo..si no por que NO LES DA LA REGALADA GANA¡ (no te escondas maiza!) uppss..me sali del tema, disculpen a los que he ofendido con estas palabras y mi intención no fue para ustedes, pero es una como una de auto critica y regaño a mi misma jejjee. Para mi hija maiza tambien.

Y tambien les doy gracias a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí, y han leido, gracias¡ y espero que les aya gustado. Y en fin...besos y byes y dejen reviewss¡¡ que contesto!!

Dark D: uff al fin tenia hambre...

Damika H: TT... vale, vamos a comer, te invito a un restaurante...uu

Dark D: yupiii¡¡ (dándose cuenta de que estaba alegre) ejem,...quiero decir..gracias supongo úú...vamos

(las dos se van bien campantes y dando saltitos agarraditas de la mano, salen del set, y se dirigen a la cafeteria..nn)


	3. La desilucion

Vacaciones en Francia

Serie: Beyblade

Estilo: Shonen ai, Yaoi

Pairing: KaixRay and TakxMax

Feedback: Se agradeceria...dejar review xD!  
  
Warnings: romance, Angst, shonen ai, lime.

Disclaimer: (el primero que hago) Ni yo la otras dos autoras de este capitulo poseemos a los chicos de la serie solo los hemos tomado prestados para asi poder ofrecerles este capitulo...esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Dedicatorias (o mas bien agradecimientos): pues he decirles que este capitulo no solo es obra mia, si no también de Akabane Kurodo y de Cloy Seina Ivanov, dos excelentes escritoras, poseedoras de una gran mente y vocabulario (actitudes de las cuales carezco) con las cuales he tenido la dicha de ´codearme´ xDD.

notas:

- ... - dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Capitulo 3: Desilusión

Esa noche era la mas fría y tormentosa que había vivido antes. Al menos eso cavilaba, en realidad el reciente hecho cometido por su detestable persona, le hacia ver todo el cielo gris, oscurecerse mas. La lluvia caía fuertemente haciendo crepitar el suelo de la carretera. Las suaves pero rápidas pisadas se movían apresuradamente junto con el agua que Coria por la pista.

La fuerte y descomunal ventisca jugaba con los celestes cabellos de su copete y se colaba por entre sus ropas haciéndole sentir el helado viento, congelando sus sentidos por completo. Entumeciendo por completo sus músculos rígidos y muy bien formados por causa de arduos entrenamientos. Algo manera u otra, aunque la llovizna era fuertemente densa y hacia difícil el ver hacia donde ibas, y aunque esta caía con tal fuerza que parecía granizo, y aunque las gotas de agua fueran heladas, el.....no las sentia....

No es que no pudiera, es que su mente se lo ordenaba...si, ella tenia el control de el. Ya varias veces ella había tomado todo el control en situaciones dificultosas, para tomar decisiones en momentos difíciles, pero ahora, que era uno de esos, en los que tenia que ver lo que sentía el corazón, ella solo le gritaba ´ , Kai´ ¿qué corriera? Si, eso estaría bien, como cobarde, como ahora se sentía, como ahora lo era, por no afrontar a los sentimientos que sentía.

´Si, Kai, Corre, las emociones te ganan, te hacen correr con mas lentitud, corre mas rápido, tu puedes escapar de ellas...´ le gritaba su mente, y el mismo se daba cuenta de su error, de su equivocación.

Despertó bruscamente, abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, pronto recordó en donde se encontraba pero no puedo evitar asustarse por aquello que había escuchado entre sueños.

"Max..." llamo suavemente el moreno al oído del rubio que todavía tenia en brazos.

"s-ssi Takao?.." respondió el en un bostezo algo cansino ya que estaba recién despertando un largo letargo en los brazos de su amigo. Se incorporo sentándose, levanto los brazos pesadamente por el sueño y cansancio que sentía. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Takao detrás suyo. Que sus manos le estrujaban delicadamente la recta cintura, atrayéndole mas hacia el. Su calor, y la frecuencia de su agradable voz golpear su oreja, despertando sus sentidos.

Giro un poco su rostro para ver el de Takao, parecía algo preocupado....

"...Takao?" volvió a cuestionar una ves mas. El moreno sonrió tiernamente como solo el podía hacerlo, mostrando un falsa sonrisa para ahuyentar la preocupación. Pero Max, era su amigo, podía darse cuenta de lo falsa que era aquella demostración de felicidad.

"Taka..." quiso hablar, pero un dedo se asomo y cubrió sus labios, cerrándolos y e interrumpiendo sus palabras. El rubio lo miro confundido ¿por qué había hecho aquello? No lo sabia con exactitud pero algo pasaba.

El moreno sabia que iba a preguntar Max, pero era mejor callarlo...para que no se preocupara, además era un exquisito placer para el verle dormir tan apaciblemente en sus brazos, en sus brazos, verle recargarse y sumergirse en un largo letargo, siendo llevado con Morfeo...cerrando aquellos cereulos ojillos de ángel y viendo aquellos tan bonitos labios que murmuraban cosas incoherentes pero con algo fluidez sobre las cosas soñadas...Era tan bello el privilegio de tenerle junto a el...tan solo por hoy.

Pero Max no se dejaría ganar esta vez, quería saber la razón, el por que Takao se había despertado tan bruscamente. Con una mamo aparto ese dedo de sus labios y sonrió dulcemente.

"vamos..dime que pasa.." pidió parpadeando los zafiros que tenia por ojos con suspicacia. El otro muchacho suspiro con desgano y sumisión. No podía contenerse a aquella linda mirada que se podía decir que ahora era dedicada para el, solamente para el...deseaba que todas las demás fueran para el también.

"n-no es nada, Maxie" le dijo juguetonamente mientras soltaba una de sus manos que estaban atadas a la cintura de su rubio para dedicarse a las rubias hebras de cabellos de su amado que se soltaban rebeldemente por su frente...por que por ahora lo era, mañana, el mañana no importaba. Aunque no podía evitar sentir miedo por perderle mas tarde...

"dime...por favor.." volvió a pedir el rubio a su amado por que ya había caído en cuenta que era así, lo amaba. Amplio mas su bella sonrisa, dando a descubrir la blancura y perfección de esta.

Takao sintió algo de rabia, el ya sabia que se podía ser su mas grande debilidad. Pero soltó un pequeña risilla, y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo.

"no es nada, Maxie..era solo..creí hacer escuchado un..un sollozo" le dijo en un murmullo al oído. Entonces ambos recordaron, extraña y síquicamente a Ray.

Max volteo a ver el rostro de Takao. "Ray.." dijeron al mismo tiempo. El rubio se levanto junto con Takao.

"no lo he visto en toda la noche.." dijo el algo preocupado.

"Y a Kai tampoco "argumento Takao poniendo un mano en su mentón en forma reflexiva. De pronto, Max, pudo sentir un mal presentimiento en su corazón. Por su mente se paseo un oleada de mal augurio.

"yo iré a verle, Takao, tu quédate aquí..." le dijo Max en un tono muy serio que no era común en su angelical persona. Y por alguna extraña razón y por que el mundo es paralelo Takao entendió a la par el por que y solamente atino a asentir mientras el rubio salía por la puerta para el pórtico.

Se dejo guiar por los gemidos que sus oídos escuchaban a la par. Y prontamente se encontró afuera de la casa, justamente en el pórtico. Hacia mucho viento, la fría ventisca le enfriaba el cuerpo de manera que hasta los pies le tiritaban, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, lo único a lo que ahora debía darle prioridad era a la desaparición de Ray. Debido a los suspiros mudos que se emitían de los labios de alguien, fue así como pudo hallarle.

Los sollozos silenciosos se mezclaban en el aire, dando un semblante mas tristemente agobiante a su propia imagen. Y allí, estaba el muchacho del cabello azabache.

Se dedico a observarle desde lejos...aquella efigie era devastadora...

Era el, si lo era, pero estaba tan diferente...aquella calidez que denotaban sus raramente bellas amatistas doradas, había desaparecido, y aquélla dulzura que se florecían en sus labios, se había desvanecido, y aquel semblante de elasticidad, refinamiento, y esbeltez de su figura, se veía verdaderamente critica, veridicamente destruida. Dejando solo el rastro de soledad en su orbes, dejándole que alguna razón de la cual, dudaba su existencia y no sabia su razón, le carcomiera el alma y el corazón. Aquella profunda oscuridad que le rodeaba la melancolía que sentía, envolviéndole mas en sus propias penumbras .

Las algunas gotas de lluvias que caían se confundían con las cristalinas lagrimas que se rebalsaban de sus orbes, recorriendo dolorosamente sus mejillas. Tenia un aspecto bastante preocupante y desalmado, aun se le podía percibir desde lejos. No podía soportar verlo así. Ray era su compañero de equipo. Mas bien, era su amigo y se preocupaba por el. Fue así como se encamino hacia el y se coloco a su lado. Pero al parecer, su compañero estaba ausente, demasiado ausente y distraído, como para notar la presencia candorosa de Max. Muy adentrado en lo suyo, en su melancólica irrealidad. Al parecer tan profundizado en sus pensamientos, para no caer en cuenta de su verdadera condición.

Le toco suavemente el hombro, con sutileza y ternura inigualables para su angelical persona.

"Ray..?" le hablo dulcemente. Debía ser comprensivo por alguna razón..presentía aquello. La suave voz que emitía podría impartir confianza a cualquiera, pero no Ray, no el, no estos momentos.

No estaba bien. Su amor lo había rechazado. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Su mente estaba confundida. Su cuerpo seguía entumido por el frió. Su alma se congelaba lentamente.

Ray no respondió. La imagen de Kai llego a su mente tan rápido que no pudo responder. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto que Kai pensara de esa forma? Kai no tenia ningún compromiso con el. Pero aun así, eso no evitaba que Ray se sintiera tan desgraciado.... tan solo...

No deseaba encontrarse con aquellos ojos cerúleos, ellos transmitirían una verdad que ahora ante él se extendía como una cruel falacia, burlándose de aquel anhelo que moría dentro de cada lágrima derramada, cual suspiro abandona sus labios perdiéndose en la inmensidad del espacio infinito volviendo nada lo que alguna vez había deseado representar...amar a alguien.

Sumió su rostro enjuagando su llanto percibiendo la delicadeza de sus propias manos tocar las inmaculadas mejillas, donde senderos húmedos se habían formado, surcando el dolor que su mirada había apresado desde aquel momento, las palabras del ruso habían significado una lenta agonía...que podía palparse incluso sobre su piel.

Cualquier esperanza que su triste corazón hubiese podido crear alrededor de su amor no correspondido, aquellos castillos de cristal, cayendo culpa de la ventisca inhumana que el ruso llevaba a cada lugar que tocaba, derrumbando sus sueños cual devastadora tormenta dejando solo desolación a su paso, en la agonía del que muere en el desierto deseando solamente, aquella gota de vida que le fue negada

esa misma sensación era la que ahora recorría su cuerpo marcándole palmo a palmo, encerrándole en aquella oscuridad de la que tanto había huido, a la última posibilidad de hacer su deseo realidad...de creer con el alma...que podía ser diferente...

"Maxie...no quiero hablar ahora..." pausó lánguidamente entre cada una de las palabras que de su boca se desprendían, hurgando algún lugar donde se encontraba su voz, ahora apagada por el doloso sentimiento.

Aquel tono, le había entristecido por completo, sus cuerpo se estremeció de la comprensión que ahora sentía, de la necesidad, de la cual, su bondadoso y buen corazón, no se resistiría a saber la razón de aquella tan cruel desconsuelo que había dentro del chino. Era su amigo, necesitaba transmitirle que el le ayudaría. que trataría de comprenderle. Le tomo delicadamente del hombro para girarle hacia el, con tanta ternura y intuición de una madre. Pero aquella comparación no iba con la belleza de su angelical y puritano corazón. Quería ser su paño para sus salobras lagrimas, quería ayudarle, quería saber la razón...de aquella abatimiento, perdida de su toque habitual de exaltación de su dulzura, con la cual despertaba matutinalmente junto con el entrañable buen humor.

Le tomo delicadamente del hombro para girarle hacia el, con tanta ternura y intuición de una madre. Pero aquella comparación no iba con la belleza de su angelical y puritano corazón. Quería ser su paño, quería ayudarle, quería saber la razón...de aquella perdida de su toque habitual de voz. Cuando le vio a los ojos, se sorprendió por aquel deshumano brillo que emitían sus felinas y ambarinas amatistas, ya no estaba, ya no habitaba aquella facilidad de expresión auténtica, ya no había aquella calidez, no estaba esa aura de dulzura que era tan divinamente propia en el, en realidad no podía ver nada mas en su inmaculado rostro gatuno. No había nada mas que dolor, aquélla expresión no habitaba mas que soledad, desolación y incomprensión de su propio destino.

"Ray..dime..por favor que te pasa?" le cuestiono con preocupación, con la ansiedad creciéndole en su ser. Quería ayudarle.

Aquellos ojos, tan expresivos alguna vez, ahora inundados de aquel sufrimiento que nacía desde su corazón y moría antes de poder salir expresado en palabras, el único reflejo de su alma sutilmente demacrada como si se tratase del más fútil objeto del que el ruso había tomado en mano, mostrándoselo cruelmente frente a sus ojos, mayugando con sus manos la delicadeza impoluta de su persona, para con su mano oprimir tan fuerte, que de aquello solo quedo el recuerdo amargo...ahora no sabía si podría salir de aquella oscuridad latente que le rodeaba.

El nítido frío golpeaba sobre su piel, arañando ferozmente su persona, relamiéndose de haber obtenido el mas puro de sus regalos, un alma sin malicia que ahora sufría por el desprecio de aquel, cuyo corazón jamás había sido digno de tenerle, pero que a manos llenas había entregado sueños y anhelos en un futuro construido sobre la inestable arena...tragado sin piedad para dejarle en agonía parsimoniosa...

Incluso a sus ojos se mostraba patético, ante sí mismo y el dejo de orgullo que había existido dentro de su pecho, ahora solo representado por la triste sombra de lo que alguna vez su jovialidad había caracterizado, con su mirada llena de vida, sus emociones a flor de piel, encerradas ahora bajo el candado del cual solo uno poseía llave, solo uno que jamás se acercaría a él de nuevo más que con repulsión a su frágil confesión...

Pusilánime desvió el rostro nuevamente, presionando sus labios con amargura, dejando caer sus párpados para darle un poco de consuelo con cada lágrima que aún se marcaba a través de sus mejillas, no deseaba hablar de ello...la sola remembranza se clavaba en su pecho como aguijón envenenado.

"No quiero hablar ahora..." gimió con voz trémula al intentar soltar las manos del rubio, no había consuelo, aunque lo deseara, no existía

Max, el cual era poseedor de un compasivo y humano corazón, y de una la mas inocente alma, tendría que hacerle entender por las virulentas entonces.

"por favor! Ray! por favor...habla conmigo, dime que te pasa!" le volvió a pedir, con la esperanza de que el neko-jin le contestara.

El neko desenredó los brazos del rubio poniéndose de pie, no deseaba hablar de ello, o presentía jamás dejaría de llorar, necesitaba...escapar, huir lo más lejos que pudiese, necesitaba olvidar. El viaje que Dickenson les había propuesto...quizá era una forma de dejar todo atrás. Pero ahora no era el momento, la urgencia de estar solo para poder pensar era apremiante.

"Max...en otro momento...te lo ruego" aquella había sido presentada como una súplica, hablar significaría ahogarse en la pena...

"bueno" dijo para la sorpresa de Ray "Vamos, hay que entrar ya, esta haciendo mucho frió" Esa frase lo dijo con un tono tan autoritario que hizo que Ray se girara y fijara su mirada en los claros zafiros del chico este le tomo de los hombros para entrar al domo.

Max, comprendió en la débil situación que se encontraba, decidió no presionarle mas, podría causarle mas dolor, sonrió, maternalmente como cualquiera para darle mas confianza, de alguna manera u otra, sentía que aquello era por alguien, no lo deducía a la perfección, pero el lloraba por alguien, a alguien a quien amaba en tu desees, pero recuerda que siempre vas a tener un amigo a quien acudir..y no te desesperes, creo que esa persona recapacitara muy pronto" dijo con ánimos. Se levanto de un salto, y bostezo fuertemente "bien, será mejor, que duerma!!! y tu también que lo hagas "

"buenas noches" le dijo por ultimo para caminar en perfecta sincronía por la penumbra que cubría en la noche, para perderse por las habitaciones de la casa de Kinomiya. Dejando a Ray en la total soledad, con el chocolate casi y intacto y caliente en sus frágiles manos.

Ray observó ausentemente el líquido caluroso que aún se posaba frente a sus ojos, bajo el olor suave del humo que saboreaba con el solo hecho de percibirlo, cerró sus ojos, obligando sus ojos a no llorar más, había sido suficiente de lamentos por esa noche, si Kai de verdad no le amaba, si para Kai no representaba mas que un estorbo, un niño inmaduro, una persona que más agradecería fuera de su existencia...entonces incluso llorar no guardaba caso alguno.

Dejando la taza de chocolate sobre la mesita de madera dejo que sus manos antes frías se posaran sobre sus mejillas, transmitiendo un poco de la tibieza que el chocolate había traído a su cuerpo, cubriéndole con una capa de dulce consuelo al menos en esa medida física. Observó aún sentado sobre el sillón, sus piernas recogidas al frente anudadas con sus manos que barajaba entre sí, como si sus dedos quisieran jugar entre ellos, en ausencia de otra mano que le reconfortara...

Recargo su cabeza sobre el respaldo del mueve, resbalando lentamente su cuerpo a través de la suave tela cayendo finalmente sobre el reconfortante sillón...cerrando sus ojos, dejo que los brazos de Morfeo lo llevaran por ahora, las hermosas y verdes colinas de su tierra natal...las sonrisas de sus amigos...por qué no podía ser igual de feliz?...por qué aquella palabra se había negado tanto?....

El cielo cada vez te tornaba mas nublado, mas profundamente gris, volviéndose mas negro, al igual como su propia alma...y los estruendosos rayos, que hoy sacudían horriblemente los suelos de Japón, aquellos truenos que cada vez que estallaban en el cielo, se asemejaban a los que atacaban a su poderosa supremacía inquebrantable, pero, que, ahora, cada vez profanándole su fría alma, destruyéndola cada golpe de oleada fatal, derrocando la dureza y solidez, del hielo que tenia por corazón. Muy débil brío, su frágil fe, pensaba que había perdido el ángel de su esperanza, el ángel que le hacia levantarse cada vez que caía.

Por segunda vez en la noche enfilo sus amatistas en el camino para regreso a su departamento, y no es que fuera estúpido, ni nada de aquello, solo que inconcientemente había caminado hasta allí, sin saberlo y sin notarlo, ya estaba muy cerca de unas de las edificaciones mas ostentosas de Japón.

Llego al pie del edificio, después de haber estado reflexionando bajo la copa de un roble. Llagando a la fatal conclusión que lo que había hecho, estaba bien, eso era lo que decía su inexperta mente en asuntos del amor..pero ¿y su corazón? ¿acaso le daba opción y voz que opinara? No...pero igual este le gritaba con dolorosa voz que aquello podría ser el peor error de su vida que había podido cometer, y si no lo arreglaba, se la pasaría lamentándose hasta toda su eternidad, allá en el infierno.

Empapado, por la lluvia, por haber estado llorando sus penas en la intemperie, llorando y suplicando en silencio, mirando al cielo, que cada vez que lo hacia, este parecía recriminarle espantosamente por su acción, mandando un trueno, por haber herido a aquel dulce corazón.

Sentía congelados, envaradas sus extremidades, pero aquel frió solo podía entumirle mas.

El portero del millonario hotel, lo observaba completamente extrañado, al verle entrar por la puerta, con el porte, el semblante que tenia, siempre rudo, siempre fuerte, ahora algo devastado. Su fastuosa e hipnotizante rojiza mirada se mostraba algo baja del tono habitual de siempre, mas frío, mas duro, mas endeble...

Camino con pasos suaves, toda gente de servicio que se había quedado aquella noche de turno nocturno, también miraban con bastante extrañeza el impasible rostro de Sr. Hiwatari, casi todos en aquel hotel, y en aquella ciudad le conocían, Kai Hiwatari, el poderoso muchacho, el deleite de su gran poderío, la belleza de su cuerpo y rostro, el rojo color de sus ojos cautivantes...el chico perfecto.

Su frió, implacable y cruel carácter, su voz que solo destilaba hielo y veneno...El intocable.

El chico frió, el chico malo...el chico triste. Pero acaso ellos sabían por lo que pasaba ahora dentro el? No. Había una detestable lucha entre su mente y su corazón...después de todo, también era humano y sentía.

"Ray...." Pronuncio inconcientemente mientras subía por el elevador. Quería llorar, gritar, gemir...todo lo que alguien inferior podría hacer cuando estaba herido, cuando había cometido algo imperdonable, pero el no. El no lo haría, no lloraría...no, no..no...no podía!

Era tan sensible ahora, se sentía tan acabado, sus manos y sus emociones se ataban a su espalda, como una carga mas con que andar por su mundo. Tan doloroso el no poder llorar..el no poder gritar de enojo e ira..por no poder hacerlo, aquella compresión de todo, se sentía tan acogido de su propio cuerpo. Aquella barrera que el mismo había construido con tanta dedicación, fortaleciéndola cada vez, había sido fácilmente destruida por aquel sentimiento de discrepancia y iracundia por sus propias acciones. Que cada vez se hacían dueño de su conciencia y le dominaban si titubear.

No quería pero seguía pensando en Ray. Ahora si que de verdad quería desfallecer. No mas el, no mas lagrimas y recriminaciones internas producidas por su propia mente, que parecía traicionarle en cada momento, sin menor y previa autorización. A cada minuto angustiante, a cada maldito segundo, en cual quería maldecir su mala suerte.

No quería pero seguía enamorado, seguía amando..seguía deseando.

¿cómo había podido dejarse dominar? ¿qué había pasado con su semblante serio, insensible, intocable y carente de cualquier emoción alguna? Todo, absolutamente todo, se había ido a la maldita basura.

Y ahora solo ón de aquel ser, en el que jamás había creído, en el cual no había creído durante un buen periodo de tiempo. Ahora le precisaba, le necesitaba , le deseaba ahora a su lado...a Dios, deseaba que aun no le hubiera abandonado.

Quería solo su piedad, su misericordioso perdón y consuelo.

Pero ahora lo que mas deseaba ahora era que aquel ser, aquella persona, a la cual, había lastimado con su hostilidad, ahora deseaba solo su perdón, deseaba estar a su lado...deseaba confesar todo..pero..tenia que abstenerse a aquello, a todo.

Llego a la suite. Y con bastante precaución abrió la puerta, cuando entro sabia que algo no estaba bien. Había algo raro en la lujosa habitación. Había algo que se lo decía, su sentido del olfato, su instinto alerta y tensamente perceptivo. Aquel aire que rondaba, llenaba en el departamento, un aire, a frió metal, ese olor que era algo opresivo pero tentador.

"Hasta que por fin llegas Hiwatari" Pronuncio una fría pero hermosa voz escondida entre las sombras

"Ivanov?" Preguntó mientras se dirigía al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Aquel Rayo se impacto tanto que le hizo rebotar en la cama en la que dormía con temor al incomodar, pero mas por el temor a la oscuridad, y sobre todo al los grades y horrendos rayos que azotaban sin piedad aquella noche de tempestad y lluvia, ni pensar que toda la mañana había sido muy tranquila e incluso no se habían dado reportes algunos del clima de ese dia.

Se estaba empezando a asustar mas de lo debido...aquello de verdad había sido tan pavoroso, debía serlo, como para levantarle de un salto de lo recostado que estaba..debía ser conciente, que no pasaría nada malo..nada malo, si...estaba seguro, y muy reconfortado dentro de la suave cama que especialmente le había dado

Takao junto a su habitación si...debía considerar que solo un miedoso se asustaba de un rayito, de uno chiquito, de un insignificante y nada poderoso truenecillo...el era muy fuerte y valiente..pero principalmente no le tenia miedo nada...lo que no sabia era que....

Aquella era la mentira mas grande que se había podido hacer mentalmente.

"AhHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" grito despavorido, saltando una vez en la cama. Tomo rápidamente una almohada blanca y se aferró a ella con terror innegable para el. Temblado, y con el cuerpo totalmente trémulo del susto que aquel maldito rayo de había causado, se asió mas a la almohada.

Respiro profundamente, obligando autoritariamente a su cuerpo y espíritu a calmarse, el cual se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, por que el instinto y miedo eran mas fuerte que su vulnerable voluntad.

" ah...vamos Max, no pasa nada aquí..nada pasa..estas bien, solo es un rayito..uno chiquito.. nada mas..estas bien..no eres miedoso..no lo eres" se repetía silenciosamente a el mismo. Tratando una vez mas de calmar a su corazón que latía mas rápido de lo normal. Cada latido mas latente y pendiente que cada sombra que habitaba en la habitación.

De pronto recordó el noticiero que había visto una vez a la quinientas pero que le había traumado inconscientemente, aquellos truenos que había destruido e incendiado todo un bosque en EE.UU. Aquella noche tampoco había podido dormir, al igual como esta noche, cualquier cosa podría pasarle, cualquier cosa...

pero nada! tenia que dormir, había que madrugar para poder alistarse para el viaje .Ya mas tranquilizado, se dispuso a acostarse, pero una vez mas, un trueno azoto los cielos grises e oscurecidos. Pero esta vez llego mas lejos que las otras veces anteriores, fue tan fuerte que le hizo saltar de la cama hasta el piso, tomar la almohada y salir corriendo de la habitación dando alaridos de terror.

Y prontamente se encontró en el oscuro pasillo del domo Kinomiya, abrazado a una almohada sin vida, y solo en aquella solitaria compañía. Mas que asustado, y todavía conviniendo en la absoluta soledad de aquella sala, los relámpagos que estallaban si piedad en el cielo oscureciéndolo mas y mas, como si aquel día, los Dios denotaran sobre la tierra su ira.

Y una vez mas por el terror que sentía retrocedió unos pasos, sus orbes cereulas abiertas en pánico, mirando a cualquier detalle en la patética oscuridad, que cada vez le ponía mas atención y hasta pensaba en imaginarse cosas, tan tontas e ilógicas, como su miedo a los relámpagos. Choco su espalda contra la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Y sin darse cuenta que estaba abierta, se apoyo en ella, y como el rubio no era tan pesado como Takao, pero tenia su peso ideal, cayo de espaldas al suelo de la habitación de Takao, hizo tremendo estruendo con su caída, y mas el grito aterrado que soltó al caer, y sumándole el trueno que justamente había azotado Escucha dándole un habiente mas espantoso y mucho mas ruidoso, pero increíblemente no logro despertar a nadie, o al menos eso creía el

Takao se revolvió entre las sábanas al estruendo aquel, como sería que aquella tormenta endemoniada osaba despertarle de su dulce sueño?! si estaba soñando con...sacudió la cabeza, con nadie con nadie!. Poniéndose de pie se decidió a ir por un vaso de leche para traer de nuevo el sueño, bostezo con toda calma estirando sus brazos arriba para despabilarse pasando por el dojo y descubriendo un pequeño bultito de cabellos rubios.

"Maxie?" expresó con una total duda en su voz, no podía ser él, era un fantasma?!...eso era ilógico, se golpeo mentalmente

" Quien mas Kai? Quien mas creías que era?" El chico de hermosos ojos azules se dejo ver. Tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Era igual a como Kai lo recordaba. Esos ojos que llamaban la atención de cualquiera... Ese hermoso cuerpo alto, delgado y musculoso. Ese radiante cabello rojo. No podía ser nadie mas.

"Que quieres?" Conservo su tono frió de siempre. Aunque sabia que ese chico lo conocía bastante bien para que se diera cuenta de que no era el mismo.

"No has cambiado en nada" dijo en una arrebato de familiaridad una tercera voz.

"Kuznetzov!.... Que creen que están haciendo los dos aquí?" Pregunto sorprendido. Era realmente una sorpresa que dos de sus ex-compañeros estuvieran ahí en en ese momento. Pero no importaba. El quería descansar. Y lo haría quisieran o no.

"Solo te estamos visitando" Pronuncio el pelirrojo con amabilidad.

El rostro perfecto de Hiwatari, pero carente de expresiones calurosas, solo se limito a hacer una mueca de notable disgusto, no estaba de ánimos para visitas. Aunque fuera su amigo...no le importaba, ni deseaba visita alguna. "visitarme?" acoto con molestia.

"Si. No tenemos nada que hacer mas que visitarte" Respondió Bryan mientras se acostaba en la cama y prendía el televisor

Kai, solo lo miro con exasperación viva en sus ojos, ¿quien se creía que era para venir a su departamento y echarse en su cama? ¡y sin mejor consentimiento de el! aquello le hizo enojarse y exaltarse de la rabia. Camino hasta la cama, y le miro con una visión glacial, tan glacial que congelaría a cualquiera que no estuviera a su nivel.

"y quienes se creen ustedes para venir a irrumpir en mi departamento de esta forma?" dijo dirigiéndose a ambos inquilinos recién llegados.

"Vamos, Kai, no querías que nos quedáremos abajo esperando o si? Además si te preguntábamos si podíamos subir contigo lo mas seguro es que dijeras que no" Respondió el chico de ojos azules.

"Hay Hiwatari no seas egoísta" Le dijo Bryan con tono de burla " Tienes todo esto para ti solo"

"no soy egoísta, y si tienen razón, no les hubiera dejado entrar.." replico con impavidez de pronto, empezó a comprender que tal vez aquellos le distraerían, de aquello que le inundaba, del dolor y frustración, de el remordimiento de lo ya hecho, que ahora le invadía.

"Kai, no es por que me gustes ni nada por el estilo pero te noto algo extraño, ¿te sientes bien?" Pregunto Yuriy, causando que Bryan se pusiera celoso. Yuriy era la única persona aparte de los blade breakers que realmente se preocupaban por Kai.

El ruso-japones abrió los ojos, algo mas que sorprendido, pero no había razón para asombrarse, sabia muy bien que aquel joven, era su amigo y había pasado toda su niñez junto a el, por eso el le conocida, tanto como el al bicolor. Se sentía en confianza, como nunca se sentía, se sentía capaz de demostrar y decir lo que ahora le estaba asfixiando con aprensión, con ganas de soltarlo todo, por sabia que Yuriy le escucharía, y el comprendería, pero algo que le domina le contuvo

"pues no es nada que te interese" le contesto adelantando la amargura que sentía por si mismo. conteniéndose, reteniéndose. A todo, a todos.

"Pues yo siento que te pasa algo... no! mas bien se que te pasa algo. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees y se que no estas bien. Que no tengas la confianza de decírmelo es otra cosa. No te obligo a que me lo digas solo te pregunte si estabas bien" acoto con frialdad

Kai, solo pudo cerrar los ojos, con bastante aflicción, negándose el deseo de contárselo " no es nada, Ivanov..nada..." dijo con impavidez cruda, una muy habitual pero a la vez tan desconocida en el.

Se giro para ya no cruzar mas sus amatistas rubíes con las del pelirrojo, para dirigirse a la cocina, y dejarle al ruso con las palabras en la boca.

"Vaya! Me sorprende bastante Ivanov! Preocupándote por alguien que sabes que nunca te va a ser caso. Patético! Según yo solo te preocupabas por ti mismo" Afirmo Bryan.

"Según tu! Y a mi que me importa lo que tu pienses maldito? No me interesa!" ese carácter era lo único que irritaba a Yuriy. Pero Bryan era totalmente diferente cuando estaban solos. Podía decirse que era tierno...

" Eres un...."pero fue interrumpido por Yuriy

"Mira. Yo puedo preocuparme por Kai si quiero. Kai es importante para mi y si no lo es para ti pues resérvate tus estúpidos comentarios" Le grito fuertemente. Después salió rápidamente de la suite

"Púdrete Tala" Aunque todas esas palabras no quisieran salir, ese era su lenguaje, insensible, cruel y doloroso para quien se dirigía. Y no era tanto las palabras si no la forma en que los decía.

Kai pudo escuchar aquel fiero grito que había emitido su amigo, y aquel brusco y sonido que le hizo estremecerse al cerrar la puerta duramente aquello, le dolió, nadie hacia enojar a su amigo, nadie!,...nadie le haría eso a Yuriy, el único que ese preocupaba por el, ahora Bryan había despertado su furia, una furia que dominado el dolor que impredeciblemente para el, ahora sentía. Salió de la cocina, Dejando el emparedado a medias concluir, y regreso de nuevo a la habitación que tan solo ahora ocupaba Bryan, pero solo que ahora sus pisadas eran imponentemente fuertes. Le dirigió una fiera mirada a Bryan pidiéndole explicación alguna sobre lo sucedido.

"por que le gritaste de esa forma?"le pregunto con hostilidad.

"Pues no es nada que te interese " Le respondió con el típico tono impávido que tenían esos chicos, imitando a Kai. Bryan tenia la habilidad de desesperar a cualquiera

Pero aquella racha de suerte que tenia aquel irritante ruso no le duraría mucho, nadie intimidaba a Kai Hiwatari sin recibir mas tarde su castigo.

" claro que me interesa, le gritaste por mi culpa..pelearon por mi culpa..." dijo el con indiferencia.

"Hay que tierno, propio de una novela barata, je! igual de patético Hiwatari!" Le respondió Bryan. El chico era realmente insoportable

Aquello, era para hacer reventar en cólera a cualquiera, pero Hiwatari era mas resistente de lo que aquel podía esperar.

"por que me evades?" le pregunto siguiendo con el mismo tono de voz, dejando por un momento a Kuznetzov, sorprendentemente. Pero quiso continuar.

"créeme, ten mas cuidado con lo que dices, podrías terminar por perderle, al igual que yo hice con Ray.." aquello ultimo lo dijo en u

un susurro, para después salir por la misma puerta tras del pelirrojo.

Yuriy se encontraba recargado en una pared del lobby con los brazos cruzados. Todas las chicas lo veían con lujuria. Era un chico muy atractivo que llamaría la atencion de cualquiera en el lobby. Se encontraba sumido en sus sentimientos.

"Bryan.. eres un....pero yo... no se lo que siento.. maldita sea..... te odio.... no.... no te odio. Creo que yo.... no!" Todo eso le causaba un terrible dolor

de cabeza. No sabia lo que sentía. No sabia si odiaba o amaba a aquel chico de ojos lavanda. Todo era tan confuso en esa vida... Por que el? Por que no pudo ser otra persona? "Bryan.... jala no fueras así conmigo" dijo en voz alta .

"creeme que lo siente" le replico la voz de tras de el, que al parecer había estado todo ese tiempo.

"Kai!" Grito el joven sorprendido y volteando a verlo.

"no, es voltaire" bromeo el con sarcasmo, ese tan inconfundible en su perfecta persona. "que ha pasado?" le cuestiono mientras se recargaba también en la pared junto al pelirrojo.

"Tu lo oíste todo" Bajo su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza que incluso a Kai le hizo sentir triste "Bryan me odia"

Kai, sonrió lacónicamente y coloco un brazo sobre el muchacho de los ojos de hielo, con la toda la confianza del mundo, con toda la que se podía ver o mostrar en el.

"el no lo hace..." le dijo. " es solo que cree que me quieres mas a mi que a el.." dijo con una sonrisa. Diabólicamente real, para animarle.

"Ja! Como si el sintiera algo por mi. De cualquier forma gracias Kai... Eres un gran amigo" Le sonrió a Kai. Su sonrisa era hermosa. Todo el era hermoso. "Todas las personas nos están mirando Kai" le dijo con algo pena muyy extraña en el frió lobo.

"no me interesa como verán, vamos...volvamos" le dijo recuperando el porte de imponente caballero que tenia, pero aquello sonó mas con autoridad, como una orden, que no debía ser desobedecida.

"Espera.. mejor vamos a.... no se un café" dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente no tenia ganas de ir con Bryan ahora "si?"

"mm..esta bien..pero no tengo nada de que hablar" recrimino volviendo de nuevo a su recriminatorio doloroso.

se dirigieron al café del hotel. Cuando llegaron pidieron una mesa.

Después de acomodarse Yuriy comenzó la charla "Vamos Kai... dime que paso con Ray. Sabes que estas en confianza. Yo nunca diría nada y lo sabes. Te puedo ayudar" dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa que eran únicamente dirigidas para el . Solo para el. Para su mejor amigo, Kai.

Aquello le estaba tentado, tentando a soltarle todo a su amigo. a decirle que lo que le aprisionaba y le sofocaba con aprehensión. aquel dolor interno que se muchas dificultad, estaba queriendo salir y derramarse sobre todo aquel quien se lo propusiera. Pero no.

"No tengo nada que decir" espetó girando la mirada lejos, representando el gesto sátiro que conocía tan bien como la partitura de Shakespeare en Hamlet, aquel libro lo recordaba, le había sorprendido, la elocuencia y perspicacia de aquel realmente le habían maravillado, y él era digno representante de aquello.

Vaya que seria difícil sacarle algo! pero lo haría por que era su amigo y le ayudaría aunque esto fuera contra su voluntad, esa mueca..tan reconocido, se veía que todavía recordaba a la perfección aquella obra famosa por su facundia, Hamlet, en verdad que era un digno representador.

Torció los labios en una mueca "vamos Kai, yo tal vez pueda ayudarte..no me molestaría en lo absoluto" dijo mientras le daba un nuevo sorbido a su capuchino.

La camarera dejo las tazas de café sobre la mesa con un gesto cortés y con esa mismo impulso daba media vuelta dejando a los dos muchachos solos, al menos sabían que tenían privacidad y nada de insinuaciones descaradas.

Kai tomo la taza que se mantenía al frente sin abrir sus ojos, su brazo había sostenido el codo de su propia mano cerca de su barbilla, ella giró con suavidad hasta tomar el recipiente y llevar a su olfato el aire caluroso que aquel desprendía, llenando sus sentidos de aquel placentero olor, que bien se sentía...por alguna extraña razón le hacía recordar al neko. Gruñó a sus propios pensamientos, estaba cansado de ese cuento y había prometido no hacerlo más.

Dejo que el líquido caliente llegara hasta su boca y paseara a través de su garganta, brindándole aquel reconforte que necesitaba, a pesar de no reconocerlo. "Olvídalo Yuriy, te he dicho que no hablaré de ello" recalcó dejando en claro su posición, abriendo sus amatistas rubíes para fijarlas sobre los ojos azules que aún le miraban, expectantes.

Alzo las cejas altivamente, aquello en verdad seria bastante arduo, pero se juro que conseguiría que hablase, sea como sea, costara lo que costara, aunque aquello sonaba en verdad exagerado, hasta para cualquier bobo, o lo haría o moriría en el intento, llevo la taza de capuchino a sus labios para darse otro sorbo agridulce de café.

"vamos Kai, es tan grave a acaso?" dijo burlonamente sin podérselo evitar. "¿pero en realidad Kai..podéis decírmelo...'"

El japonés-ruso se sentía exasperado de aquella conversación que no estaba llegando ni llegaría a nada. Las conclusiones cuando él hablaba eran malas, y su carácter era terriblemente ominoso, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo diferente, pese a la persona que ahora tenia frente a si.

"Si vas a continuar en esa posición, me retiraré" recriminó con conmina, volviendo a beber de aquella taza de café, que por alguna razón estaba embriagándole.

Y para la sorpresa de este, Yuriy solo atino a sonreír diabólicamente cortes. Con mucha tranquilidad volvió a sorber un poco de su café, disfrutando el dulce pero algo amargo sabor de este, disfrutando con su paladar la negrura y la espuma amarillenta.

"creeme, Kai, te convendría decírmelo.." dijo el dirigiéndole una mirada verdaderamente significativa, algo sabia, algo tramaba.

El ex-líder de los bladeblackers levantó una ceja demostrándole que no creía en absoluto que hubiese algo de ayuda en él "Dije N-O" repitió con aire imperativo, extenuado del mismo circulo vicioso en el cual su compañero se había encargado de sumirlo "Qué parte de la palabra no entiendes?" resopló bebiendo un poco de aquel líquido, cada momento le gustaba mas.

Aquel pelirrojo no pudo contener una carcajada, una rotunda carcajada de la risa que le daba ¿es que acaso Kai ya no confiaba en el?

"bueno Kai, mira yo solo te doy opciones" le argumento mientras deba una nueva sorbida al te que ahora traía entre sus manos "por que de todas maneras te pienso ayudar, ahora si no quieres a las buenas, será a las malas" acoto con siniestra sinceridad, y su rostro blanco se hizo sombrío.

"Entérate, jamás te he temido" reprochó dejando su taza vacía sobre la mesa y dejando una cantidad de dinero considerable sobre la mesa, hizo caso omiso a la advertencia del pelirrojo, lanzando atrás su bufanda característica emprendió marcha fuera de aquel lugar, no iba a soportar más aquella situación, llegó a descansar del barullo, eso haría, le pesara a quien le pesara.

El pelirrojo ni se inmuto por la escapada del ruso-japonés, solo sonrió sin darle la mayor importancia, dando un sorbido a su te de limón, una delicia en realidad. ¿con que no le temía? pues..temería...muy pronto, podría que el ruso no habría aceptado su ayuda, pero el igual se la brindaría sin el menor consentimiento, y por supuesto sin esperar nada a cambio.

Pero Kai quisiera que se hiciera a las malas..bueno..siempre había dicho que tenia la palabra, esta vez la cumpliría. Sin preocuparse en absoluto, saco de su bolsillo el pequeño celular que tenia en caso de emergencias, y se podría considerar que esta era una. Cualquier cosa por su ´amiguito´ Marco los números exactos, los que recordaba a la perfección en su mente. Sonó el timbre y aquella persona contesto..

"buenas noches" dijo disfrazando su sádica voz por una que transmitía algo mas de confianza."como ha estado señor dickenson..si...quería pedirle un pequeño favorcito.."dijo yendo directamente al grano, mientras una maligna sonrisa le broto en los labios.

Kai ya había llegado al departamento, cuando paso por la sala, en la cual se encontraba Bryan, al cual ignoro rotunda y completamente.

Ya en su habitación, se cerro en ella, si tuviera 7 llaves la habitación, bajo 7 llaves se hubiera encerrado.

Se tiro en su cama, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por su ropa arrugar, con las mantas de tejido egipcio se arropo. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada y respiro profundamente, tratando de olvidar...

Y se dejo llevar por el cansancio que una expresión angelical, por que cuando dormía, sus rasgos se relajaban. Tenia aspecto de ángel, se podría hasta decir, que tenia tanto de ángel, como de demonio al despertar.

Pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo despertar de su ensoñación...una sombra se formo en el umbral de la puerta..una que le era bastante familiar...

"¿Ivannov?" cuestiono con los ojillos a medios abrir al ver que la sombra se le acercaba....

N/A: En primer lugar, muchas gracias por todos los review! Me siento muy feliz! Gracias, y con gusto he de contestarlos aquí:

Blurred Drem: Que bueno que te paresca interesante mi ff muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste tambien. Claro, sabemos que Kai no le gusta sentirse inferior, principalmente me concentro en el, tiene mas variedad nn, lindo mi niño. Y Ray, shi fue muy triste, me dolio, pero tuve que hacerlo. Y pues aquí mi actualización. Muchas Graciaaass!! Besos, tus ff, son fabulosos.

shizu-sama: pues hola! Pequeña, gracias por acordarte de esta humilde principiante, leere tu ff, gracias! Yo tambien me imaginaba a Kai abrazandole, pero era necesario hacer aquello que, creeme me dolio mucho mas a mi. Y claro que Kai ira! Eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo. Besos, y leere tu ff. Me gusta digimom.

R3.L3N.LY3RG: hola chica! He aquí el capitulo de una fan tuya, por me considero asi, si, si, yo tambien soy muy sensible, uu, gracias por decir que tengo talento!! No sabes como me alegra aquella mentira! Muchas gracias! Como que te intimido?? Ja! Pues..debo decir que tu me intimidas de verdad, por que no he de tener nada de talento, y tu tienes demasiado, soy principiante uu. Gracias por tu review!! Me alegras el dia, muchos besos.

Kari Tsukiyono Kon: hola!! Otra buenísima escritora! Gracias por decir aquello, claro..Ray es bello!! Jajajaa!ademas, muchas gracias por decir que seguiras leyendo mi ff, se me hace mucha ilusion. Que bueno que te haya gustado, y comprendo por que hacer sufrir a Kai, continua tus ff!!, besos ne. Ja ne.

Mao Tachikawa: hello!!como estas?? De verdad te parecio asi? Me haces tan felizz, dichosa..0, gracias, es que mu gusta describir mucho, por eso los capis largos. Claro, he aquí, la actualizacion!!!, tu ff esta ocupado? Pues ya te dije mi otra opcion, muchos besos.

womenvenus: hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Tu crees que me esta quedando bonito??? ;;; muchas gracias, pero no se si creerte...no soy buena, principiante, eso es lo que soy..no, no, Tyson y Maxie no son novios, todavia por que lo seran!!!! Y Kai si ira a Francia. Besitosss!! Graciasss!!

Cloy Seina Ivanov: hola amigaza!!! Donde andabas??? No pudiste continuar..a ver si para el otro ff me ayudas con Tala!! Son tan lindos el y bryan... jejejee..gracias, tu crees eso??? Muchas gracias...:; por que me mienten?? Jajaja..gracias...hermoso?? nah! Soy principiante ne! Si!! Claro que Bryan y Yuriy salen!! Viste aquí!! Y todo gracias a tu genialidad!!! Jajaja..besotesss enormes!! Graciass

Y en segundo lugar pues muchas gracias a Akabane y Cloy! Gracias me han ayudado!! A Akabane por aportar con la personalidad de Ray, y Cloy con Yuriy y Bryan! Besosss!!

Y gracias a todos!

Nos veremos

Damika H.


	4. Un poco de felicidad despues de un trago...

Vacaciones en Francia

Serie: Beyblade

Estilo: Shonen ai, Yaoi

Pairing: KaixRay and TakxMax

Feedback: Se agradeceria...dejar review xD!

Warnings: romance, Angst, shonen ai, lime y un possible lemon.

Disclaimer: (el segundoque hago) Ni yo la otras dos autoras de este capitulo poseemos a los chicos de la serie solo los hemos tomado prestados para asi poder ofrecerles este capitulo...esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Dedicatorias (o mas bien agradecimientos): pues he decirles que este capitulo no solo es obra mia, si no también de Akabane Kurodo y de Cloy Seina Ivanov, dos excelentes escritoras, poseedoras de una gran mente y vocabulario (actitudes de las cuales carezco) con las cuales he tenido la dicha de ´codearme´ xDD.

notas:

- ... - dialogos

'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Capitulo 4: Un poco de felicidad después de un trago amargo....

-------------------------------

El rubio tenia los ojos tiernamente abiertos, fijos en la oscuridad que avanzaba mas allá de la puerta. escucho una voz, tan conocida y deseada en aquellos momentos, pronto recordó que se encontraba en la habitación de su anfitrión. Y efectivamente era su voz. Se levanto lentamente, y se dedico a sacudir sus ropas del polvo que casi no había, ya que la casa era limpia, pero lo hacia para no encontrarse con aquellos ojos tormenta-chocolate, no quería que le viera así, como un cobarde que era.

"Takao!" pudo murmurar al levantar sus mirada celesta para encontrarse con aquellos ojos avellana- azul.

El nipón levantó una ceja cuestionarte debido a la extraña posición en la que se encontraba su 'amigo', observó de soslayo de pies a cabeza...se veía tan hermoso con aquella pijama que rebasaba su delgada figura, las pequeñas manitas se asomaban tímidamente a través de las largas mangas que ahora se aferraban a la almohada que tenía al frente sobre su pecho aprehensivamente, los pies descalzos apenas salían a relucir con sus pequeños deditos pues la mayoría era cubierto por la tela del pantalón, embelleciendo más la infantil figura se encontraban los cabellos rubios ligeramente desordenados que en ocasiones se venían al frente ocultando sus mágicos ojos azules...era una figura tentadora...deseable.

Takao sacudió su cabeza lanzando lejos aquellos pensamientos poco pertinentes para el momento, pero el leve sonrojo que recorría sus mejillas era difícil de ocultar, agradecía que la habitación estuviera en aquella penumbra.

"Maxie? que haces aquí?" el tono de voz reflejaba tranquilidad más aquello se desenvolvía en la misma gota de incredulidad que barría a través de cada palabra.

¿que hacia aqui? pues...en verdad no podría responderle por pudor que sentía en ese mismo momento. Solamente atino a sonrojarse vorazmente, el intenso rubor en sus nievas mejillas parecía intensificarse a cada minuto, este aunque parecía ser el mas vergonzoso. Tan solo quiso calvar su tierna y azulada mirada en el piso, pero algo se lo impidió, tal vez era el miedo que sentía, tal vez era la necesidad de quedar clavado en aquella mirada azul-avellana que le transmitía mas que seguridad.

mas que un deseo furtivo de quedarse ahí a su lado, para jamás de irse. Pero que hacia ahí? escapando de su miedo mas grande

"amm..pues...yo...lo siento..no quise haberte despertado" dijo después de un rotundo silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos. Aquello hizo su sonrojo mas pronunciado.

Takao negó, sin llegar a percibir la extraña actitud del rubio hacia su persona, y la forma en como aquellos hermosos ojos se clavaban sobre los suyos intentando descubrir que había tras su mirada, resopló sobre el viento frió de la habitación escuchando aún el eco de las pequeñas gotas al caer y rebotar contra el suelo o sobre sus compañeras que habían formado charcos, ahora no importaba, observo un pequeña gotera dentro del dojo, sin percibir del todo al rubio que aún parecía ensimismado.

"No fuiste tu Maxie, fue un rayo que cayó mas fuerte de lo normal" se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia "Así que baje por un vaso de leche tibia para dormir de nuevo, pero que haces aquí?" reiteró sobre su pregunta, que aún no había quedado respondida y sobre la cual no iba a retroceder, la curiosidad era demasiada.

Max solo pudo reír apenadamente recordando la pregunta de su amigo, que al parecer buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente para no hacerle quedar en lo ridículo ante el chico que amaba con locura, pero que jamás había dicho. Una vez mas volvió a sumergirse en aquellos ojos tormenta claros que tenia su compañero. Se rasco a la cabecilla rubia con bastante simplicidad y tratando de no verse como si estuviera escondiendo algo. Pero no podía mentirle, no a el, no a Takao, no a su amado Takao

"amm..pues..es un larga historia.." empezó volteando sus cereulos ojos para otro lado. "es muy aburrida" acoto con nerviosismo.

El japonés no parecía nada crédulo de aquella explicación, con el vaso de leche aún en sus manos observó de pies a cabeza la pequeña figura del rubio, que ahora parecía tan indefensa, paseó su mano a través de sus cabellos azules oscuros desplegando una mueca ligera en sus labios, si él tenía los pies fríos ya el rubio los debía tener más por encontrarse en aquel cuarto, pues el frío era bastante notorio.

"Ven, vamos a mi habitación y ahí me explicas" convocó con una seña de su cabeza indicando el camino para regresar a las habitaciones, era mejor que estar ahí de pie esperando una explicación que no parecía llegar.

Max, le siguió hasta su habitación, que fue guiado por el mismo Takao, cuando entraron, aquel cuarto se asemejaba mucho al en donde había estado descansando

solo que la cama de Kinomiya se hallaba mas desordenada y revuelta entre la sabanas, Takao le dio la señal para que se sentaran encima de esta. El rubio lo hizo con algo de cautela, pues aun seguía asustado por aquella tormenta, aquel estruendoso ruido le daban verdadero pavor. Se abrazo a la almohada una vez mas. y cuando ya empezaba a calmarse, un rayo, mas fuerte azoto el suelo, haciendo chillar del susto, haciéndolo saltar. Trato de ahogar un grito rellenándose la boca con la almohada.

Takao levantó una ceja nuevamente, ese era el problema? Max le tenía miedo a las tormentas?. Con un aire de gravedad poco común dentro de su rostro y voz, decidió que lo mejor sería intentar calmar al rubio o ninguno podría dormir esa noche, porque obviamente no le iba a dejar solo con la tormenta.

Sentándose frente a él cruzándose de piernas le miro con curiosidad, aquellos ojitos azules bailaban en miedo cada vez que fuera aquella intensa luz iluminaba la habitación, otorgándole una fuerza vehemente para apretar la almohada contra su pecho.

"Temes a las tormentas?" preguntó tentativamente, si iba a decírselo que fuera así, no iba a reprochárselo, todos tenían un miedo escondido que no gustaban de decir, el mismo lo tenía, pero deseaba saberlo...finalmente era su rubio, no cualquier persona, y deseaba descubrir de él todo lo que pudiese.

Genial! Takao le había descubierto! que horror1 solo un cobarde tendría miedo de unos cuantos rayitos, solo alguien como el, Y una vez la vergüenza de verse patético ante el moreno a quien amaba con locura, se apodero de el, un nuevo sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas, negándose a verle a la cara, cerro sus ojos impotentemente y asintió con la cabeza afirmando la suposición de Takao. Aferró mas su cuerpo a la almohada que tenia en frente, como si aquello fuera un salvavidas, con terror, esperando que otro fuerte relámpago le sacudiera.

Rascandose ligeramente la cabeza caía en cuenta de que era aquello por lo cual Max se ponía de aquella forma, la vergüenza era algo común para un beyluchador que se considera íntegro en las situaciones más difíciles y que ahora por aquello resultara un miedo infundado entonces era más que obvio que entendía la preocupación del chico. Pero era diferente...aquél era Maxie, su Maxie, no cualquiera, además jamás le reprocharía algo como aquello.

Se acercó al pequeño que había bajado sus ojos cerúleos para cerrarlos con fuerza, con un muy pequeño toque en su mano le hizo mirarle, y tras una sonrisa suave le ofrecía el vaso de leche caliente que aún humeaba entre sus manos.

"Bebe esto Maxie" ofreció con total sinceridad, aquel gesto animado gozaba de una consideración llena de ternura, la leche no era el mejor remedio, pero era algo que podía ayudarle a reconfortarse, luego entonces le propondría quedarse en su habitación.

El lindo rubio tan solo pudo sonreír tiernamente en forma de agradecimiento por aquel gesto tan lindo por parte de su Takao ¿lo era acaso? no, no lo sabia en realidad, ni seguro estaba que Takao sintiera lo mismo por el. Pero rogaba al cielo que así fuera, tomo entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza el vaso de humeante leche, el vapor que se desprendía del liquido blanquecino, tan blanquecino como su propia piel.

Todavía con los ojos fijados en su compañero moreno, asomo el vaso hasta a su boca, y comenzó a beber sin ningún apuro, seguro de Takao le esperaría todo el tiempo que este se tardaría en beber todo el caliente contenido. Cuando termino, le paso el vaso a Takao, ya vació, sin darse cuenta que los rastro de la leche se habían quedado aglutinados por alrededor de sus carnosos pero finos labios.

"gracias Takao" agradeció con una enorme sonrisa olvidándose de su temor.

Sin todavía darse de aquellas mostachos blancas que llevaba al rededor de sus labios haciéndole ver mas adorable.

El nipón sonrió divertido al ver la ternura que desprendía el rubio pequeño, era tan inocente...su mirada decía tantas cosas, delataba mucho con extrema facilitad, y él adoraba aquello, nunca había conocido una persona como él, o espere, si conocía a una y ese era su otro compañero, el pequeño gatito de frágil corazón dentro de aquella seguridad sublime. Pero si atención era fija sobre el cerúleo que tantos buenos momentos le había dado, incluyendo también cada regaño por su inmadurez, que él mismo desplegaba en todas sus facetas con el único objetivo de que fuese Maxie quien le reprendiera.

Acercándose hasta él tomo el vaso para dejarlo sobre el buró cerca de la cama, su mano viajó discretamente hasta el rostro de su compañero, levantándole la mirada sin ninguna mala intención, dejando que su dedo viajara a través de sus labios para retirar la espuma de la leche que se había distribuido en la comisura de los mismos, sonrió al ver el desconcierto del chico y sin poderse contener, lamió aquel residuo que en sus dedos había quedado, con una mirada increíblemente tentadora, sin ser conciente de aquello.

"Quieres dormir aquí?" aquella era una pregunta tentativa, la que medía discretamente el terreno el cual debía palpar para saber hasta donde podía llegar, pero también llevaba una buena intención, no quería ver asustado a su pequeño, nunca.

Y es que para aquella pregunta la respuesta no podía ser mas razonablemente obvia, aquello en un inconciencia y su espíritu lujurioso había estado esperando desde tanto tiempo. En sus labios aun con la esencia de la suave leche, aunque sin ella, igual eran de deseables, se formo una suave sonrisa, denotando la perfección angelical de pecoso rostro, con sutileza se retiro algunos rubios cabellos que le caían por media frente, y volvió a sonreír significativamente sin notarlo ni siquiera el mismo, pero así lo hizo.

"me encantaría" atino a responder en un silencioso susurro de emoción controlada por su ser.

El nipón sonrió en respuesta jalando las sábanas y colchas fuera e indicándole que podía acomodarse como quisiera, pero ello si, la cama era individual, así que mucho espacio no iban a tener, y que importaba? eso significaba que estaría cerca de su rubio, y no podría haber algo mejor ahora...podría abrazarlo, la excusa era la tormenta, quien había parecido llegara para unirles.

"Acomódate Maxie" indicó con un gesto dulce, no reflejaban sus orbes azul-castañas ningún tipo de malicia lujuriosa, solo un deseo acucioso de finalmente tenerle entre sus brazos, de poder oler sus cabellos rubios, de poder sentir la piel delicada bajo su abrazo, aunque se conformaría con verlo dormir.

El rubio obedeció todavía la sonrisa no se le borraba de los frágiles labios, camino hasta la cama, y se recostó en ella, y se coloco en la posición la cual le era mas placenteramente mas cerca de la persona con la cual quiera estar, con la cual quería disfrutar, con la cual quería calmar sus miedos y temores, con la cual podría ausentarse en su brazos, sentirse amado y protegido, poder oler su suave fragancia. Acomodo su rubia cabeza sobre una de las almohadas de la cama, y respiro profundamente, sintiéndose rebosante de felicidad, no había podido sentirse mas cuidado y protegido, mas querido.

Takao ya somnoliento se acomodó justo al lado izquierdo cubriendo a ambos con las cobijas, al rubia cabellera se posaba muy cerca de su rostro, logrando olfatear el dulce aroma que cada cabello desprendía, olía a Maxie.

Deleitándose con aquella grata sensación de tenerle tan cerca cerró sus ojos, dejando que su deseo fluyera sobre una parte de su cuerpo, su brazo juguetón tomando vida propia atrayendo el cuerpo más pequeño cerca de si, abrazándole hasta que la espalda del chico cerró su espacio con su pecho, cuando su mano poseía por el lívido que comenzaba a aflorar y confiando en el sueño de Max, entró en el calor de la pijama, sintiendo la tersa piel bajo sus dedos, y terminando su recorrido pasando el borde del pantalón y el boxer, tocando apenas su entrepierna. Ahí se detuvo, mientras la escasa conciencia había corrido lejos dejándose llevar por el letargo silencioso.

Pero lo que no parecía saber el moreno, era que su rubio, todavía no había sido llevado al mundo de Morfeo.

Todavía seguía muy despierto, con los hermosos ojos celestiales abiertos mirando a la oscuridad, con bastante atención, y no es que fuera por que no tenia sueño, por que se moría del cansancio, y tampoco fuera por se sentía incomodo, por que se sentía tan reconfortado en los brazos de su amor, era solo que aquellas manos que se habían paseado por su fino cuerpo, le habían hecho estremecer y desear algo de mas profundo contacto. Aquellas caricias en su vientre le habían hecho sacar un inevitable suspiro, resaltando y despertando el aire lujurioso que tenia dormido.

Tan solo una de sola mas de esas caricias era suficiente para que pudiera soltar otro suspiro encarcelado que amenazaba por salir.

Y fue cuando sintió aquella mano invasora irrumpir en su intimidad. Le hizo sentir una vez una electricidad tan placentera que le recorrió por toda la espalda. Era completamente e irresistiblemente delicioso, aquel exquisito contacto que le había hecho enloquecer, con tan solo el contacto de la mano de su acompañante en su entrepierna.

"ahhh.." gimio con placer "Takao.." dijo con suavidad tratando de contenerse. Lo cual no pudo, tan solo reacciono a buscar el calor del quien le abrazaba por su detrás, girándose ante Takao.

Pudo sentir la respiración del moreno, ya tranquilizada por el sueño que le hacia dormir apaciblemente. Abrió los ojos que habían estado herméticamente cerrados por el avidez de placer que sentía, por lo que le había producido el tentador tacto de Takao, los abrió para encontrarse con los párpados de este muy bien cerrados, estaba dormido!.

Genial, suspiro resignado, pero aun sentía la expectante y exquisita electricidad todavía seguía invadiendo su ser, lo que pasaba es que la mano de Takao no se había retirado de su entrepierna...

Que para la inconciencia de su dueño, seguía brindando caricias en aquella parte tan sensible, transmitiendo mas calor. Hasta, parecía que esta tuviera vida e intenciones propias, intenciones no muy castas para con Max. Aquellas caricias, le hacían estremecerse mas, hasta no poder contener mas gemidos, tan solo reacciono a enredar su manos en el cabello de su acompañante..y a colar otra por debajo del pijama

Sin embargo la conciencia de Takao había viajado lejos, al dulce país de los sueños, donde siempre solía encontrarse con cierto rubio de mirada agua...en aquel lugar tan fuera de la realidad el pequeño se posaba delante de sus ojos, angelical cual divino rayo de sol iluminando aquel inhóspito paisaje que ante sus ojos se extendía con gran magnificencia. La suave brisa cepillaba cada cabello colándose juguetonamente mientras la pequeña mano corría ante el cosquilleo, y él no podía mas que admirarle...esa pureza, ese ser tan increíble...

Y en aquel sueño todo era tan perfecto...la mirada azulada se posaba sobre su persona, y el leve sonrojo marcaba las mejillas blancas dándole aquel toque de dulzura que tanto hacía su corazón saltar, abrazándole con fuerza...para lograr tocar sus labios con los propios, para llevar sus ansias dentro de aquel cuerpo, delineando cada trazo perfecto que se formaba bajo sus manos, en aquel paisaje de piel blanca que a su tacto se percibía suave...única.

La actividad de su mano aceleró en aquel momento, su cuerpo cobraba vida propia gracias a aquel placentero sueño, recreando su deseo en la realidad que frente a él se posaba, sin que lo supiese aún, el embriagante olor de su cabello, de su piel...los suaves sonidos profanados de sus labios, inundando sus sentidos incitándole a continuar.

Sus dedos acariciaron sobre la piel magra de su sexo, lenta y sigilosamente, hasta posarse por completo en aquella parte de su cuerpo, tomándole con mayor firmeza, sin embargo...aquello se sentía tan real...real?

Los gemidos se salían de control, haciéndose cada vez mas intensos y profundos, saliendo de sus labios, por las sensaciones que iniciaban y llegaban a su fin en los lugares mas recondititos y tentadores de su piel, de su cuerpo, y de su alma. Aquel placer que se hacia mas ferviente, aquella necesidad, que se hacia mas codiciado el contacto, mas profundizado, por anhelaba con locura, ahora se embriagaba con sus propios gemidos, su dos manos también se habían salido de control, de su poder, y actuaban solas, una le acariciaba el rostro con necesidad, y la otra se infiltraba y brindaba caricias frenéticamente al sexo de su amigo.

"ahh..ahh..." gemía mas y mas fuerte, un fuerte sonrojo le cubría las mejillas por la fricción de sentía ese momento, que de seguro seria inolvidable.

El sueño comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos sobre aquel sonido que se filtraba a través de sus oídos, su mirada se abría insegura recordando que el chico estaba ahí, no había tenido un sueño mojado verdad?! se moriría de vergüenza pero...intentó calibrar aún antes de despertar correctamente que era aquello que percibía...un calor tremendo comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo de principio a fin, cuyo resultado final era una boqueada de aire caliente que sus pulmones habían retenido, y solo hasta aquel momento se dio cuenta que aquello no era exactamente solo un sueño.

"Ma...Maxie?" apenas podía creer que aquello fuese...verdad?...y que sus manos estuviesen en...ese lugar?!!. En nipón casi saltó fuera, sin embargo el gesto embriagado del rubio hipnotizó completamente sus sentidos, queriendo otorgar a aquel cuerpo impoluto más de aquel placer que hasta ahora parecía gozar infinitamente...y que él mismo deseaba, con vehemencia poseyó aquellos labios que habían permanecido entre abiertos entre gemido y gemido, hundiéndolo en un beso frenético cuya energía era desprendida por la inmensa pasión que de su cuerpo se había apoderado.

Haciendo caso omiso a las ultima palabras que había dicho el moreno, y no es por que no quisiera, si que por que su odios y mente eran cegados por la nube intensa de pasión que sentía, tan solo se dedico a corresponder desenfrenadamente. Al sentir aquella posesión de su boca, era tan excitante e embriagante aquellos sabores que probaba al tocar sus labios, aquellas sensaciones tan conocidas y extrañas a la vez, tan sagradas y suyas ahora. Tan exquisitamente intensa la sensación que sintió al sentir aquel intruso irrumpir en su boca, su lengua, recorriendo y grabando cada rincón de aquellos prefectos e inolvidables segundos.

El beso colapsaba en frenesí creciente dentro de sus pechos, quemando su interior, derramando cual volcán la lava de su pasión, el deseo circundaba con aura acuciosa alrededor de sus cuerpos mórbidos, movidos por aquel libido que amenazaba con comerlos de un solo bocado, resultando en el goce de cada caricia que de sus manos se desprendía.

La necesidad de aire sobrevenía imperiosa obligándoles a dejar sus labios abandonados por un momento, pues incluso su voz pedía a gritos expresarse libremente inundando de aquellos sonidos la habitación ahora plagada del calor incontenible que sus jóvenes cuerpos derramaban con candor. La mano del nipón se aferró con más fuerza al sexo de su compañero acelerando el ritmo que llevaba hacía solo instantes, apretando la punta bajo sus dos dedos para enviar aquella ola de placer hacia el cuerpo de su rubio, que bajo su toque se estremecía una y otra vez, y sobre el cual su poca razón sabía no resistiría.

El rubio tampoco sabría si podría contenerse mas tiempo, debía ser sigiloso y nada escandaloso con su bellos gemidos si no quería despertar a las personas que estaban en la casa, pero pronto no podría ni evitarlo, aquella mano que le proporcionaba una deliciosa fricción a su miembro. Solo le hacia jadear con placer, tanto deseo, tanta pasión depravada, que no sabría si podría contenerse mas tiempo

Que para contener un fuerte jadeo, lo beso con ferocidad y avidez, lleno de concupiscencia. Para poder callar gemido ante de venirle encima, Derramando toda su esencia sobre las manos del moreno.

El sentir el líquido caliente provocó su propio término, empapando el pijama mientras soltaba un suspiro prolongado, entrecerrando sus ojos para posarlos luego sobre el rostro que ahora le miraba, y que diría él?...no había una explicación exacta. Una terrible vergüenza se apoderó de su cuerpo al bajar sus ojos dentro de aquella oscuridad, es que acaso su deseo había sido tan fuerte que finalmente había tomado de alguna forma a Maxie?...había profanado contra aquella pureza angelical?...no se lo perdonaría!!!...

"Maxie...yo lo siento...lo siento..." no hallaba forma de disculparse, lo que más la atormentaba es que realmente no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, lo deseaba!...y aquella fue la expresión de ello, le amaba, y esa era la verdad.

Se sorprendió ante aquella declaración, ¿que acaso se avergonzaba de lo que habían hecho? ¿acaso el beso había sido un error? aquello solo pudo romperle el corazón de alguna manera tan vil, tan solo pudo bajar la dulce mirada, hacia las sabanas, sin expresión o brillo alguno habían denotado sus ojos ahora. Y le dolía aquello, que hubiera sido un error, un resbalón.

"no, no te disculpes" susurro tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. "mas bien perdóname, no debí a verme a asustado, y-yo provoque esto..." se excuso revelando la tristeza de su voz.

Takao no cabía ahora en su arrepentimiento, le había lastimado? le había herido?, la sola idea le mataba lentamente, si quería saber que sucedía debía hablarle claro, aclarar aquella reacción, decirle lo que había sucedido, hablar con la verdad

"...No Maxie...no me hagas sentir como un criminal, si te lastimo no me lo perdonaré...por favor..." suplicó con un leve gemido que escapó de sus labios, jalando el cuerpo frente a si para abrazarle con fuerza y estrecharlo en aquel abrazo, dejando sus lágrimas vaciar su mirada "...pero yo te amo...y saber que pude haberte forzado...Maxie...me mata..." confesó verídicamente

Aun absorto y algo confundido, razonando y procesando sobre aquello que Takao le había dicho no era mentira, correspondió el brazo pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de Takao. aquellas palabras le llenaron de una felicidad tremenda, rebalsante de todo los sentimientos que se le profesaban en aquel momento tan especial en el que vivía. Alzo un poco su cabeza hasta el oído, y le murmuro con los labios rebosantes de infinita ternura "no, Takao, no llores" dijo mientras también unas cristalinas lagrimas de comprensión y culpa caían por sus mejillas niveas "nos me has lastimado..también te amo, Takao" le confeso mientras su voz se corto al titubear.

La noche fue larga y aunque un tanto cansina, por la preocupación de incomodar al rubio, pero aun así, extremadamente bella...

La cama podía se un poco más amplia, tal vez, pero aquello no evitaba que las largas, cálidas y suaves piernas de Max rozaran o quedaran entre las suyas; que de vez en cuando sus caderas chocaran mas juntas de lo debido. Y que sus rostros se afrontaran y que sus suspiros se mezclaran en uno solo.

-----------------------------------

Abrió los ojos en la madrugada, cuando los pájaros ya cantaban, cuando el cielo se aclaraba muy débilmente de la rotunda oscuridad que se había apoderado del cielo en la noche, y el frió era más intenso. Se miró junto a el, abrazado a su cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo... notando que su rubio no podía mirarse más hermoso, más calmado y más cerca de su cuerpo.

Alzó lentamente un brazo estremecido debajo de la cintura del rubio y con delicadeza, tiernamente, repaso cada pétalo de rosa de su piel, mientras que con otra mano acariciaba sus rubios y dúctil cabellos, aspirando su aún intacto perfume y su sudor. Era como un angel, tan inmaculadamente bello, tenia miedo de irrumpir en su inocencia.

"maxie.." susurro con ternura tan embelesado por aquel personaje tan angelical en el que tenia en sus brazos. Aquel murmullo casi inaludible, casi que podría pasar desapercibido, solamente pudo ser escuchado por los oidos de Max, abrió los ojos, abriendo y mostrando un aura celestial tan propio de el. miro para todo los lados y ángulos de aquella habitacion para comprobarse que aquello no hubiera sido un mala jugada de su mente o peor aun un sueño. Pero al encontrarse con aquello ojos avellana-azulados, pudo comprender con alegría que no había sido así. Sonrió iluminando mas todavía su rostro.

"buenos Dias Takao" saludo sonriente mientras se incorporaba en la cama, y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo sonrojarse al moreno.

"buenos dias, maxie.." atino a decir el moreno todavía algo aturdido, el también pesaba aquella belleza solo podía ser producto de un sueño pero aquello era real, muy real.."como amaneciste hoy?" pregunto cariñosamente.

Max con la sonrisa todavía pintada en sus labios sonrosados, le miro soñadoramente para luego dar un gran bostezo, para desperezarse como un gato, aunque aquello no era muy propio de el, si no de su amigo Ray, pero a Takao igual se le hacia lindo el acto

"amm..muuuuy bien..espero que tu tambien" dijo picaramente.

Takao asintió felizmente.

"claro que si..ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida" correspondió mientras volvía a abrazarle por la cintura, volviendo a sentirse una vez mas en las nubes. A lo que el rubio no se nego en lo absoluto, que tan solo se dedico a absorver el rico aroma de los cabellos azulados de Takao. Y así se quedaron un buen rato acurrucados, no habria pasado mas de algunos pocosminutos para que Maxie recordara la incertudumbre de su compañero, Ray, se separo lentamente del cuerpo de Takao, dejandolo algo confundido.

"pasa algo maxie?" pregunto con extrañeza al ver como un rara sonrisa se le floreció en los rozados labios.

"nada, Takao, anda vamos que tengo algo que hacer!" le dijo sin responder aun a su pregunta, levantándose de un salto de la cama, y con la mano aun atada a la de Takao, llevándoselo consigo a fuera de las sabanas.

"vamos dime que pasa?" le pregunto de nuevo. el.

"nada, solo necesito que me ayudes en algo, te contare...no te preocupes" respondió momentáneamente.

------------------------------

La cortina de luz que ahora se precipitaba sin consideración alguna sobre sus párpados gracias a la ventana que se había encontrado abierta la noche entera comenzaba a recaer sobre sus párpados obligando a sus ojos abrirse con lentitud.

Unas cuantas veces necesitó parpadear para adaptarse dándose cuenta que jamás llegó a la habitación, quedándose dormido justo en el sillón mediano de la salita con un cojín entre sus brazos, su mano viajó hasta sus ojos tallándolos con lentitud mientras lanzaba un cansado bostezo al aire, revelando sus colmillitos felinos para lograr estirarse arañando apenas la tela del mueble que le había cobijado la noche entera. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza entumeciéndolo por unos instantes, no quería preocuparse o alguno de sus amigos por

Algo tan simple, además aquel dia viajarían a Francia y era ilógico retrasarlos por su culpa. Masajeó sus párpados un poco rozando sus mejillas en el proceso, se sentían demasiado cálidas para considerar su temperatura normal, pero no sentía debilidad alguna en aquel momento, quizá solo era producto del sol que se había colado por la ventana, aunque pensándolo mejor el frio de la habitación descartaría esa idea.

Acomodo un poco su cabello hacia atrás poniéndose de pie y dejando el cojín sobre el mueble. Haría algún desayuno, después de todo al menos eso le debía al nipón que tan amablemente ofrecía su casa cuando se encontraba en Japón.

De pronto apareció Maxie, ya cambiado, y con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, interceptándolo antes de que se fuera de la sala, muy sonriente. y de tras de el Takao, tambien ya cambiado y en las manos, una bandeja de madera, con un vaso de fresco jugo de naranja, un plato con huevos revueltos , por obra del americano, y tostadas italianas. Y en el centro de la comida, un pequeña rosa roja, colocada estratégicamente en un florerillo de cristal, para según Max, subirle los ánimos. Takao salió al frente, y le coloco la bandeja en la mesilla baja.

"para ti" pudo agregar Max "un rico desayuno..jijiji" aumento algo apenado.

El neko les miró muy sorprendido respecto a todo aquello, paseando sus ojos de las viandas al rostro de ambos varias veces más, comprobando que aquello no fuese una broma, y de hecho no lo parecía, tras esas miradas amigables había un aire verosímil de amistad y preocupación, tanto les debía a sus amigos...siempre eran considerados, siempre viendo por el otro, ellos eran tan especiales en su corazón que no sabía que habría sido de su vida si no les hubiese conocido.

"Para mi?" el desconcierto era marcado en la tonalidad de su voz y en su gesto confundido, volviendo a sentarse sobre el mueble en el que había dormido "Pero...por qué?" ladeó al cabeza, los rasgos felinos se acentuaban cuando intentaba comprenderlo todo desde una postura de un gatito.

Takao solo pudo soltar un risilla silenciosa, mientras solo le sonreía. El rubio se coloco al lado del chino, y le hizo sentar de nuevo en el sofa en el cual, inexplicablemente, se había dormido.

"amm..pues por que quisimos hacerlo.." dijo razonando Max, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un blanco pañuelo grande, al cual doblo con perfección y practica, y se lo coloco en las faldas del neko-jin, con la ternura de cualquier madre amorosa, por el corazón de Maxie era asi, de bondadoso y comprensivo.

"además quisimos alzarte los ánimos...Max me dijo que ayer te encontrabas triste" agrego Takao, algo apenado, pero sonrió con felicidad al ver la expresión del joven chino.

Ray no sabía que decirles, solo podía agradecer todas aquellas atenciones, sin embargo lo menos que deseaba era hablar de la razón específica de su estado anímico, con una sonrisa sincera agradeció el gesto, tomando entre sus manos la delicada flor paseó sus dedos a través de los suaves pétalos que tantas fragancias llevaban a su olfato, embriagándole con su delicadeza, sin embargo al pasar uno dedos a través del tallo una espina solitaria terminó por hacer un corte sobre su piel nivea.

"Au..." pronunció apenas levemente con un gesto ligero de dolor, al alzar su mano, la delicada gota de sangre se transformó en un hilillo carmesí que se deslizaba a través de su piel y caía al suelo de madera.

Takao sonrió mirando a Maxie sonrojarse debidamente " pues el cocino, y yo hice el jugo...que bueno que te guste" dijo. De pronto miro su reloj, y puso una cara de preocupación tremenda. Eran las 8 de la mañana, apenas dos horas para poder alistarse y preparar las maletas que había olvido hacer previamente ayer. "oh!! no!" exclamo casi escandalizado.

" Max, son las 8 de la mañana! tengo que alistar mis cosas para el viaje, lo siento chicos, me gustaría acompañarles, pero tengo que ir a doblar mi ropas.."dijo haciendo un reverencia y saliendo mas apurado dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Max también había olvidado empacar, con lo que habían visto el maratón de películas de terror, se había olvidado completamente de aquel detalle tan importante. "a mi también se me olvido" fatalizo mirando su reloj también.

"lo siento, Ray, yo también tengo que ir a ver mi maleta, ¿puedes creer que no he alistado nada?" exclamo escandalizado. Por lo que sonrió apenado en forma de disculpa, y salió a unas de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Ray terminó de comer el desayuno que amablemente habían preparado, ahora si, se puso de pie llevando la bandeja a la cocina en la cual lavó todo lo que estaba sucio, una vez que terminó se dirigió al recibidor, donde su maleta aún se encontraba cerrada, no había desempacado, si hubiese dormido ahí quizá lo habría hecho pero en vista de la situación era innecesario.

Colocándose sus zapatos, salió del dojo al pequeño jardín cuya característica era el hermoso verde y los pequeños lagos artificiales que le rodeaban. Sentándose cerca de la vertiente de agua, la cual admiró mucho tiempo más, sumergiéndose dentro de pensamientos ufanos en busca de no recordar lo que la noche anterior habia pasado.

---------------------------------------

Un flamante limusina se detuvo frente al domo de Kinomiya. De ella, salieron 3 individuos. Caminaron hasta la puerta de madera.

"no sabes como te detest" recrimino con acidez el joven de los cabellos azulados al otro joven pelirrojo.

Este solo pudo sonreír malignamente.

"vamos, Kai..no es malo..además podrás solucionar las cosas, y yo te ayudare" argumento con tranquilidad apacible pero diabólicamente real en el. Kai solamente pudo gruñir cruzándose de brazos.

" me rehusó, Yuriy" dijo mirando para otro lugar. Este solo pudo mostrar una vez mas un sádica sonrisa.

"no, Kai, no puedes..." hablo en tono amenazante "si no ya sabes que puedo hacer, aunque igual lo har" Kai, le miro horrorizado ante aquellas palabras, recordando lo conversando con el ayer. Sacudió con negación su cabeza.

"no, no Yuriy".

El pelirrojo respiro exasperado y el otro joven de los ojos lavanda hablo

"aghhh!! Kai, todavía que va a ayudarte te haces el especial" refunfuño con frialdad.

Kai, se giro a verle con desprecio. " nadie te a pedido tu opinión, Bryan" dijo despectivamente haciendo enojar a Bryan " y que yo recuerdo que no he pedido ayuda a nadie para solucionar mis problemas" dijo dirigiéndose a Yuriy.

Este solo se alzo de hombros sin tomarle las mayor importancia a aquello.

"igual Kai, te voy a ayudar..quiero que seas feliz.." murmuro despacio mientras tocaba el timbre del domo Kinomiya, que retumbo en tondo el lugar.

----------------------------

Aquel timbre que resonó por todo el domo, hizo asustar a Takao, que estaba debajo de una mesa, buscando sus par de Zapatos. Al escuchar ese punzante sonido retumbar en sus odios, atino a levantar la cabeza olvidándose completamente que estaba de bajo de una mesa....

"ahhhhhhh!!!" chillo de dolor al golpearse con la madera. "estúpida mesa" maldijo con enojo mientras se frotaba la cabeza con disimulo en la parte afectada. "quien será a estar horas?" se dijo a si mismo poniéndose los susodichos zapatos que estaban bajo la cama. Ya tenia todo listo para el viaje, y Maxie seguía alistándose, así que se decidió por ir abrir el.

Salió del domo, casi corriendo ya que hacia algo de frió esa mañana, pensando que asi no sentiría mucho el aire. Cuando llego a la puerta, con suavidad pregunto quien era, tenia que hacerlo, no vaya a hacer que fuera unos famosos narcotraficantes de drogas, o peligrosos asesinos buscado por la ley, nadie sabia, habría que ser precavidos..ú.u .

"quien es?" pregunto aun asustado por la idea de los asesinos. La voz que provenía de afuera era tan fría, que le hizo temblar de miedo. "soy yo, Idiota, Kai..." y en efecto la horriblemente gélida voz era la de Kai.

Takao al saber que era Kai, respiro profundamente aliviado, y abrio la puerta. Para encontrarse con la atractiva figura de Hiwatari y la de otros dos que prácticamente conocía. Bufo para disimular su susto. (XD)

Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Kai "a quien crees que llamas idiota y que hacen ellos aquí?" dijo refiriéndose a Yuriy y Brayan, tratando de usar un tono amenazante que ni siquiera podía imitar.

Kai todavía con los ojos cerrados le respondió nada cortes "pues hay otro idiota por aquí?" pregunto sarcástico haciendo a Takao perder casi los estribos "y ellos, no se, solo me siguieron" dijo para pasar de una ves a la domo, seguido de ivannov y Bryan que ignoraron a Takao por completo.

Y a dentro y olvidando todas la rivalidades que tenían los 4, Takao les hace pasar a la sala en donde ellos se sientan en el sillón, en el cual el neko había pasado la noche, eso Kai, claramente pudo percibir, por lo que se sintió algo afectado, aquello Yuriy lo noto.

Takao también se sentó en otro sillón, quedando en silencio perpetuo, hasta que Hiwatari lo rompió.

"vine para llevarlos al aeropuerto, asi que apúrense su quieren llegar temprano" dijo fríamente con indiferencia. "ah! que? tan rápido! me disculpan.." Takao se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a llamar a todos.

"MAXXIE!! ya nos vamosss!!" grito desde la sala. Se hoyo desde la otra parte de la casa. "yaaaaa, ahora voy Takao..." grito como respuesta el rubio. Takao se giro para ver a sus espectadores que le miraban con la ceja levantada, expectantes a aquello tan cómico.

"ammm..me falta llamar a Ray.." dijo son una sonrisa afectada. Ahí fue cuando Kai sintió como alguien le da un codazo, giro el rostro con la mirada lista para atacar al impertinente que se había atrevido! y era Yuriy que estaba a su costado, quien le lanzaba un mirada verdaderamente significativa, que por suerte Takao era algo menos observador no noto

"ve!" le murmuro el pelirrojo a Kai en son de orden el cual solo refunfuño en señal que no haría nada parecido. "he dicho que vayas!" murmuro Yuriy mientras empujaba fuertemente a Kai hasta levantarlo de un salto. El acto que hizo que todo, exceptuando a Ivannov, le miraran curiosamente extrañados.

Yuriy ´ **amablemente** se ofreció a explicar aquello "no pasa nada! solo que Kai, quiere ofrecerse para ir a avisarle a Ray" dijo el con una mirada tan inocentemente falsa pero que podía pasar desapercibida.

"amm..pues no hay problema..anda Kai! tal vez tu puedas traerlo para que deje de ver a los pececillos" dijo bromeando. Kai le miro recriminándole al pelirrojo, quien le de volvió la mirada con un bastante maliciosa y triunfante.

-----------------------------------------

Kai suspiro inaudiblemente para luego dirigirse hacia el pequeño jardín, en donde se encontraba el dueño del corazón pudo el cual había lastimado la noche anterior.

La mirada del neko-jin se centraba pacientemente sobre la transparencia de aquella agua, observando los pequeños pececillos de tantos colores ir y venir cerca de su mano, que había sumergido hacía algún tiempo.

El viento soplaba con suavidad sobre su cabello bailando con los hilos negros que se conservaban ligeramente sueltos, acariciando su rostro de la forma más dulce que se conocía, aquellos vibrantes ojos desprendían una emoción llena de sutileza, la belleza derramada sobre aquel cuerpo radiante de perfección no era más que una hierática forma de versos para el mejor poeta, la pequeña naricita afilada entonaba la fragilidad de los rasgos de aire felino, que se mostraban bañados con la luz del sol aún mas magnánimos de lo que se le hubiese visto.

El pequeño rubor que recorrían sus mejillas níveas resaltaba la hermosura de su rostro, cuya curiosidad se plasmaba en aquellas curiosas orejitas en que terminaban en una puntita apetitosa apenas reveladas entre los ébanos cabellos.

Aquella escena gozaba de una armonía admirable, que cualquier fotógrafo hubiese deseado plasmar a través de la lente de su cámara, el chino era tan parecido a una representación onírica que dejaría embelesado a cualquiera.

Hasta aquel momento el dulce gatito no había percibido la presencia del ruso, ya que su concentración se encontraba volando en la lejanía donde sus pensamientos reposaban, cerca de aquel rincón donde nadie podía dañarlo más...ahí, donde todo podía ser perfecto, y su anhelo se realizaba bajo el manto de la dicha.

Ahí estaba el, podía verle jugar tan apaciblemente y juguetón con los coloridos pececillos de la fuente, ahí estaba el tan bello y la pura perfección inmaculada, inalcanzable pero tan cerca, se sentía tan incomodo en estar en aquella posición, tan solo de espectador que aquella bella visión tan gloriosa y digna de ser plasmada en una obra de arte. Se le veía tan tierno jugando con los pececillos...un lindo gatito era..eso era lo que era..pero..¿acaso se acordaría de lo de ayer? ¿acaso le dolería?..aquello le hizo sentir mas culpable de lo normal..tan arrepentido, aunque no quisiera.

Odiaba tanto sentirse así, tan impotente por no reaccionar. Respiro profundamente..y miles de dudas se les plasmaron en la mente ¿y si le odiaba por lo dicho? ¿y se tendría que sufrir por el látigo de su inferencia? lo que menos quería era aquello, probar un poco de su propia medicina, y peor aun, por el muchacho a quien amaba con fervor, por que ya lo había aceptado. Frente a Yuriy y frente a su propio espíritu..lo había aceptado.

Y ahora que habia venido decidido a arreglar las cosas, al mirarle tan bello y radiante..tan lleno de vida de nuevo.. se le había ido todo el valor..pero tendría que hacerlo!!! el no era un cobarde! sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Ya mas calmado y el susto que era muy extraño en el, disminuido ya, con pasos mas firmes y correctos de el se acerco al joven chino.

" Ray..." le llamo por su propio nombro, con una voz muy varonil.

Su mano se alejó del agua por mera inercia sus dedos antes dentro goteaban ahora con el cristalino líquido, los pececillos habían corrido lejos al abrupto movimiento. La mirada ambarino-vulpina se había abierto ancha, la impresión era demasiado abrupta para conservar la calma.

Sus labios temblaron...aquella voz era tan fácil de reconocer, su memoria la tenía gravada con tinta indeleble de la cual jamás querría no podría deshacerse, pues aquella voz sonaba a través de sus oídos, llevándolo a sus más remotos sueños donde él podía sentirse amado, por la única persona a la que su corazón había entregado y la cual se lo había echado en cara luego.

Inhaló profundamente conteniendo aquella sensación perturbadora que por esos instantes habían invadido cada tramo de su ser. Tranquilizó su corazón con dificultad pero volviendo a mantenerlo bajo su control, buscando la voz que se había escondido al sentir aquella presencia tan cerca.

Giró su mirada, haciendo finalmente gala de aquella sonrisa tranquila que le caracterizó siempre

"Kai, buen día" fue la respuesta más tranquila que pudo esbozar.

"buen día, Ray" respondió simplemente con un tono de voz bastante indiferente ocultando toda la fragilidad insegura que ahora sentía ante Ray, sus ojos brillaban pero con un estilo mas diferente. Debía tranquilizarse y venir a lo que había venido.

"ya tenemos que irnos, Ray" lo ultimo lo dijo con suavidad perfectamente natural en su tono arrastrante de palabras pero aquello lo había dicho con mas sutileza de lo normal.

"llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto.." argumento con normalidad tratando de ocultar las ganas de disculpar por lo hecho.

El chino asintió poniéndose de pie para sacudir un poco sus ropas "Si, a Francia...me gustaría ver como han estado Giancarlo y los otros" comentaba con paciencia flemática, sin saltar de sus palabras ninguna otra emoción que no fuera su ánimo común. Al levantarse para avanzar hacia el ruso un mareo impróvido corrió a través de su cuerpo, ocasionándole trastabillar y caer directamente hacia el agua.

Pero sintió como dos fuertes manos le habían tomado de la estrecha cintura para evitar que cayera al agua, en efecto eran las de Hiwatari. Al tratar de levantarle para que quedara de pie, no pudo evitar abrazarle. "estas bien?" pregunto algo apenado y tratando de retomar la actitud indiferente de siempre.

Si las mejillas ya llevaban un color sonrosado sobre ellas este aumentó notablemente, no atinando más que a girar su mirada y clavarla directamente sobre los ojos carmín que ahora parecían desear mirarle y rehuir al mismo tiempo. A pesar de sentirse halagado por aquella acción la forma en como la indiferencia pintaba en aquellos actos y la mirada evitaba la suya hicieron aquella herida más grande, que logró disimular con perfección increíble antes de plasmar en su rostro un gesto de amargura.

"Si...gracias, me resbal" mintió, intentando no parecer inepto ante la actitud de juez del propio Hiwatari, enderezándose para poder caminar sin mas problemas.

"bueno..entonces vamonos ya..llegaremos y perderemos el vuelo" agrego con frialdad tan falsa pero que no se pudo confundir con la real.

Ambos caminaron dirigiéndose al domo para dirigirse a la sala, en donde se encontraban ya todos mas que listos.

------------------------------------

Todos se levantaron de los sillones, al verles entrar. Yuriy le dirigió una expectante mirada a Hiwatari que tan solo el pudo percibirla. "y bien podemos irnos ya?" pregunto.

Ray tomó su maleta intentando no volver a marearse en el proceso, no comprendía bien que era exactamente lo que sucedía...o porque de un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar una cierta debilidad poco común, sin embargo le restó importancia antes de asentir y sonreir a todos los presentes, aquel dulce gatito estaba listo para unas vacaciones.

"bien..." dijo Yuriy en voz alta "vamonos ya..no quiero perder el vuelo" dijo caminando hacia la salida. Todos le miraron extrañadísimos ¿que acaso Yuriy también viajaría? Hasta el mismo Kai se había sorprendido, el tampoco sabia, ni Bryan peor

"que?????" pudo pronunciar Takao con los ojos mas abiertos que de costumbre "acaso tu también viajaras a francia!?!?" esa era realmente la pregunta que todos se hacían. El solamente giro a asentir con la mirada y sonreír ante la matadora mirada que Kai le dirigía en esos momentos ¿asi que ese era su plan? se vengaría...

Ray se encogió de hombros como si aquello no le molestara, su mirada cambio al ver a Bryan de pie cerca de la puerta del auto con los brazos cruzados y el gesto antipático que solía llevar, no era que no le hubiese perdonado...pero de recordar lo que había sucedido aún le daba escalofríos. Solo pudo tragar con fuerza y requerir casi de todo su valor avanzar hacia aquella puerta que mas parecía lo iba a llevar al infierno si Bryan estaba cerca.

"Esperen" Les dijo Bryan a los demas "¿Y el chaparro de la computadora no viene?" pregunto.

"Kenny hablo y dijo que nos alcansaria en el aeropuerto" Le respondio Max conteniendo la rsa por el apodo nuevo.

Todos salieron del domo, Max, Takao y Ray con los equipajes en mano, y Hiwatari, ivannov y Kuznetzov sin nada, para ser recibidos por la elegante limusina que ya les esperaba desde hace ya mucho rato. Se subieron, aunque los primeros tres sorprendidos por tanta ostentosidad del transporte.

TBC

$&$&$&$&

N/A: bien, espero sinceramente que este capitulo les haya gustado, ahora contestare los review, muchas gracias!!!

La loka Kelly: hey, hola chika! XD, gracias por tu review! En verdad te gusto..o.o wow! Gracias!

R3.L3N.LY3RG, Skarlettneko-jin: hola friend! XD te cambiaste de Nuevo de nick? Vaya que original!, de verdad asi de asi me gustan tus texto y voy a volver a repetirlo, me intimidas! Y claro! Eres una de las mejores de por aquí ;D, tu crees? Jejeje..gracias, Kai es mi naturaleza y Ray mi otro yo, Pero ya sabes que estaba vez la personalidad de Ray, le maneja Akabane, perfecto? Ya quisiera yo!! Soy muy perfeccionista, terrible uu. Gracias por las felicidades, te las doy a ti por ser alguien mejor, el tuyo mas bien lo es.

Besos y abrazos

Hikaru-chan15:wola!!! Chica Linda, nah no te preocupes, con saber que mi ff te gusto basta y sobra! Increcible?o.o muchas gracias ;;, besos, se cuida.

Celen Marinaiden: hola!! Chica! De verdad lo crees? Nah! Soy muy mala, pero tu si tienes madera! Me gusta, mas bien disculpa por si no he dejado review! Pero mi maquina me lo impide, O, pero por aca aporvecho pa decirte que me encantam y dejare un Review!! No se por que tu nick se me hace conocido, eres amiga de Lady Kagura? Por que si es asi..me encanta tu grupo!!! XDD a ver si me da un apoyo con el mio...;; pero si me equivoque de gente, perdoname. Besos, se cuida.

Physis: hola chica bonita, nah! Con saber que te gusto a ti, me basta y sobra, chumas gracias por tu review, am..por cierto el domo es sinónimo de doyo, okis? Muchas, pero muchas gracias por bello review! Claro le pondre una canción de fondo! Gracias!! Por tu idea, a ver si no ponemos en contacto! Y calro que nesecitare tu ayuda con frances! Yo no se mucho, pero toda ayuda es buena, mi msm es: , por fiss me agradas! Besotes y te me cuidas.

Cloy Ivannov: hello amguis! Muchas gracias por tu review, y por tu ayuda en este no sabes cuanto se necesita su ayuda, srta. ;D, muchas gracias, miles de gracias! mushos besitos, continuamos!.

Shizu-sama: la niña lindísima quien siempre se acuerda de pasarse por aquí, gracias por tu fidelidad, te estare eternamente agradecida, ah, es obvio que tiene que gustarte el primero, pues ahí no hay broncas ni nada, jaja, besos se me cuida bien, niña, y mas bien perdone que no he leido nada de su ff, pero ahora mismo me voy para esa seccion, adios!! Besitos, espero que le haya gustado este capi!

Kurisu Hiya: hola!! ah! Bueno yo siempre hago aquello, pero me acuerdo de dejar un review, tengo memoria de elefante solo a veces! Que bueno que una excelente escritora visite este humilde ff, muchas gracias por su review! En verdad me encanta el suyo, el mio no es muy bueno ;D, bueno muchos besitos, y ya deje mi review para el nuevo capi.

Y contesto un review que no habia contestado con anterioridad..

Sigel: amiga mia!!! Como esta la niña preciosa que me deja un review, y que siempre se acuerda de su servidura! Muchas gracias por su review! Gracias! Infinitas! Gracias por mentirme! No meresco nada! Y por animarme no se como diablos lo haces! Eres de lo mejor, igual que Cloy y Akabane! ;; me harras llorar...besitos, y se me cuida!

Y sobre todo miles de gracias a la grandiosa Akabane Kurodo quien hace de la personalidad de Ray y Takao, y yo de Maxie y Kai (en el mi especialidad junto con Ray) y a la fantastica Cloy Ivannov! Quien me ayudo a meter a Kenny en la historia! Y que en el prox. Capi ha servido de mucho!.

Gracias, besos, no leemos pronto. Physis por fis os comunicas conmigo ;D

Damika H.


	5. Remordimiento y tu perdon

Vacaciones en Francia

Serie: Beyblade

Estilo: Shonen ai, Yaoi

Pairing: KaixRay and TakxMax and posiblemente YurirxBryan

Feedback: Se agradeceria...dejar review xD y sus comentarios mas sinceros!

Warnings: un muy mal intento de drama con un toque de angst

Disclaimer: Yo ni nadie de aquí, posee a los personajes de Beyblade, tan solo les he tomado prestado para poderos ofreceros este capitulo, que espero que sea de su agrado.

Dedicatoria: Para Celen Marinaiden, quien me ha enseñado muchas cosas y sobre todo a saber validar mi amistad

Para Sigel, quien ha sido capaz de despertar esa ternura escondida en mi

Para Akabane Kurodo por que es una persona muy buena conmigo, y por que me soporta.

Recomendación: Lean el ff "L'amour est d'excuser" de Celen y mio, se los agradeceria mucho.

Notas:

- ... - dialogos

'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 4: Remordimiento y tu Perdón:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

La monotonía de sus pensamientos, era siempre la misma, no había variante singular alguno. Algunas veces, se quedaba atrapado en si mismo, no ocurría con frecuencia, pero si con regularidad. Como ahora.

Sus ojos pegados, de algún medio u otro, irreconocible. Miraban como las calles pasaban, la luces y colores, los mismos, siempre, hasta parecía que no había amenidad. Y la cuidad solo parecían un sinfín de callejones, sin cambio o anormalidad alguna. Todos sin salida, de casi similar situación que sus ideologías.

Era la insistencia de las malas jugadas que su cabeza empezaba a travesear consigo mismo, al parecer ese era su juego predilecto. Era la nigromancia de la jugarretas de la cual no quería ni pensar mas. Pero la mente inconcisa que ahora no se lo permitía y lo tenia preso en su propia piel. Quería escapar, fugarse, salir de si. De cualquier forma, no importase cual.

Si tan solo su alma se la pudiese llevar el viento suave de la tarde, ese dúctil viento otoñal que se aspiraba en el aire. Si, ese que ahora mismo llenaba de un solo respiro todo su gobierno, y que hasta a veces e incluso en ese instante podía hacerle delirar.

El aspaviento de sus labios, que conformaban una amarga mueca de disgusto por lo que ahora pesaba, torturándole. Tan solo no quería ver mas. Cerrar los párpados no seria suficiente, y lo peor era que lo sabia.

Aquella mueca amarga y espinosa, como su carácter, era la firme muestra de la batalla campal de se desataba sin control. Aunque no se diferenciaba del gesto que siempre traía formado en su invulnerable semblante. Daba gracia que el, Kai Hiwatari, era un chiste, una broma inaudita el tan solo pensar, el tan solo imaginar, imaginarle a el, en un conflicto, sobre todo, de amor. El, que había la misma reencarnación de la frialdad y crueldad humana, el principio podría a verse dicho que el no era así, que era mas..... mas humano, pero con el paso del tiempo, su corazón solo se había llenado de mas...salvaje perversidad, reforzado conforme los segundos pasasen, con puro hielo, aumentando la frialdad glacial, la insensibilidad de su alma.

Sin embargo, era imposible que un ser como el, no tuviese culpas. ¿En que mas pensar? Ese era el inconveniente, la sentencia de ya no sufrir por ya lo hecho, no era suya, si de su mente, la maldita pendenciera que quería que esos momentos dolorosos, se plasmaran en si, como recuerdos valiosos, fotografías inmemorables, grabadas a la perfección, para así mismo burlarse con placer. Para cuando esta dejase de apesadumbrarle de manera retorcidamente desalmada, ya estuviese enterrado bajo 3 metros de tierra espesa y dificultosa de escarbar.

Locuras, puras locuras. El delirio lo alcanzaba, vaya, no tarda ni le esperaba. Ahora, solo quería que una fuerte jaqueca le diese, para así poder abandonarse..tal solo por esta vez...rogaba. No quería girarse y encontrarse con esa bella mirada ambarina, que significaba solo un pasaporte al cielo de su deseos mas in entrañables ...

... Pero ahora entristecidos tan solo simbolizaba su perdición, un desánimo y la tristeza de saber que jamás podría perdonarse, y lo mas peyorativo era que...el tampoco le perdonaría. Era el abatimiento de saber por sus propios conocimientos de su propia persona que lo obligaba a ya saber que jamás tendría el valor para "rebajarse".

Deseaba que la inconciencia le formulase alguna respuesta para las suplicas, ahora y siempre internas, le resolviese de alguna manera. Le apetecía ya no saber que el podía haber, deseaba con testarudez volver a ser un tipo sin sentimientos, sin corazón, como lo fue. Anhelaba aquellos recuerdos, en los cuales, no tenia con quien lidiar...

....Aborrecía a la persona que le había hecho saber que podía sentir, que podía ver que la emoción se acrecentaba al verla, que sus ojos encendían en las chispas de la armonía mas agraciada, que su corazón, el cual creía muerto, volvía a latir con especialidad loca e insensatez al escuchar la dulzura de la asiduidad de voz. Dejar salir el tinte de demencia en su rostro al sentir como la brisa suave se enredaba en su pecho al verle aparecer, al ver la profundidad inmensa de su ojos dorados. Y sentir los horribles pero placenteros en realidad, esos cosquilleos en el estomago. Los odiaba...y le hacia rugir con gallardía sin darse cuenta.

El sufrimiento era fuerte e incansable, al recordar como las gotas de dolor salir de aquellas orbes tan cálidas tal cual sol en verano, era como recordar su propia consternación por dejarse dominar por su enorme orgullo. Maldito su propio ego!! Maldita su mentalidad, si, esa que al parecer disfrutaba ver retorcerse de hipocondría a los demás...... Maldito el....Era la nocividad que su propia voz podía causar, dañar a almas tan inmaculadas, tan puras, como la de Ray...

Cerro sus párpados, obstinado y renegando para ya no verse mas...y no quedarse, ya no mas...Era su capricho, no, no suyo, de su inconsciente recordar con exactitud incomparable el pecado. Joder ¿qué lograba con hacer esto? Nada. Tan solo aumentar la culpa.

Lo odiaba..no, mentiras, no lo odiaba, no podía odiar a alguien que amaba, o si? Claro que si podía, lo odiaría con todas su ganas, aunque lo amase a rabiar, trataría...Ya se había prometido.

Pero todos sabían, e incluso el también, que las promesas han sido hechas para ser irrumpidas. Por su totalidad, y el, era experto en la materia.

Gruño maldiciendo la parrafada y media que su cabeza le decía. Como era de exasperante el tan solo velar por si mismo. Confidencial la mismísima manera de fingir la mueca de disgusto, para que no se pudiese diferenciar de la que se mostraba con molesta repetición. Era el arte del aparentar, el sabia con escrupulosidad su verdadero significado.

El odiado reloj marcaba los minutos incasables que habían pasado, toda una eternidad infernal para el. Y todavía no podía lograr cavilar en alguna otra cosa.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió por lo bajo, amaba ver en esas situaciones a Hiwatari, tan desesperado por saciar algo que tenia en mente. Aunque esa no era una buena forma de ayudar, burlarse del estado del bicolor, no seria buena idea, ya había recibido una silenciosa queja por el ruso con una sola mirada de fuego.

Para su plan maestro. Había acomodado a Kai entre el y Ray. En la parte delantera estaba el resto del equipo, con Bryan. Se giro, satisfecho. De soslayo miro al neko-jin como miraba con disimulo cada reacción y gesto de Hiwatari, que tan solo cambiaba de una rabieta interna a un gesto sádicamente bello, debía admitirlo, el era la única persona que hasta su mueca infernalmente seria podía ser sencillamente encantadora.

Suspiro, miro el reloj de su manga, apenas habían transcurrido veinte minutos desde que habían salido de la casa de Kinomiya, tendría tiempo para planificar su siguiente movimiento. Volvió a sonreír con sadismo, relamiéndose por dentro, este viaje iba ser ineluctablemente largo...

-------------------------------------------------------------

"maldito seas, Ivannov" murmuro para si mismo en un fiero gruñido, que para su mera suerte, Kinomiya y Mizuhara estaban distraídos y o menos atentos a el, en algunas otras tonterías, las cuales ni en lo mas mínimo le importaba. Y esa era la verídica verdad.

Se presiono los nudillos con fuerza, al ver como los labios de Yuriy se destensaban para formar una bonita sonrisa para mostrar la blancura de sus dientes. Algo tramaba el muy maldito. Fuese lo que fuese lo descubriría, lograría sacar algo de sus labios, alguna forma u otra, el ya tenia sus tácticas bien puestas bajo cuatro mangas.

Un no podía dejar de sentir cosas raras en el pecho al verle sonreír de aquella manera tan hechizante tal vez...supuestamente ya eran algo, por mero acuerdo, por mutuo convenio. Ya sus labios habían tocado los suyos...pero ni una palabra, jamás se habían mencionado algo bonito...ni nada en lo absoluto. Y a eso debía admitir que lo molestaba, se suponía que no debía sentir mas que una atracción para con Ivannov..pero al parecer esa supuesta "atracción" y va tomando una diferente corriente, la mas inesperada.

Sacudió su cabeza, con una suavidad brusca, tan propia de el. Tembló con tan solo volver a repasar las palabras en su frívolos labios, que cada vez tenían mas ganas de saborear el plácido néctar de los labios del pelirrojo. No entendió la necesidad irresponsable, en claro que pronto la saciaría.

Se relamió los labios con tan solo volver a escuchar los suaves gemidos, retrayentes solo en sus oídos.

----------------------------------------------

Su mirada era la fijamente perdida en la inmensidad de lo irremediable. Su voz, era hueca, vacía, acongojada la forma en la cual se había retenido para no soltar algún gemido producto del enorme dolor por su desilusión. Aquella mañana, se había vuelto a ver la cara con el bicolor, y este ni siquiera había mostrado piedad por el. Le entristecía aquello, ¿qué acaso su llanto no había significado nada? ¿qué acaso su dolor no habían abierto un poco su corazón de roca? ¿y sus lagrimas no habían valido por lo menos su comedimiento alguno?

Al parecer, no.

La materialización de su dolor, y el presente estaba a una persona mas allá. Tal vez la mejor opción era olvidarse todo. Mas que nada, olvidarse de la ilusión que le había causado, olvidarse de la persona, su nombre, su esencia y de su voz...Pero sabia que seria sencillamente imposible. La mejor opción..no podía ser esa. De alguna manera u otra, siempre había algo que le atase mas a el.

Alguien desconocido había tejido a su cuerpo los hilos de su propia ansiedad. ¿Qué era eso que aunque estuviese completamente destrozado rogaba por quedarse atado a su lado? ¿qué era eso que aun gritaba por no irse? ¿qué era eso que por mas que quisiera apartarse nada hacia?. Era el amor que le profesaba incondicional , era el afecto que sus anhelos desgastaban para poder dárselo y la manía era de callarlo.

Era curioso su silencio. A veces soñar con su alegría, una melodía muda. Su mundo y un entorno de lo mas vivo, se había transformado en su sufrimiento mas constante, ese que le hacia llorar con profundidad y hacer sacar su sensibilidad a flor de piel, sin ser mas cristalino mas que sus propias gotas de roció, las cuales exaltaban mas su belleza de una forma muy brutal.

Sabia que era infantil llorar como un infante, sabia que no era correcto que sollozase por alguien que jamás le haría caso, sabia que por mas que sus lagrimas se corroyesen de sus ojos y aunque perdiesen todo su esplendoroso brillo, el nunca se daría cuenta de nada, de que lo amaba. Y también sabia que atormentadamente, llorar por alguien con el, no era algo de lo mas productivo. Y menos de que tuviera escondida un verdad, algo que aspiraba a verse envuelto en sus brazos por una sola vez. Y sentirse en la luna cuando sus labios se rozasen por primera vez...no pasaría nada, ni valía la mera pena con volver a soñar con momentos que posiblemente o mas bien, en la vida pasarían. Pero ese el era juego predilecto para su mente, delirar con algo que nunca seria, y el...frágilmente se dejaba llevar...y le encantaba imaginarse el mañana, sin pensar en los padecimientos que en el presente se habían pronunciado.

Recordó con exactitud todo lo pasado en su mente como si fuese una anticuada película de los años mas lucidos de las personas del ayer. Como el le había dicho que no le importaba, cuando el le había recordado que nada significaba en su vida, mas ahora que le rectificaba sus duras palabras con su indiferencia. Sabia que no tenia por que sentirse triste, nada tenia que ver Hiwatari en su vida, pues nada tenia ligado a el. Sabia que no era su culpa, no era el pecado suyo la grandeza de su desesperación, pues ya debía haber previsto que alguien tan, al criterio de otros, perfecto pero despiadadamente insensible , a su propia perspectiva, maravillosa persona, que era Kai, jamás se hubiese interesado un poco por lo menos en su persona. Lo sabia, pero su mente rebeldemente...no se resistía a soportar.

Su pobre alma y corazón se habían acongojado de tantas ganas de soltar mas de esas lagrimas que tenían una razón por mas que darse...por El.

Puede que eso allá sido el trago mas amargo que se haya tomado. Pero el sabor añejo de ese vino que había quedado gravado en su garganta y el sabor ya desabrido en sus labios.

----------------------------------------------

Era ahora. Fijo disimuladamente la vista en el ruso que parecía bastante tranquilo mirando los ventanales. Y a Kon que tenia la mirada perdida en algún otro lugar de la limusina.

"Ray, ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha llamado la atención?¿Alguna vez alguien te ha atraído?" Pregunto Yuriy con típico sonido de aparente confianza en su voz, quien miro rápidamente a Kai para después dirigir su atención al chino

Este solo pudo abrir los ojos con algo de sorpresa, para luego mirar de soslayo a Kai, quien para no cruzarse con la mirada ambarina, se dedicaba a mirar las calles que pasaban por la ventana, irritablemente, para su horror, y para la sorpresa del su amigo pelirrojo quien se guarda una sonrisa malignamente real. Ray suspiro algo sonrojada, sin darse cuenta.

"pues..muchas veces" murmuro bajando la mirada algo indiferente "pero..ahora..nada" dijo con una nota de desilusión en su voz, que nadie tan perceptivo como Yuriy hubiese podido notar.

Ni el mismo Ray se lo creía, por Dios!! Pero ahora se sentía de lo mas herido! Y también Yuriy lo noto

"Pero que preguntas haces, Ivanov" Le dijo Bryan con un tono que hubiera herido a cualquiera pero no al el

"No te estoy hablando a ti, si Kuznetzov?" Le respondió Yuriy "Ahora me dirijo a ti. y te pregunto lo mismo que a el. ¿Te ha gustado alguien?"

Esa pregunta le llego hasta el alma. Le recorrió todo el cuerpo y al final salió como un "No" pero Yuriy y Kai notaron algo extraño en su mirada y su voz.

"Y tu, Ivanov? te has enamorado?" Le pregunto de una forma sumamente fría.

"Eso no es algo que a ti te interese, Bryan. Eso solo a mi me importa".

"Pues es lo mismo para el." A Bryan le gustaba mucho provocarlo

"Pues entonces que me diga que no y ya" Sus ojos lo miraron tan intensamente que hasta Bryan se sintió un poco incomodo "Yo ni siquiera te estaba hablando a ti" Después de decir esto, cerro sus ojos y se acomodo en una posición bastante cómoda.

Kai que ya había mantenido los párpados suavemente cerrados, había estado escuchando todo desde la pregunta de su amiguito pelirrojo, el susurro de doloroso de Ray, y hasta las indirectas mal puestas entre ambos "enamorados¨". Pero agradeció infinitamente al cielo de que Yuriy no le hubiese dado la palabra.

Pero nada en este mundo, ni siquiera el, es perfecto en su simple totalidad.

"Kai, ahora tu... ¿Quien te gusta?" Le pregunto Kuznetzov maliciosamente, sabia que Kai no deseaba hablar pero lo odiaba... Le tenia celos y lo odiaba aun mas...

Aquello le cayo como balde de agua helada, ¿acaso Kuznetzov le retaba por que estaba celoso? no tenia por que..sabia que Yuriy quería Bryan, y aunque lo odiase en el fondo deseaba que fuese feliz, pero aquel sentimiento de fraternidad no significaría que mandara al tacho su hombría.

"eso en verdad, no te incumbe, pero te aseguro que a mi no me gusta Ivannov y yo, menos a el, así que estate tranquilo.." respondió displicentemente dando a denotar el brillo de batalla en sus bellas amatistas rojizas al mirar a Bryan, quien le veía con el odio mas profundo.

Kai solo pudo suspirar ineludiblemente, mas aliviado que nunca, miro a Yuriy y le agradeció con la mirada, este solo sonrió lacónicamente, satisfecho.

Mientras tanto Ray solo se había quedado inmóvil, escuchando con mera atención a cada palabra e indirecta que se habían mandado los tres peligrosos personajes.

"Pero regresando al tema de los sentimientos, Kai,¿ con quien te llevas mejor de tu equipo?¿Por quien sientes mas afecto?" Le pregunto el ojiazul y lo observo con una mirada inocente.

Ray solo pudo sentir como su rostro se sonrojaba notablemente y bajo su cara, avergonzado, quisiera que cualquier cosa que Kai Hiwatari respondiera fuese responder, que fuera sobre el...que significara algo en su vida.

Kai solo pudo sentirse perturbado, enormemente perturbado por aquélla singular pregunta que le habia hecho su amigo. Se quedo estupefacto, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, abrió los ojos y lss fijo en las hielo de Ivannov, quien le miraba entre complacido y expectante.

´que es lo que traes entre manos, yuriy?, acaso quieres aclararme algo..no lo entiendo..a que quieres llegar con esto?´ le pregunto con la mirada esperando una respuesta en silencio perpetuo.

"Solo quiero conocerte mejor" Le dijo sonriendo malditamente, su voz relajada hizo que Kai no se enojara con el."Pero por lo que he visto no te gusta mucho que te conozcan".

Hiwatari solo pudo alzar una ceja, interrogante. Giro el rostro y fijo sus penetrantes orbes escarlata en la ventana . "claro, nunca me ha gustado, y sobre lo de lo otro, ya sabes mi respuesta" dijo tranquilamente sin dejar que el ¿miedo? a descubrirse sobre lo que sentía por el chino.

"Entonces si es quien yo suponía. Pobre de el" Bryan se metió nuevamente a la conversación, esta vez su tono era de burla.

" No te metas Bryan" Le dijo Yuriy con molestia notable.

"por que siempre tienes que meter tu narizota en donde no te llaman?" cuestiono Hiwatari algo exasperado por intromisión de Kuznetzov. "sabes que no es bueno.."

" Por que se me da la gana. Y cuídate Hiwatari, soy capaz de dañar a la persona que amas como una vez lo hice" corto con amenazante voz.

" por que la amenaza?" pregunto tentadoramente Hiwatari, aquella palabras le habían despertado el espíritu de batalla. " Es que acaso no tienes suficiente con tu propia peste?"

"Imbecil, eso te costara un gato al agua" incito mientras miraba sugestivamente a Kon que ya había percibido aquella mirada tan comprometida, sus ojos se pasaron a cada uno de los integrantes de aquella ahora discusión ¿amistosa?.

"Bryan, ya basta!" Le reclamo Yuriy " No debes de jugar con el fuego así que mejor quédate callado"

Kai escucho con claridad la interesante y muy peligrosa amenaza del joven de cabellos morados, le dirigió una intensa mirada de profundo odio, tan horrible y perversa que pudo dejar estupefacto por unos minutos a Bryan. Nadie se metería con Ray, con su Ray, nadie, ya el mismo le había dañado lo suficiente para ver su corazón resquebrajándose, no permitirá que nadie se le acercara, que nadie le tocara, ni un solo cabello grácil de su cabeza, no dejara que nadie acariciara ni un solo pétalo de piel suya, nadie, lo juro solemnemente. Sonrió protervamente como casi nunca lo hacia, tanto que podía transmitirse el miedo que Yuriy y Bryan le trasmitían.

"el tiene razón, Kuznetzov, no deberías jugar con fuego, te puedes quemar" Advirtió con rabia destilando por sus labios que formaban una tensa mueca.

Bryan pudo mantener cerrada por unos minutos su boca, minutos que a Kai le parecieron gloria.

Pero las finanzas de la buena suerte hoy estaban de bancarrota.

" No te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a tu mirada. Y ahora que recuerdo los gatos le temen al agua y no siempre sus amos están ahí para protegerlos. Seria una lastima que el oro se perdiera en la corriente" Los acertijos de Bryan eran tan extraños que se necesitaba analizar mas de dos veces la oración para entender su significado.

"El oro es tan importante que su dueño sabe como cuidarlo" le respondió el ojiazul con los ojos afilados "Los gatos también son fuertes y saben cuidarse solos" Siguió diciéndole " Además en Francia casi no hay agua"

Eran algo difíciles pero no imposibles de resolver, y Hiwatari podía entenderlos perfectamente. No quiso responder, esta era una de las discusiones mas monotonías y tremendamente estúpidas en las que tenia que estar de protagonista, no tenia miedo y menos de Bryan, aquella amenaza era muy peligrosa, conocía a este muchacho haría lo que fuese necesario. Aun no entendía, por tanto sus celos, por el.

" Vamos Bryan.." susurro persuasivamente " desde que te conozco has sabido decir cosas mas inteligentes " reto mientras su manos se ataban frenéticamente a sus voluntad, fuerte, de no pegarle un buen golpe en la cara, pues lo tendría muy bien merecido.

Ray tan solo seguía con los labios herméticamente cerrados, no había dicho y mencionado comentario alguno, no quería que la incertidumbre llegase a sus oídos, pero un barrera establecida por alguien le protegía, era las orbes carmín de Kai que le vigilaban desde un punto muy ecuánime.

Solo se limito a formar un clara mueca de tranquilidad en sus labios, afirmándolos con disgusto. Bostezo en señal que aquello le aburría. Pero si podía confirmar que cuando Bryan atacara lo que era suyo, las pagaría caro.

Yuriy se relajo y cerro sus ojos azules. Era tan difícil pelar con la persona que quería.

"Se que me temes...." le dijo Bryan a Kai, este ni se inmuto " Y Aunque no lo hicieras, sabes que soy capaz de hacerle daño" Después vio a Ray con una mirada retadora que hizo que el lindo muchacho se estremeciera y que Kai lo odiara mas. Finalmente se acomodo en su asiento y puso fin a la discusión.

Sin tratarle de dar la mayor importancia aquella nueva amenaza de la cual mas aburrido pero al vez preocupado. No dejaría que nada le pasara a neko-jin. Tratando de no perturbarse con aquello, trato de disfrutar el silencio en el cual estaba reinando en la parte posterior en la cual se encontraba, se podría decir que la vida era bella cuando Bryan mantenía la boca cerrada y sus palabras en mudez. Coloco sus brazos, atrás de su cabeza. Se dispuso a dormir...lo cual no podía, por que tenia la necesidad de pensar en lo que le había hecho al neko-jin.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar al aeropuerto. Yuriy abrió los ojos y sintió que algo estaba diferente. En la limosina se sentía tensión. La irradiaba Kai, mas que nadie. Yuriy se inquieto un poco. Aunque Kai podía no temerle a Bryan, el sabia que era capaz de hacerle daño al neko. Su mirada estaba intranquila, nerviosa. El sabia que Bryan tramaba algo. No estaba bien. Nada bien, las ansiosas miradas que Kuznetzov le daba al pobre chino eran..raras. Estaba..... preocupado. Bryan era capaz de mucho.

"señor Hiwatari, ya acabamos de llegar al aeropuerto, quiere que avise al piloto para que los aguarde en el jet privado de la BBA?" pregunto la vos de conductor de la limusina deportando a Kai de todo su entonación por total.

"por supuesto, avísales ya" ordeno con dureza el mientras le hacia una seña a todos para que bajaran de la limusina. Al bajar, Yuriy se preocupo mas, al ver que Bryan veía sádicamente a Ray, quien lo notaba por su intranquilidad.

El unico que se dio cuenta fue Kai. Solo pudo gruñir ferozmente ante aquella tan satírica mirada que Kuznetzov, le dirigía a su neko-jin, quien cada vez se estremecía mas del terror que empezaba a sentir. Se coloco rápidamente al costado del neko-jin, y le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio a Bryan. "Mantenlo calmado, Yuriy, que no podré retenerme" le dijo a Yuriy, quien se encontraba a su lado.

"Como si a mi me fuera a ser caso." Al principio sonó preocupado pero al final le dirigió una sonrisa breve a Kai, asegurándole que trataría.

Le devolvió la sonrisa momentánea que pronto volvió a la normal mueca seria y siguió su rumbo al costado de Ray, quien tan solo pudo sonreír con algo de tristeza. El comportamiento de Kai, era tan confuso para el y a veces tan entendible y claro como un espejo.

---------------------------------------------

Llegaron al aeropuerto, a la intemperie, en donde estaba el avión esperándoles, junto con todos sus pasajeros, que tan solo constaban de dos aeromozas, y un piloto, y demás parejeros.

Antes de subir al avión, vieron a Kenny, que llevo a su prima Hilary.

Subieron al avión, para vivar el fuego Yuriy le dijo a Ray que se sentara en el lugar junto a la ventanilla, después le dijo a Kai que se sentara junto a el, que era una orden y así lo hizo. Max y Tyson se sentaron juntos. Kenny se sentó con ellos. Hilary insistió en sentarse con Kai pero Yuriy no la dejo. Y la sentó a la fuerza con un parejero que olía muy mal.

y le ordeno que se sentara en el asiento junto a la ventanilla, en medio estaba Bryan y junto al pasillo, en la misma fila que Kai y Ray estaba Yuriy. Por eso el era el líder de los Blitskrieg Boys, tenia el don de que los demás siguieran sus ordenes.

No dejaba de mirar al neko-jin, con mucha atención, no es que quisiera hacerle algo, pero seria que capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa, tan solo por ver sufrir ver llorar a Hiwatari. Le odiaba, con cada fibra de su ser y de su maldita alma, lo odiaba, por ser perfecto, lo odiaba por que sabia que Yuriy lo consideraba su mejor amigo..y el que?? en donde quedaba el?..en donde? eso mismo quería saber!..no lo entendía..si tanto Yuriy le prestara mucha mas importancia a el!. Fijo sus ojos mas en el neko-jin, que ahora parecía estar ensimismado mirando las nubes blancas que parecían algodones en el cielo. Y Hiwatari quien le miraba de soslayo, con una amenazadora mirada.

"Bryan..." Le dijo Yuriy.

Su mirada era un poco... dulce... se podía decir

"que?" pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Hiwatari con perversidad pero su tono se había suavizado, siempre le sucedía al hablar con el.

"Tu crees que..... tu serias capas de amar a alguien con toda tu alma?" Al decir esto su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Al principio el pensó que lo había hecho para distraerlo pero ahora lo quería saber para el.

Aquella pregunta hecha con un tono tan particular de ternura, por el chico a quien quería, le había tomado por desprevenido, pero que podría hacer.. "pues yo no lo se..aun y tu serias capaz?" le pregunto al fin fijando sus frio y a la vez cálidos ojos lavanda en los azules de Yuriy pero sin evitar usar un tono mordaz.

Yuriy se sonrojo. Esperaba que le respondiera algo asi pero no que lo vier a los ojos "Yo si amo a alguien y lo hago mas que.. que a mi vida..." Se sonrojo aun mas pero su voz permanecía firme.

Aquella pregunta le tomo mas desprevenido como nunca en su vida, comenzó a sentir un desequilibrio...un ligero nerviosismo rodando por su mente, ¿caso el podía amar a alguien? tenia miedo..de que no fuera el..se desespero por aquello.

" quien es?" pregunto con el nerviosismo al tope pero siempre ocultándolo, su sistema no le permitía sonrojarse..pero aun así lo hizo, pero levemente.

"es que yo.... yo...." desvió su mirada. Sus mejillas estaban sumamente sonrojadas

Cada vez su curiosidad se hacía mas grande, y enorme la necesidad de poder el ser el dueño del amor de Ivannov, no sabia la razón..pero en verdad necesitaba aquello. lo deseaba como nunca, y había olvidado todo lo relacionado con Hiwatari.

"tu,..tu..que? " insistió requiriendo mas la respuesta, casi desesperadamente.

"Yo... tu... tu..maldita sea.... tu...arg...eres tu idiota!" Cerro sus ojos y trato de calmarse, lo había dicho.... "Eres tu" Dijo mas calmado.

Aquella respuesta la había estado nunca, le hacia rotundamente feliz.."y-yo..también...siento algo por alguien.." admitió el algo mas sonrojado mirándolo a los ojos ´si tan solo supieras que eres tu´..

"Y....puedo saber quien es?" Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, si fuera de presión alta, lo mas probable era que ya le hubiera dado un infarto.

"pues...deberías saberlo ya..no lo crees?" dijo bromeando y con los nervios de punta ¿por aquello se le hacia tan difícil carajo?! por que? su corazón casi se sale. Parecía algo obvio por el tono de voz de Bryan pero ¿Quien? ¿Y si no era el?

Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. "No... no lo se... dime...dímelo... por favor"

"pues...eres idiota o que? e-e-eresss..t-u" logro decir bajando la mirada terriblemente apenado como nunca.

dejo de respirar. Era el!! Por dios, si era el! "Si soy un idiota al igual que tu"

"..si..eres un idiota" por fin lo había dicho..pero..acaso no pasaría nada? acaso todo esto de las confesiones no pasaría a mas? tenia miedo de que no pasaría a mas..acaso esto seria olvidado y borrado de sus mente? no lo deseaba..no!

"tengo que... ir a... al baño...." se desabrocho el cinturón y se dirigió al baño. Al entrar, se recargo en la pared y comenzó a procesar todo. Era algo increíble sin duda.

Le vio irse hacia el fondo del pasillo del avión. Se sentía un completo imbecil, debió a ver hecho algo, tenia que hacer algo! debió haberle detenido! tan cobarde era! ...era un imbecil, ahora solo quería que regresara, para demostrarle cuando en verdad le quería.

Salió del baño y regreso a su lugar pero no le dirigía la mirada a Bryan. Solamente volteo a ver el techo del avión.

Aquella situación le reventaba ¿acaso Ivannov solo había jugado con el? ¿acaso aquello que le había costado tanto decir no servia para nada? ¿acaso no hablarían ya mas?

Volteo a ver a Bryan y se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado por algo... "¿Estas bien?" "Perdóname si te molesto algo que dije"

"no..no me molesta en lo absoluto..Yuriy" respondió con suavidad.

"pero..pense..que..ah! nada" termino al fin con fastidio, si el no diría nada, esta bien! genial magnifico!. Pero le hastiaba que aun no sucediera nada.

Sintiéndose extraño, acaricio su mejilla. Aquella piel que siempre había deseado por fin la estaba sintiendo. Yuriy se sentía tan bien acariciando a Bryan....

Tan solo ante aquel mínimo contacto se estremeció, ya lo había deseado y había soñado con que sucediera. Tan solo pudo levantar su mano hasta donde se encontraba la Yuriy, y entrelazarla.

Yuriy le ofreció una sonrisa de ternura. Era la sonrisa que jamás había sido dirigida para nadie, y era toda de Bryan. Yuriy con su otra mano acaricio la de Bryan. Creando un lazo que duraría tal vez para siempre.

Aquella dulce sonrisa le afectaba demasiado, era con una fiebre de la cual jamás anhelaría estar curado, delicioso encadenamiento, exquisita la vulnerabilidad que ahora se sentía frente a su compañero. Lo tenia atado ahora.

"Bryan, puedo pedirte un favor?" Le pregunto

"amm..pues..dime cual es.." respondió.

"Prométeme que no le harás nada a Ray"

"p-pero..yo..yo.." no podría negarse, no podía, simplemente era inevitable "si..pero por que?"

"Por que Ray no te ha hecho nada, Bryan además lo mas importante es por que..." se detuvo un momento "Por que Kai puede vengarse y no me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo"

"crees que no puedo con Hiwatari?..además..el es un.."

"Bryan... se que puedes con el pero ya me lo prometiste" Le volvió a sonreír pero estaba vez era una sonrisa mas infantil.

No! le había atrapado..pero yo hecho, hecho estaba. "me engañaste!" recrimino levantando una ceja ante la infantil pero bella sonrisa de Yuriy.

"No te engañe, solo... me asegure" En eso bostezó, estaba cansado, llevaba 3 días sin dormir y estaba agotado. "Perdona.... es que... tengo sueño"

"no te preocupes..yo también tengo sueño..esta mas ocupado velando el tuyo.." dijo burlonamente mientras le colocaba un brazo alrededor de su espalda para atraerlo mas a su cuerpo.

Sonrió, era demasiado hermoso verle dormir en su regazo, era tan perfecto el, todo el, tan maravilloso. Y ya había olvidado todo aquello relacionado con Hiwatari y Kon.

(N/A: Agradezco esta parte a un escritora: Cloy Ivannov, gracias amiga!)

----------------------------------------------

El silencio se había encauzado entre ambos.

No se había iniciado ni si quiera una conversación, ni por parte de Kon, y Hiwatari tampoco había hecho un solo monosílabo comentario.

Suspiro inaudiblemente, aquello era inapelable, sabia que lo era..estaba seguro, que debía sentirse bien por lo que había hecho, por lo que había dicho, no era correcto, sentir cariño por nadie, ni amor...y menos por un chico, pero era Ray, significaba ser, sencilla y encantadoramente el...y así era imposible no hacerlo.

Juraría que se disculparía por el comentario tan duro..pero el problema era la manera de encontrar un momento.

Tan solo dedicarse a observarle era misma tortura y al vez la misma ternura y amor mezclados nacía y crecía mas...

La pregunta en su cabeza que rondaba con insistencia se volvía a formular en diferente orden..

¿y si jamás se daba el valor para poder disculparse? ¿Y si el ego que tan predominante era en el le subyugaba?

Ahora tan solo a dedicarse a observarle en elipsis..

Sus ojos ambarinos, enfocados solamente en la ventana, jugando al juego de nubes y formas, a ver quien hace una forma mas complicada! Tal vez seria mas divertido si hubiese alguien con quien jugar…

Pensó tristemente su mente. La verdad es que sus labios habían sido sellados por la indiferencia que Hiwatari ofrecía. Todavía le recriminaba internamente la decepción que había recibido de su parte…Sabia que no era su culpa, sabia que más bien suya, por ilusionarse, por enamorarse de ese sueño, loco y sin base…pero aun así, se lo reprochaba.

Sus orbes doradas miraban las nubes, pequeños y esponjositos borreguitos danzando y corriendo a sus anchas en el vasto pastoral, que era el celeste cielo, y aunque este se fuese opacando un poco…aun tenia sus sueños.

Quería volver a sonreír, pero el dolor no se lo permitía, quería volver a soñar, pero sus fantasías no accedían, quería volver a ser el..pero ni el mismo podía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda...por que tenia que haber sido así? Si tan solo..el le hubiese correspondido, si tan solo Hiwatari no hubiese dejado que llorara, si tan solo le hubiese abrazado..y tan solo hubiese secado sus lagrimas con sus alas...si tan solo..no, no había ya uno.

¿Por qué? Por que...se preguntaba,..¿por qué eso recuerdos le atormentaban sin cesar? Acaso no tenían indulgencia por si mismo? ¿Acaso no tenia un poco de fuerza de voluntad para poder superar el..rechazo? Rechazo...que horrible sonaba la palabra en sus dulces labios. Y no era cualquiera, si no del mismo Hiwatari a quien amaba...

Sin poder contenerse, sus ojos fueron a dar de soslayo para con Kai, descubriendo aquellos rubíes también..¿le miraban?.

Y era correcto, le miraban.

Se quedo prendado de ellos, segundos, minutos, quien sabe, esa era el efecto que tenían esos ojos escarlata sobre el, dejándole con mas ganas de subsistirse tan solo con la recóndita magia que ellos destilaban , esa tan especial y tan suya.., esa que con tan solo sentirla poder verse y descifrar que significado era su vida, tan solo vivir para el.

Pero algo ocultaban, algo decían, algo gritaban...quería descifrar, ambicionaba a ser dueño de esos secretos esotéricos que tan furtivamente se encubrían y escondían bajo la gruesa capa de algo, de su frialdad....

Una idea, ¿seria que?...tal vez? Acaso si...? ¿Era que? No! ¿ por que su mente se empeñaba en fijarse y entusiasmarse en algo que jamás podría ser? En algo que nunca tendría oportunidad de suceder, Ya había cometido ese error una vez, esta vez sus ganas no intervendrían.

Y el dolor...otra vez... Y cada grafema, cada una conformando el doloroso significado de las palabras de Hiwatari habían culminado por robarse y jugar con ellos, como los hacia brisa con las hojas en otoño. Aquellos anhelos que ahora se encontraban bajo sus delicados pies, envueltos solo pequeños, mas que diminutos fragmentos de las figuras de cristal que habían sido sus esperanzas, rotas y esparcidas sobre el suelo y ante sus pies, las cadenas de su expectativas quebradas y oxidadas, aferrándose a sus tobillos, a su cuerpo, tratando de un hundirle...

Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado por lo que sentía en ese momento, furiosamente para evitar que las lagrimas escapasen..Necesitaba huir, escapar, ni un segundo mas podría soportar estar al lado de alguien a quien ni siquiera le importaba.

Sin darse cuenta, las frágiles gotas de roció se habían rebalsado de sus ojos, y querían seguir su camino marcando una interminable vez mas sus mejillas. Sus piernas se hicieron dueñas de su propio dueño, y con gracilidad se levantaron del asiento ante los atónitos ojos de Kai.

"Ray?" pudo decir utilizando el tono de siempre que se era acostumbrado a escuchar.

Pero el neko-jin no contesto tan solo sus piernas solas querían moverse, y lo hicieron. Quiso salir de aquel comportamiento para desahogarse en alguna otra parte, para no ponerse a llorar en frente de Hiwatari, pero la torpeza le acompañaba de ahora, tropezando con su pie, y tan solo sintiéndose caer.....

Pero unos fuertes y fornidos brazos le volvieron a atrapar de la cintura, eran los de Hiwatari que con brusquedad le habían jalado un poco para que así, y sin querer fueran terminando a sentar al neko-jin en sus piernas, accidentalmente, salvándolo de una fuerte caída hacia el suelo del pasillo del avión.

Sus miradas chocaron, tanto la ambarina como la carmín, era confusión y armonía juntas, pero un sonrojo muy apenado en Ray se había dado.

"yo...yo..lo siento mucho Kai...lo lamento.." excuso tan apenado, el rubor en sus mejillas apelaba a la vergüenza que sentía, y el dolor quería expresar en puras lagrimas brillantinas por lo que su mente empezaba a pensar en como no devastarse ante las palabras que Kai diría enojado por su tonta ineptitud.

Pero esas palabras nunca llegaron a sus oídos...

Espero con los ojos cerrados, pero sin embargo no se escucharon.

"no hay problema Ray" dijo el ruso con tranquilidad fría, aparentada, pues por dentro el nerviosismo y la inseguridad de sus futuros actos antes el, le reclamaban a gritos.

"no, no lo siento demasiado..yo..." no encontraba palabras tal acto de impericia y menos por la sorpresa de escucharle decir esa palabras tan raras en Hiwatari.

Lo mas irrelevante del asunto era que se concluía en aquel acto provisional, los brazos de Hiwatari, seguían rodeando la cintura estrecha del neko-jin, y las manos de este descansaban en las mejillas galantemente tatuadas, y la distancia era mínima, la ocupaba sus labios.

"te repito que no hay problema" de repente su tono se había suavizado, pero ya no le importaba, tan solo lo único era que Ray estuviese cómodo, por lo que amoldó su cuerpo mas al asiento.

"y-yo..." Sus labios estaban convulsos, pero pronto se normalizaron, y tan solo por el simple hecho de ser acunado por aquellos brazos, un propio ensueño hecho realidad, que podía hacerle olvidar en el dolor que vivía, y que podía causar una amnesia total en sus recuerdos de sufrimiento, y que podía "mentirle" un poco mas, para poder darle la "falsa" sensación de estar feliz....de que podía ser feliz, y de que esa alegría Kai se la podría dar, por que el la quería de este.

"solo duerme..." ofreció pasivamente el bicolor.

Ray quedo extrañado "p-pero...." trato de hablar pero un dedo silencioso colocado estratégicamente en sus labios le callo. Y esa mirada rojiza jamás había inspirado mas ternura. Y menos mostrado.

"solo duerme..yo voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes..." prometió solemnemente usando un tono suave.

Una sonrisa en sus labios, una, y la siempre mas bella y digna de el, en sus labios floreció. Y sus ojos cansados se entrecerraron un poco, el brillo que bellamente se había exaltado, agradeció aquel acto.

"gracias..." suspiro antes de quedarse dormido en aquellos brazos tan deliciosos sin pensar en mas...

Y la sonrisa, no obstante, no se había desvanecido, seguía ahí, toda para el...pero todavía el culpa del pecado cometido asechaba. Acaricio su mejilla contra la de el, su calor, su calidez inmensa necesitaba, y esa fragancia que sus suaves cabellos despegaban le envenenaban.

"p-perdóname po-r-r lo de ayer...n-no quise hacerlo, l-lo j-juro..." susurro tímidamente al oído del chino, mientras que con una mano arreglaba las ébanas hebras de cabellos que habían caído por su rostro, sabia que no le importaría mucho, estaba dormido, o eso era lo que suponía.

"esta bien, te perdono" susurro suavemente en respuesta, sus ojos dormidos estaban, pero sus oídos atentos a todo, todavía, mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba, ante la sorpresa de Hiwatari, quien tan solo no pudo ocultar un ligero sonrojo.

En su interior su corazón volvía a reconstruirse...Un disculpa, era todo lo que necesitaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------

n/a: Hola!, si, si, ya se, por que mejor no te retiras, y te largas, no nos vengas a joder con esto! xD y creadme que lo voy a hacer --U, aunque me alegro, este capitulo me gusto mucho, pero bueno..u.u.

Y ahora a contestar los susodichos review, siempre será grato hacerlo.

**Shizu-sama**: mi linda niña, siempre acordándose de estar por aquí, te agradezco de corazón n.n y gracias por tu sugerencia, la tomare en cuenta, aunque la verdad, ya tengo a alguien, pero no será para Ray xD, si no para Hiwatari, y claro que se van a causar celos >D, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste el ff, y espero que tambien este capitulo. Un besito.

**Murtilla**: muchas gracias por tu review, n.n claro que alguien se acercara a Ray n.n, pero creo que Kai tampoco la pasara nada mal, ñaca, ñaca, ñaca, te espero por aquí n.n gracias!.

**Mayi**: que review tan cortitamente simpático n.n pero bueno, gracias por dejar tu comentario, que bueno que el ff te haya gustado, nos vemos.

**Sigel**: mi niña besha! Tan linda mi niña, gracias por acordarte de esta bruja come hombres y niños xD, y que bueno que te haya gustado este capiutlo, a ver si te gusta este capitulo que lo escribi prácticamente yo solita xD, y no hay problema mi nena, siempre es un gusto hablar contigo, n.n ya sabes por que xD, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, un beshote., ya comentaremos en el msn.

**Kurisu hiya**: n.n! hola! Que bueno que se haya pasado por aquí, n.n espero que el ff le haya gustado, ¿bromeo? No! Es la verdad u.u y esto es reflejo de aquella verdad, igualmente espero que haya gustado de este capitulo, me pregunte si aburrire a los lectores, ;O; u.u creo que si, igualmente gracias por el review, un besho.

**Aiko Hiwatari**: n.n gracias por su review primeramente, que bueno que te encante, me sube le animo! ¿entretenido? Tal vez esta parrafadas lo sean n.un bueno, igualmente gracias.

**Hikaru-chan15: **hola! Gracias dejar tu review, es un honor una gran escritora como vos, se pase por aquí n.n, y que le guste el n.n! claro que yuriy pensara como hacer algo ne? Ya ve en este capitulo xD. Un beso

**Akabane**: mi musa xD! Gracias por ayudarme en los anteriores capitulos, n.n en verdad no fue molestia Q.Q snif..gracias, escribir bien? Mire este capitulo y vea u.u Besitos Akabanecita.

**Celen Marinaiden**: snif..amiga del alma! XD que bueno que hayas pasado por aquí Q.Q que bueno que el capitulo te hay gustado, ignorarte, como? XP, que bueno que los anteriores capitulos te hays gustado n.n;; gracias!! n.n, un beshote, y dejar de escribir? No seria mala idea, mira este capitulo y asesiname xP.un beso.

**Karura**: n.n niña bonita, gracias por tus review! por cada capitulo me haces feliz el alma, gracias y con gusto te responderé la pregunta del 4 capitulo: Bueno. ¿pero por qué Rei no se alegró? Pues por que todavía esta triste! Nop? Pero ahora ves en este capitulo ne?. Un beso.

**Physis**: gracias a ti por tu bello review, siempre me alegras mi vida ;O; gracias, gracias por el correo que me diste, y por la letras de las canciones las usare para el otro capitulo n.n un montón de gracias, y tu capitulo esta tan guay!, eres fantástica.

**Outdrigger**: gracias por tu review, aca ya lo segui, un beso n.n.

**Satanic Sasamy: **hola! Gracias su review, O.O lemon??? ñ.ñ no seria mal idea, bien..lemon para la confesión xD! Pero para Yuriy y viran..mm..bueno veremos ne? agradesco que consideres estee ff weno y uno de los mejores, me subes el animo, xD gracias, un beso.

**Azka-Yuki-Kikyou**: que bueno que mi te haya gustado muchas gracias por tu comentario, gracias por tu review, un cordial saludo.

Y un saludo especial a Cloy Ivannov.

Nos leemos pronto.

**-Damika Hiwatari- **


	6. Capitulo 6: Un sueño y uno que otro pens...

**Vacaciones en Francia**

Serie: Beyblade

Estilo: Yaoi, shonen ai.

Paring: KaiXRay, TakXMax, YuriyXBray

Warnings: un muy mal intento de ff con Romance y Drama..Ademas de que este capitulo me parece una total mediocridad, si lo anteriores estuvieron pasables, este es el peor de todos.

Disclaimer: Yo ni nadie de aquí posee a los personajes de Beyblade, tan solo les he tomado prestado para poderos ofreceros este capitulo, que espero que sea de su agrado.

Dedicatoria: A Sigel, por tantas cosas...se que vos sabeis los porque de todas ellas.

Recomendación: Lean el ff: L'amour est d'excuser, De Celen Marinaiden y mío, se los agradecería de corazón.

Notas:

"..." dialogos

´...´ pensamientos, varia de acuerdo al personaje.

"_Cursiva" un _sueño, recuerdos dependiendo del momento.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Un sueño y uno que otro pensamiento..

* * *

De sus labios un suspiro escapo. Uno mudo, tácito, casi quimérico.

Suave, chillón, pero delicioso y mas semejante a un maullido pues su apariencia no juzgaba y decía algunas cosas dulces sobre su persona, y no se equivocaba.

Era tan tierno, todo el, sin ni siquiera saberlo, como su calidez interna a tanto como la que regalaba indeliberadamente.

Cada hebra de sus cabellos parecía sobrevolar en el espacio infinito de su letargo y volver a acariciar ese rostro tan fino que el tenia. Y cada hilo fino ébano de su cabeza volvió a caer sobre su frente, desordenadamente, a medida que su respirar se ocasionaba.

Parpadeo, unas cuantas veces, quería que sus ojos se acostumbrasen al albor que se había hecho presente ahí. Pues la ventana estaba descubierta desde la noche de ayer...La noche de ayer...

Pero que delicioso sonaba eso entre su boca, al sentir a sus cuerdas vocales pronunciar esas palabras y dejar que con libertad rodasen su mente, sentía mas...seguro, fuerte, entusiasmado, como si fuese un primera vez, y claro todo en secreto. En firme e intimo secreto.

Sin que nadie les viese, sin que ojos extraños y ajenos estuviesen a la situación, y como únicos testigos, la negrura de la noche, como único alumbramiento la estrellas con un resplandor insistente y por supuesto, solo ellos.

Se había disculpado..Se había disculpado! Había dicho que sentía haberle hecho llorar y sentir mal! Lo había dicho!

Había escuchado esas finas palabras salir de sus labios, no eran una alucinación, y tampoco un sueño y menos una mala pasada acostumbrada por su cabeza.

Oh! Como quería mirarle a los ojos, y ver que pasaría ahora..que sentiría nuevamente..la misma mirada rojiza mirándole como siempre, fría, dura, impasible, y nunca jamás diciendo nada mas ni demostrando nada mas que al mas profundo odio, desprecio u indiferencia?

O tal vez una mirada mas dulce, mas cálida, tierna, amable, benévola, compasiva que no daría mas a entender que aprecio, cariño u indulgencia para con todos?

Y cuanto deseaba que fuese también para el...

Sonrió mientras se abrazaba a ese pecho que era marcado por la perfección de años de entrenamiento, que por razones que su alma sabia se sentía protegido. Y deseaba que por nada del mundo se acabase el viaje.

Cerro los párpados, queriendo...

..olvidar en donde estaba...

...queriendo no recordar en donde se encontraba...

...Sin tratar, sin querer ni pensar en que vendría después...

...tan solo sentirse así...bienquisto, por que Ali en esos brazos...había descubierto que solo entre ellos podría sentirse apasionadamente querido, algo no previsto, algo no requerido, algo tan incierto, el no sabia, había algo en ese aroma que el ruso desplegaba, un olor que cada poro despedía, un perfume que decía todo lo que el era, que demostraba su hombría, su valor..una fragancia varonil que le hacia sentir seguro.

Era placentero, mas oír su respiración era algo como hipnotizante, perjudicialmente te atraía como imán a aquel cuerpo y te hacia querer mas estar entre esos brazos.

Pero ahora ya no quería pensar en nada mas, tan solo esperar, no quería apresurar todo, no quería que todo en si, todas estas oleadas de sentimientos cesasen, que golpeaban su pecho tal cual olas de mar a los puertos.

Sobre todo no quería tratar un futuro, que con la diferencia de caracteres, era enigmático.

* * *

- 

Sus amatistas carmín se abrieron en esa luz, confundidas y rápidamente se fijaron en el cuerpo que su cobijo traía y su abrazo enredaba.

No..no podía ser! O si?

No, el jamás..el nunca, alguien como el..no..pero..si!

O no?..bien! bien! Esta bien! Dejaría que su memoria le mostrase que había pasado ayer, que demonios había dicho para que uno de sus deseos mas íntimos, disfrazados e íntimos se cumpliese?

Esa era una cuestión que su mente le hacia, la respuesta que el y la cual su corazón sonreía por felizmente por lo que pronto vendría.

Y recordó en su mente que..había dicho algo..que..había causado alguna efecto de una noche de malas andadas..no! el no tomaba...o podría ser que lo había dicho?

No..sabia que no seria capaz de decirlo. Por mas que tuviese la mas grande resaca, se conocía, sabia que el hombre para poder salir de su debilidad primero tenia que tenerla en cuenta y aceptarla como era.

Y fuese como fuese...acaba de aceptar que siempre había tenido miedo a..Amar..

No! El nunca! Oh...

No, el si. Pero ya lo había aceptado. Y al parecer aunque no se lo había dicho, ya se había absuelto.

Se sentía realizado, ya había aceptado que lo amaba, había hecho que su mente ya no se sintiese culpable por nada mas...no por querer, no por anhelar algo que jamás sentía suyo.

Eso era malo, triste y doloroso...amar y callar de cobarde, sufrir en un voto silencio.

Lo bueno es que como nunca, en miles de miles de años de su penosa existencia con su alma encaprichada con la búsqueda de la perfección, nunca jamás se había sentido así, tan libre y con terribles ganas de vivir, de respirar...de disfrutar la vida a su anchas.

De sentir el aire correr por sus pulmones y decir "me siento vivo...estoy vivo!" Gritar, gemir, como un animal, tal vez una exageración, tal vez...o tal vez pueda que no.

Los porques de aquello tenían sus respuestas. Una única, sencilla y noble respuesta, una que jamás se pudiese esperar de el...Se sentía soberano de su propia mente, de sus propios actos, de su propio sentimiento...de poder amar, pudiese que podría sonar raro, pero se sentía así..

Libre para poder amar, para querer, y de disimular, sin decir nunca nada sobre aquello, sin esperar nada a cambio, si! sin esperar nada por aquella persona a quien amaba con su energúmena alma, con su frió espíritu, y con su cuerpo desganado.

Había descubierto, el solo, un nuevo significado, un nuevo amor, que no era esclavizado. Que era independiente para correr con el a donde que quisiese, para decidir si demostrar ese amor, para resolver si callar o hablar, para confesarse o seguir guardándose la verdad hasta la tumba.

Y sabia, y vaya que en verdad se conocía esta vez, que hiciese lo que hiciese, esto era puro, ese cariño inmenso que profesaba subrepticiamente al neko..era puro, si, lo era! Y quería gritarlo! A cualquiera que pudiese ver con ojos bellos y profanar su esencia como el mismo se había descubierto.

Su afecto era puro, increíble, aunque su brío estuviese infectado de maldad, no lo estaba..tan solo ahora quedaban las meras marcas pequeñas heridas, las yagas, ya cicatrizadas. Su emoción al haber descubierto eso nuevo, un reciente...y solamente suyo, un concepto, de lo que podía tener el amor, tantos juegos, y enredos, y el tener el valor suficiente para superarlo...pero de una nueva, flamante manera.

Una personalizada, original, y suya, una originalidad suya. Sabia que sabia, que tenia ya algo que dar...algo que tomar, algo que regalar, pero sin esperar nada por lo dado. Esa era la diferencia que ahora había nacido en el, que quería preservarse, persistir...

Esa era su propia temática acerca del amor, lo único que se distinguía de los otros amores que podían sentir otras personas, que tan solo querían amar, y recibir todo lo dado y hasta mas..., eso era, El ya no esperaba nada, pero lo quería todo, el ya no quería nada, pero lo esperaba todo...El no quería encadenar, ni quería dejar encadenarse...

Por que el amor, a veces, el lo sabia, lo que no sabia era como, podía ser sinónimo de cadenas, semejante de un principio de encarcelación. El amor ese que significaba en encadenarse a la otra persona, darle a entender que su vida no tendría ritmo si este se iba, a donde quiera que se fuese.

El no...el ya había empezado, desde ahora, en creer en ese raro amor, democrático, con disímiles razones, que encarnaban lo en verdad valía...

Ese que no necesitaba cuerpos para calmar esa sed, ese que no necesitaba un calor, ese que tan solo veía lo que otros no lo harían, ese que traspasaba barreras, ese liberal, que si uno de los componentes se alejase o se fuese lejos el amor prevalecería, que seria capaz de demostrar que por mas que alejados los cuerpos estuviesen, las almas aun entrelazadas estarían, y los corazones juntos latirían...

Despego sus amatistas escarlata para dirigirlas hacia el muchacho chino que acunado había sido minutos antes, y que abrazado entre sus fuertes brazos se encontraba, con ese aspecto tan frágil pero fuerte, tan tierno pero seductor, tan el como tan otro. Así era para el.

Volvió a mirarlo, cualquiera, absolutamente cualquiera, así como el, en sus brazos desearía tenerle , poseerle, oh...si, los celos, los celos, la posesión quería surgir..aunque fuese innecesaria, y tan solo imaginaria.

Pero..no. Quería que su amor fuese así, como ya había decido que seria, volvió a mirarlo, era tan tierno, y tan suyo como quería lo fuera, tan ajeno como quisiese. Ahora el tomaría sus propias decisiones, bastaba con tan solo meditarlas...

* * *

- 

_Se incorporo suavemente en su "asiento" ...en donde se encontraba?..no lo sabia.._

_Y pronto supo que se encontraba en el avión de la BBA junto con Mizuhara, Kinomiya, Kon y a inconveniencia, fastidio, molestia y contrariedad de Hiwatari y junto con... _

"...Kuznetzov.." susurro recordando que..

_Estaba encima de el._

_Se vio en la encrucijada de estar atrapado en aquel regocijo y sentado en aquel gremio mas que siempre anhelado. Se vio abrazado y con su cabeza bien recostada en el espacio que habia en recorrido de la cabeza de Bryan y su pecho._

"_mmfff..." le escucho decir entre sueños._

_Sonrio, mostrando toda esa blancura de su sonrisa, mientras que juguetonamente sus dedos se entrelazaban con la manos firmes y blancas del otro ruso y sentía esa electricidad tan placentera recorrer su piel, como ondas de radio recorrer kilómetros de distancia para llegar a su destino..._

_Oleadas de gustosos besuqueos que se transmitían desde esos labios fríos, pero flexibles..._

_Ásperos como el hielo, pero dulces como la miel.._

_Miserables y pocos por los pocos labios que asi había en este mundo, pero que llenaban lo que el requería, atestaban ese vacío que siempre había sentido..Esos labios, esa boca hambrienta que empezaba devorar el espacio, la línea que se bosquejaba con fragilidad en su cuello, y esos contactos tan codiciados se empezaban a presentar de repente..._

_Humm..que delicia!_

"_..hmm..humm.." gimoteo diciendo que no seria muy buena idea...empezar de esa forma._

_Pero no, el dueño de su alma no regia esas convenciones, y menos quería acceder concientemente a ellas.._

_...Y el pelirrojo tampoco. Y así como así, como el mismo lo había pedido sin decirlo, los labios el ruso de cabellos y ojos lavanda siguieron inculcando nuevas lecciones al aprendiz. Seria el predilecto._

"_hmmm...hhmmm..ahh..ahh..." nuevos gemidos procedentes del poseedor del joven de los ojos ártico acompañaron adornando el tan dócil ambiente. El taheño se vio a si mismo implicado en un propio juego iniciado por su acompañante y permitido por si mismo. _

_Entre tantas regocijas emociones y tan caricias esparcidas y controladas premeditadamente en todo su cuerpo dadas por aquella manos y esos delgados dedos, que parecían a ver sido creados específicamente para validar y dar por hecho todo aquel querer se sentía en el aire..._

"_mmm..Yuriy..mmm...Ohh.." _

_Otra de sus manos fueron a lisonjear esos cabellos rojizos..y entre sus matorrales enrollar cada hebra roja como un reciente atardecer en su ocaso dando evidentes fuentes de su hermosa muerte. Y brindar todo ese amor que nunca mas necesitado se hubo haber llamado._

_Se deslizo con la mejor consideración y mas distintiva por aquella ropas que muy rápido empezaron a querer desvanecerse entre ese minimo espacio que se confrontaban sus cuerpos, candentes..._

"_ohh..Bryan...Ah..Ahhh.." esas suplicas diciendo entre secretos de doble significado, pidiendo un poco mas...queriendo ya explotar...aunque nada había bajo por ese camino quería explorar... _

_No se asusto por los cosquilleos que sentía al estar bajo esas piernas...y sentir a ese pequeño amiguito crecer al igual que las caricias cordiales que lo enamoraban...Se abrazo en la cintura de Bryan pegando aun mas sus cuerpos, que en cada espacio faltante del el apego, conectaban a la perfección y encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas..._

_Cada mirada, cada luz en sus ojos, cada brillo especial, tanto de los azules glaciales como de los lavanda caliginosos se abrieron para cruzar un poco de pasión, para verse y saber que estaban presentes._

_Pero ambos nunca supieron que habían estado siendo observados por unos ojos muy curiosos desde el comienzo de un todo que jamás pudo tener fin._

_Pues, se tuvieron que enterar que los ojos aquellos eran de Kenny, y compañía...  
_

"AH!" simio levantándose del asiento mas que impresionado...y dándose cuenta que todo había sido un sueño...

Un bastante placentero sueño, hasta que hubo descubierto en el siendo visto no lo era mucho. Giro su mirada, ahí estaba Bryan, dormido y nada mas que haciendo nada que respirar, y sus manos aun entrelazadas.

Sonrió levemente, mientras volvía a recostarse en ese pecho que tanto amaba.

No volvería a tomar champagne a media noche, ahora estaba convencido que a el le causaba efectos extraños.

* * *

- 

"messieurs fugitifs, s'il vous plaît attachez-vous les ceintures de sécurité, nous allons le débarquer (1)" se oyó decir a una femenina voz desde el alta voces del compartimiento en el cual ellos se encontraban.

Hiwatari abrió los ojos de golpe, sus párpados fueron abriéndose viendo a su alrededor. Vio por la ventana del avión, era de mañana. Genial, no quería despertarse, por primera vez en su vida.

Bostezo sencillamente dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones por la hilera de su boca que recientemente se encontraba entre abierta. Parpadeo una y otra vez para acostumbrarse.

Sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo, un jalón delicado, solo dejo que su propia mano siguiese el mismo recorrido de la otra, y siglo atrás vez de su pecho, hasta llegar a tocarle y accidentalmente a entrelazarse con la del otro, encontrándose.

Algo apenado por la tibieza que la mano que en su mente quería desconocer le proporcionaba. De repente se sintió incomodo y solo cerro los ojos aprensivamente, no quería ni saber que diablos le pasaba a su mano¿por qué esa maldita manía de querer buscar a la del neko que quería sabiendo que asi podría asustarle?. Algo de repente le obligo a girarse, asi lo hizo...lentamente.

Para su sorpresa justo en ese momento el neko jin despertaba de un sueño tal vez muy profundo y abrió los ojitos de una manera tan adorable que daban mas ganas de quedársele mirando en ese despertar tan tierno, cuando parpadeaba suavemente haciendo esas piscinas doradas chillar de una emoción desconocida y verle bostezar haciendo que sobresaliese un colmillito, nada mas y nadie podría hacer o ser mas tierno y sugestivamente encantador.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que un rubor se había poblado en sus mejillas níveas y de seguramente tersas al tacto...

Kon se había dado cuenta de el estado de sus manos y mas aun, el estado en el cual su cuerpo, descansando sobre el regazo de Hiwatari. Tan solo atino a decir, mas bien a susurrar un nombre, con decepción.

"Kai..." con desesperanza sorpresiva al ver el cambio de actitud que bruscamente se hizo en el ruso, quien tan solo atino a casi empujar a Ray fuera de sus piernas, fuera del asiento, levantándose firmemente para quien sabe a que lugar de el avión irse. Y el rostro llevaba un pinta misma de confusión.

* * *

TBC

* * *

(1) "señores pasajeros, por favor abróchense los cinturones de seguridad, estamos a punto de aterrizar" segun yo, la traduccion ��U.

N/A: Patético, realmente patético y mediocre este capitulo, incluso hasta mas que los demas. No tengo nada mas que decir mas que tal vez te ff se..termine XD.

Nah, bromeoo! No se van a librar tan fácilmente de esta perdedora , tengo que continuar este ff por que habran tiempos mejores...aunque no creo que esto pueda empeorar mucho mas del estado en el cual se encuentra.

Pero contesto los reviews que hacen que piense lo contrario

Satanic Sasamy: gracias por vuestro review y los animos, si es que el ff logra sobrevivir prometo cumplir con vuestra petición, una promesa!

Azka-yuki-Kikiyou: Gracias por vuestro comentario, impresionadote? Vaya, seria bueno que lo hiciese. Gracias por las felicitaciones, y no te emociones mucho XD por que este ff va de mal en peor . Un beso.

Martha Maomon: Dulce y Tierno? Yo diria estupido y bobo XD al igual que los otros. Tarde en actualizar y no me quedo nada bien y dudo que siga. Gracias por tu review. Creo que os conozco? O.o

Celen Marinaiden: Amiga, gracias por pasar por aquí, os agradezco de corazón. Ray siempre conseguirá que Kai se doblegue eh? Hahaha XD. Claro ñ.ñ tan solo con decir el mismo nombre, Kai caera a su pies XDY gracias por el apoyo, que ha sido necesario. Un beso, linda!.

Mayi: Gracias por vuestro review. Amor? Mm... creo en el. Romántico, vaya, me impresiono eso. La confesión de esos dos par de cabezotas fue divertida, pero dale gracias a Cloy, una muy excelente escritora. Kai romántico y tierno? Mm...si el ff sigue, (lo cual dudo) van a cambiar algunas cosas y todo va a empezar a ser bastante triste y cruel tal vez. He aquí la actualización que fue un total desmadre XD. Gracias por los besitos

Murtilla: gracias por el comentario, pero este capitulo probablemente lo odies o mas seguramente te decepcione. Las reconciliaciones son buenas pero no duran linda XD si es que el ff continua las cosas se van a poner feo, como di comienzo a este final . Y por que Bryan miraba al neko? Simple, quiere ver sufrir a Kai.

Hikaru.chan: Hola, gracias por lo de bellísimo que dulce Q-Q XD. No esperes mucho-.- si hay otro capitulo mas te vas a decepcionar n.n U. Un beso.

Akira Maeowes: vaya os habeis cambiado de nick, hermoso? Nah, no se u.u...a mi me parece mediocre  Gracias por vuestro comentario niña linda un beso.

Sigel: Reina mia o **abrazo** waa- tu crees que si? tu eres las experta y por eso te creere n.n un se me aprecia por aquí? O.o vaya yo creo que la gente de aca me desprecia XD. Los planes del lobito? Em..recuérdame por msn. Hasta siempre.

Cloy Ivannov Black: Waa Hola amiguis espero que os haya gustado este capitulo aunque lo odies como yo XP. Kai la volvio a fregar esta vez  haber que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Y si publique lo vuestro n.n como no hacerlo.

Y bien... Gracias por vuestros reviews, debo decir que este capitulo no me gusto para nada , ugh u.u.

En fin.

Nos leemos.

Damika H-


End file.
